Naruto the Highschool King
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Ten Years ago Naruto had met his cousin Rias Gremory and made her a promise in secret that he has never told anyone. Now that he has awakened his Devil Heritage, and used the Power of Destruction he will keep that promise. As a true King. So follow Naruto and his peerage as they move from Konoha to Kuoh Academy. Semi-DemonGodlike Naruto, Harem, Devil Naruto without reincarnation.
1. Chapter 1

**First Chapter Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD.**

**Yeah! First chapter of a new story, a friend of mine asked me to do this crossover, so I hope it is good.**

**Warning, I am using the anime and manga for this, and Issei is NOT the main character. I honestly don't really even like him, but I am not going to bash him either. I have not read the light novel, and have no plans too. **

**Also I would like to give thanks to my Researcher for this, and my other, stories **_**Bloodyninja88**_** for giving me character information that I may or may not have known.**

**Pairing Naruto/Harem**

**Just because a girl is in Naruto's peerage does not make her apart of his harem.**

**Story Start.**

Five shadowed figures stood in a room together as an dark aura appeared. The first figure that spoke had spiked pineapple styled hair and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. The look in his eyes was lazy as he spoke to his leader.

"I don't get why we all have to come just so you can spend time with a troublesome girl, you are strong enough to go on your own." The lazy figure said with a long drawl. It was obvious he did not want to be there, but he would not be foolish enough to disobey his now red-haired leader and friend. He had seen what he had done to Obito Uchiha during the fourth great ninja war with his own eyes, and suffice to say... it was not pretty.

"You just want to be a lazyass and watch clouds all day, think about all the new things and weapons we can see when we go beyond the gate!" A female figure with bun styled hair said as she knocked a stalf against the side of the lazy boys head. The next figure to speak looked to be about twelve, and had pale eyes and long brown hair.

"Don't waste your breath on him, you know that he had no plans on skipping this. It will get him away from his mother anyway, and his human girlfriend will stay off his back for awhile." The small figure said with a well breed scoff. Next to speak was a bowl-cut haired boy with huge eyebrows and a green jumpsuit.

"Yosh! This is an amazing chance to spread the Power of Youth to a whole new civilization, and I for one would never miss the chance to meet Leader-kun's cousin! If I fail to make a good impression on her I will jump around planet using just my left leg, and if I can not do that I will fly to the moon and back ten times, and if I do not complete that I will do One Thousand push-ups with my tongue!" The excited boy yelled before the bun-haired girl beat him upside the head.

"Idiot! If you talk like that she WILL get the wrong impression. Then what will we do?" The girl yelled as a 'troublesome' was heard from the lazy figure. A chuckle could be heard from the last figure as a red haired teen with whisker marks held a king piece from the game chess in his hand. He used his other hand stroked his own hair, he was pleased that he had gotten his mothers hair after his 'awakening' during the final battle with Obito Uchiha. His red eyes glowed in the darkness, a trait he got from his awakening a few months ago though he kept them blue most of the time for appearances.

"Don't worry about that, from the last letter I recieved from Rias she had just added a major pervert to her peerage. Bushy-brows 'Youthfull' personality won't faze her as much, and as my cousin she is most likely surronded by weird people like us!" The red haired male said with a loud bark of laughter.

"No offence but I think the Youth lover is more than just weird." The pale eyed girl said with a roll of her eyes.

"I can agree with the brat on this one." The bun haired girl said as pale eyes turned on her.

"You wanna go weapon freak!" The short girl shouted as she pushed her forehead against the bun haired girls.

"Anytime midget!" She responded as sparks flew between their eyes, but before they could go any further they heard their Kings voice.

"ENOUGH! As members of my peerage I expect to see you treat each other as family. Now everyone get ready to go. We leave in two hours! Roll Call!" The red haired boy ordered with a dark aura.

"Hyuga Hanabi, loyal Pawn to my King!" The smallest girl said loudly as she held up a Pawn piece. She was the most strict of his peerage.

"Rock Lee, loyal Pawn to my Leader by all that is Youthfull!" The boy with the bowl hair-cut yelled with a Pawn piece like the girl before him.

"Tenten, the noble Knight for my King!" The other girl now known as Tenten yelled as she held up a Knight piece.

"Nara Shikamaru, Loyal Bishop to the troublesome King." The lazy boy said with a small smile. The red haired man snorted at his bishops attitude, but blew it off as his personality. He went next as he held up his King piece.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Great Demon King." Naruto said with a smirk.

This were going to get interesting for one Rias Gremory in the near future.

[With Rias Gremory and her peerage]

It was the usual day for Rias Gremory and her peerage, everyone was mostly relaxed except the newest member of her peerage Issie. She had just turned him two days ago and he was still getting used to being a devil.

Rias Gremory was a beautiful woman with teal eyes, long crimson hair with a single strand sticking up, and an all around kind personality. Her most... obvious trait was her rather large breasts. Next to her was the Queen of her peerage Akeno Himejima, another well endowed teen with breasts even larger than her king's breasts. She herself had long leg length raven colored hair that was kept up in a single ponytail held by an orange ribbon. Her violet eyes semed to have a natural seductive quality to them that would lure even the most stoic man to think perversly.

In the corner sharpening a blade was Yuuto Kiba, a handsome young male with blond hair and gray eyes with a mole under one of them. Next to him was a petite white haired girl with hazel eyes and a rather small chest unlike her king and queen, she was Koneko Toujou and she wore a cat head shaped hair piece on the side of her hair.

The last person in the room was the only boy that actually looked Japanese, this was Issie Hyoudou a tan skinned, brown haired youth with brown eyes that was commonly referred to as a 'dirty pervert'. He was the most recent addition to Rias' peerage.

*poof*

Everyone was suprised when a small toad appeared out of nowhere and some even jumped when it started talking. The only ones not suprised were Koneko and Rias, having known who sent the toad.

"Yo, I got a message for Rias." The toa with with a friendly wave.

"HOLY SHIT, TALKING TOAD!" Issie yelled as he hid behind Kiba. The toad ignored him in favor of jumping on top of Rias' head.

"Am I going to have to repeat myself girly, I got a message for you from Sage-sama." The toad that will be now known as Gamarun said as he bobbed her on the head oa few times softly.

"Oh yes Gama-kun, please do." Rias said as she flinched at the toad spitting a moist envolope into her hand. With another *poof* the talking toad dissappeared into a cloud of smoke. The usually stoic Koneko looked... excited(?) about the letter from this Sage guy. It has been months since they had last gotten a letter from him and ten years since they had seen him after all.

"What does it say Buchou?" Koneko asked with a small smile.

"I'm about to open it, don't rush me." Rias said with a smile of her own as Akeno glanced over her shoulder to see what it said. Once it was opened Rias started to read the moist letter.

Dear Cousin,

Sorry for not sending you a letter for a few months, but as you have already heard by now our side of things has recently been through a devastating war that almost destroyed our whole countinent. The ten-tails was brought back to life and sealed inside that Madara Uchiha imposter Obito Uchiha, and over ninty percent of all our people died with over half the whole land mass obliterated.

So I hope you can forgive me for not writing to you, and I hope to make it up to you. So I sealed some special chocolates into the bottom of the letter for you and Koneko-chan to enjoy. I know how the two of you like the Land of Fire's chocolate. ;)

Also guess what. I awakened my heritage during the war and used 'that' power our family has to destroy Obito and a undead Madara. You should have seen the looks on their faces when my hair turned red and wings grew out of my back. It was priceless, before they were killed that is. Also I thought you would like to know this. I have you of those Sacred Gear things you talked about when we made that 'promise' all those years ago.

Turns out I was born with one, and Kurama was turned into the Second one when I awakened. Turns out that the furry asshole had a name all these years, and I feel kinda sad that he is gone. Though ALL his Chakra and my chakra was turned into Yokai during the change and given to me, meaning I now have the energy to rival even a gods, if not surpass them.

I even started my own peerage. Though I only have four members of it right now so it is not that impressive. Thanks for the evil pieces you sent me a few years back, they really came in handy! Dattebayo.

Anyway, I will be coming to your school VERY soon for a very long time. After all, it is time I kept thet promise I made you. Warning though my peerage is coming along too, and their are some weird members in them, so if it isn't to much trouble to ask could you enroll us in you school, and one member in the middle school?

Also say hi to Cousin Sirzechs for me will you.

Yours Forever,

Naruto Bael Uzumaki

P.S. I am still a virgin, and your virginity will be mine sweet Rias! Dattebayo!

By the end of the letter Rias was practically beaming with a radiant joy that was almost contagious, and Koneko was smiling at the letter, but had to scowl at the LAST part about the virginity line. She wanted to take his virginity, though Rias had more claim than she did.

Rias was just happy her beloved Cousin had awakened and remembered his promise to her. The last letter she had gotten from him had told her that he had beaten from SS-Rank man named Nagato Uzumaki. That meant that now Naruto was most likely even stronger than her own brother, and he was one of the Four Great Satans. There was a reason that humans from that continent were not allowed to be turned into devils through the evil piece system, they could already fight devils equally as humans so just imagine the power boost they got as devils. That meant that four Super Devils were apart of Naruto's peerage, while he was nearing a Devil-God in power. She had to admit she was slightly jealous, though she liked her peerage as it was none of them had fought in war before and that meant that her beloved cousin's peerage were going to be hellishly strong.

She was proud of her beloved cousin to say the least.

"Wow, you have quite the cousin there Buchou. He sounds like a very powerfull man, that last part really caught my attention." Akeno teased as Rias turned cherry red to match her hair. "Ufufufufuf." Akeno giggled as she saw her face.

"You have a cousin!" Issie yelled in shock as Kiba covered his ears. He was suprised too, but held it in.

"I have a family too you know." Rias deadpanned to her pawn. Issie blushed in embarrassment at his mistake.

"If you do not mind me asking Buchou how are you related to this... Naruto Uzumaki?" Kiba asked politly as he just read the name off the paper.

"My mother and his mother were cousins, so that makes us 2nd Cousins." Rias said with a happy smile. She was starting to worry that something had happened to Naruto, and was a few weeks away from breaking the rules and going back to the Elemental Nations. This letter reassured her that he was fine. "Akeno, I need you to fill out some enrollment forms and cast a memory altering spell on the students." Rias said as Akeno nodded and started to get to work.

"When do you think Naruto will get here Buchou?" Koneko asked curiously.

"Your guess is as good as mine, though he is impatient so I don't think we have long until he arrives. Though when he does I want you all to be on your best behavour, so no perving on any of his peerage Issie, and no flirting with my cousin Akeno." Rias said as she gave a discreet glare at the girls chest. Naruto was hers... and Koneko's because of his promise and nothing was going to stop that. Akeno giggled at Rias' attitude and decided to tease her a bit more.

"But what if he is cute, you know me Buchou. I like myself a cute, strong male." Akeno said as Rias and Koneko started to glare in unnison.

"Stay away from him devil woman!" Rias shouted as hte irony of that statement went over her head.

"You are a devil woman too you know ufufufufu." Akeno giggled into her hand as the others in the room facepalmed at the statement.

*POOF*

Just then another toad appeared, but this one was different. This one had devil wings on it's back and red eyes without the signature toad pupil. The pupils were replaced with what looked like summoning circles.

"What is with this guy and toads!?" Issie shouted in disbelief. Really, who liked toads that much besides little girls who dream of marrying royalty?

*Croak*

With that everyone watched as the toads eyes glowed and it's mouth started to bulge and hands came out of it's mouth, and a pineapple haired boy came out and landed ungracefully on the floor. Next was a boy that wore a green jumpsuit and had huge eyebrows fell on top of the lazy boy.

The two boys quickly jumped away from eachother and landed on either side of the toad. They were obviously embarrassed about how they landed. The very next person out came out feet first as she landed on her ass, and everyone saw her bun hair stye. Rias absentmindely noted that the girl was rather cute, and sighed as she realized that Naruto had a female servant.

"Naruto warned you about doing that." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Shut up you lazy ass, at least I had the sense to go after Lee." Tenten said as she stood up and sat next to Lee. Next two smaller hands came out of the toads mouth as a girl smaller than Koneko popped halfway out of the toads mouth, and she stopped at her stomach.

"I think I'm stuck." The small girl said with a blush, she had gone in the toad the wrong way and now she was paying for it. Next she blushed and started to squirm and she felt her Kings hands push on her butt to get her out. Naruto was the most experienced at Toad Travel Techniques so he went last. That and he was the only person alive that was not bothers by being inside a toads mouth.

He liked using his special Devil Toad even more.

In a matter of seconds Hanabi was launched out of the toads mouth as she covered her but with a blush and went to stand by Shikamaru.

Then the Toads mouth widened to even more unreal sizes as Naruto walked out of the toad's doorway sized mouth.

"Naruto Uzumaki... Has Arrived! Dattebayo!" Naruto said with a smirk, as he walked out with his wings out and eyes glowing.

**Chapter End.**

**This is the very first chapter of the story, so of course it will be shorter than the others. Also I am going to use my Signature 'Questions' Omake for this story as well, so if you would like to ask a character a question please feel free to do so. Any questions though that I feel would ruin something though will not be answered.**

**This chapters purpose is to let you know what the story will be about. If you had read my other stories then you will know that I almost never do things like the cannon stories because I believe in the butterfly effect. By changing one thing in the story tons of stuff should automatically change.**

**My researcher ****Bloodyninja88**** is very good at what he does, and I would like to give him one more round of applause for what he does.**

[OMAKE] Questions

**Very first Question for this story goes to... ****Bloodyninja88****. **

_1). Naruto's new Peerage: how does it feel no longer being human?_

2). Naruto: What's it like finally being near family?

3). Rias: How do you feel to see your cousin again?

[Question One]

**Shikamaru Nara**

"Well personally I really do like it much more, I can now cloud watch at night and nobody can bother me because I can fly around and cloud watch from ON the clouds. It is like a dream and nobody is nagging me to do anything anymore because I really do feel like this style of living fits me well. That and I like my Sacred Gear 'Dream Googles' quite a bit." Shikamaru said with a small smile as he floated on his back.

**Tenten**

"As an orphan I have always dreamed of having a family of sorts. People to love, argue, and laugh with. The others in the peerage are like my dearest friends now, and I would give my lide for any of them... though Hanabi gets on my nerves sometimes. I was glad I was chosen by Naruto, even though it was because I was his friend and had a Sacred Gear 'Armor Breaker' I am still going to be a proud devil. Wow, never though I would be saying that in my life." Tenten said with a decent sized blush on her face.

**Rock Lee**

"Yosh! As a Devil I am able to do things I have never been able to do before, like shooting lightning from my fists and getting a very generous power boost. I am also happy that I will remain Youthfull forever and can spread my late Guy-sensei's teaching to all those that wish to be youthfull and just. I am intensly proud to serve my dear friend Naruto as his pawn with my Sacred Gear 'Youth blazer' a most youthfull gear." Rock Lee yelled in joy, but saddened at the memory of his teachers death during the war.

**Hanabi**

"I am pleased with my new life with my new king, and if not for him I would have been branded with the caged bird seal like my deceased cousin Neji. Life have gotten much more... fun with him around so often, and I would go so far as to say I have developed a rather good sized crush on him. Since we are both Semi-immortal now a five year age difference is not too bad. I will proudly bare the weight of being his pawn with my Sacred Gear 'Twilight Arrow' at my side. It is by my honor as a Hyuga that I make that statement." Hanabi said with a fierce determination that looked out of place on such a small girl.

[Questio Two]

"It feels great to see Rias-chan again, and after seeing her again I can happily say that I wish that I had spent the last ten years with her and Koneko-chan. She has grown into such a beauty, and Koneko-chan has become even cuter. I regard everyone in my peerage as my family though, and I also think of all of Konoha as one big family, but it is nice to see blood family again." Naruto admited with an embarrassed blush at remembering her beauty... and her breasts. Mostly her breasts though, who knew that such a flat chested girl would grow up and become such a bombshell.

[Question Three]

"It is amazing to see Naruto-kun after so long, even though we exchanged letters for years it was not the same as that magical thing I feel everytime I see him. I guess my love for him has not changed over the years, and I would not have it anyother way. The joy I felt when I read that he became a devil was amazing, and the chances of him awakening his devil blood was like fifteen percent." Rias said with a gracefull smile that showed her pearly whites.

[OMAKE END]

_**Thank you all that commented on this chapter, and please leave me lots of nice, long, positive reviews to support this story since it was hard to make something with as much originality as I usually do. NO FLAMES PLEASE**_

_**Also, if you would all be so kind as to ask the characters a question or two I would really appreciate it.**_

_**DEATH TO THE UCHIHA!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Coming together, and intros

**Guess what guess what, I still don't own either Naruto or Highschool DxD, but if I did things would have been changed.**

**Thank you everybody for the reviews, and double thanks for the questions. They really help move this whole thing along. **

**Naruto Peerage Unused Pieces - Queen, Two Rooks, One Bishop, One Knight, Six Pawns**

**Rias Peerage Unused Pieces - One Knight, One Rook, Two Bishops**

**Naruto Harem as of now - Rias, Koneko, Hanabi**

**Also all the Sacred Gears in Naruto's group are MY original ideas. **

_**Also somebody please check out my profile and take my challenges!**_

**Story Start.**

Everyone looked at Naruto with either disbelief, anger, or adoration in their eyes for various reasons. Those in his peerage were angry that Naruto could have turned the toads mouth into a door sized portal the whole time and made them worm their ways out, amd got covered in slime. Rias and Koneko looked at his with unhidden adoration as they barely reframed from hugging him after not seeing him for so long, while the rest of the people were in disbelief at the pure intensity of the Yokai this guy had flowing off of him. It was even being repressed and even Issie was able to feel the power lurking underneath the kind smile Naruto wore. Like a dragon sleeping in it's cave, or a lion hiding in the tall grass of Africa waiting to leap out and strick.

'Oh my, the sheer amount of dark power this guy gives off is so... alluring. Watch out Rias, I am going to get this powerhouse all for myself if you don't watch it.' Akeno thought as a slight chill went down her spine at the saddistic things Naruto could do to her in bed. She was nearly drolling in anticipation at the things her mind cooked up.

'This guy is a MONSTER! Nobody should be able to contain this much energy and not explode, not even the dragons were able to hold that much power besides the Great Red or Orphis and they are considered some of the most powerfull beings in the universe!' Kiba thought as he subconciously got into a defensive stance, his fight or flight instincts were going haywire. He only knew about the two legendary dragons because of an ancient book he read once during his human life.

'It feels like I'm choking. Is this what it feels like to be in the presence of a Demon-God?' Issie asked himself as he started to sweat bullets, and was frozen in place. Having never even encountered such power before Issie had no defence against the withheld power Naruto possessed.

'Naruto... you have gotten so strong in the time I was away. I remember when you were a weak seven year old, and now I feel as if I am in the presence of a being that can assend to the heavens and come back unscathed. You will make a promising husband indeed.' Rias thought as she slowly made her why to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him. "It is a pleasure seeing you again Naruto." Rias said as Naruto retured her hug and supressed his powers completely so that nobody could feel it except for the best of sensors.

"Nice seeing ya again too Rias-chan." Naruto said happily as he wrapped his arms around her in return for her hug. Seeing Koneko as well Naruto reached out with a hand and pulled her i nto the hug as well. "Neko-chan, how have you been doing? Nice seeing you again too by the way!" Naruto said loudly as the three hugged, and the girls he was holding giggled at how his personality never changed.

"I am doing good Naruto." '_Even more so with you here.'_ She said to him, but thought the last part in her head. Letting go of the girls Naruto ducked in time to avoid having his head split in two by a sword from Tenten.

"DO you mean to tell us we could have walked out of the toad the whole time?" The annoyed girls nearly shouted as everyone sweatdropped, and turned slightly green when they remembered how they had gotten here.

"Yep, by having you all plop to the ground it totally made my entrance that much more epic. After all a king has to be the picture of perfection that all who gaze on them wish to acheive, a figure that stands above the rest." Naruto said as the respect Rias and her peerage had for him grew, and Naruto's own felt annoyed. "That and since I have been plopping out of toads mouths for years I have earned the right to walk like a boss now. Dattebayo." Naruto said as Naruto's First Familiar dissappeared with a *poof* of red smoke, unlike the other toads Gamamaki was a being that Naruto created out of his own devil blood and a volunteer young toad.

"Peerage time for introductions, you know the drill." Naruto ordered as he comically pointed to Shikamaru to go first. After all, Shikamru was the highest piece in his peerage besides himself.

"Troublesome, Hello I am Shikamaru Nara. I like playing Shojo, Go, and watching the clouds with my King, and smoking. I dislike being asked to do things, nagging woman, and people who try and make me stop smoking. My hobbies are sleeping and watching the nightime clouds drift on by. My dreams for the future are to marry a moderate looking woman, have to children, one boy one girl, go old and die before my wife. Though I guess that last part is impossible right not. I am a bishop." Shikamaru said with his signature lazy drawl. Then Naruto pointed to Tenten who glared at her master.

"I am Tenten no surname. My likes are sharpening my weapons, using my weapons, cutting and stabbing things, making jokes, making things bleed, and flying. My dislikes are rusty weapons, dull weapons, broken weapons, people who think men are better than women, green jumpsuits hugging, and little brats that like to poke in on other people's business. My hobbies are cutting, stabbing, and making people squeel in pain. My dreams for the future would have to be to find a way to shave a catipillar. I am also a knight." Tenten said as she looked at Hanabi during the little brat part, and Lee during the shaving part.

"Yosh my Youthfull Devil friends! I am Rock Lee, and I am a youtfull practitioner of the Goken fighting style. My likes are the color green, youth, jumpsuits, training, fighting Leader-kun, training harder, chalenging my rivals, traininger even harder, and training. My dislikes are those that make fun of Guy-sensei and having my hair cut. My hobbies are training and fighting, while practicing magic. My dream for the future is to spread youth to all the good little boys and girls on the planet. I am a proud pawn, because even a weak pawn can be promoted to a knight." Rock Lee said as everyone looked at the boy with a look of suprise. Originally Naruto offered to make Lee a Rook but Lee perfered to be a pawn since it went with his motto the best. Out of all his peerage Naruto had the stongest friendship with Lee because of their similar personalities.

"I am Hanabi Hyuga of the renowned Hyuga clan, and I am the only devil to use the Juuken. My likes are spending time with my King, training with my King, and exploring new ideas and views on life that were unknown to me at the Hyuga clan. My dislikes are a certain weapon freak with a cutting fetish, slimy food, the cold, and dogs. My hobbies are cooking and meditating with my King. My dreams for the future though are secret. I am a noble pawn for my King for all eternity." Hanabi said as she blushed for certain parts of it.

"Then that leaves me for last! My name is Naruto Bael Uzumaki and I am a High-Class born Devil by blood. My likes are meditating, Senjutsu, fighting powerfull opponents while I am handicapped, training, Ramen, walking around in my underwear, pranks, messing with people, my precious people, my peerage, Rias-chan and Koneko-chan, Toads, and the colors Orange, Red, and White. My dislikes are traitors, scum, Menma flavored Ramen, fan-girls, regular perverts, snotty basterds, cocky basterds, people who treat others unfairly for dumb reasons, and snakes with yellow eyes. My hobbies are eating ramen, training, flying, fighting people, drinking, gambling, and hot baths. My dreams for the future are to have a large family, find a Queen for my Peerage, and find the soul of a certain someone." Naruto said with his perpetual happy smile in place. Though on the last part Naruto's eyes glowed red for a moment, though the emotion in them was unreadable.

"It is very nice to meat you all. May I call you by your first names?" Rias asked pleasently, and got a round of nods. "Well then I guess I can start for my peerage. My name is Rias Gremory the youngest female of the Gremory Family. My likes are chest, Naruto, my peerage, school, anime and figurines, the color red, studying ancient laws, and japanese culture. My dislikes are birds and fallen angels, as well as when people attempt to sign a marrage contract. My hppies are chest and reading, as well as sleeping in the nude. My dreams for the future are a secret as well, after all a girl needs to be mysterious. Though please call me Buchou." Rias said with a smile. She was lucky that she had made a Blood Oath Marrage Agreement with Naruto when they were younger or she might have been forced to marry the basterd Riser, though it was on;y a matter of time before Riser tried something foolish.

"My name Akeno Himejima and I am the Queen of Buchou's peerage. I have a great many likes, and very few dislikes. My hobbies are tennis and dancing. My dreams for the future are to settle down and start a family with a strong man." Akeno said with her teasing grin at Rias.

'Gotta say, that was a dick move Akeno... well played.' Rias thought as Koneko narrowed her eyes, but decided to go next.

"Koneko Toujou, and my likes are cats, and Naruto. My dislikes are dogs and perverts. My hobbies are eating snacks, and I don't have a dream for the future. I am a Rook for Buchou." Koneko said as everyone sweatdropped at the girl. So little information from the oh so little person. The blond boy decided to go next as he introduced himself.

"A pleasure to meet all you future friends, I am Yuuto Kiba and I like the many different flavors of tea, my friend Issie, swordplay, and moonlite beach walks. My dislike is sacred swords, and their users. My hobbies are being a tease to the girls at the school, and being polite. My dream for the future is to faithfully serve Buchou until my death. I am her knight." Kiba said with a 'pretty boy' smile that affected nobody in the room. The last to go was the self proclaimed harem king Issie.

"Um, I am Issie Hyoudou. I like sexy women, boobies, and porn i guess. My dislikes are throwing away good porn, pretty boys that take all the sexy women, and seeing a guys junk when a woman is much better. My hobbies are... well I guess I don't have any right now. My dream for the future is to start my own peerage and make a harem to call my own, though I have only been a devil for a few days now. I am a pawn for Buchou." Issie said nervously without hiding his perversness, then again he never his his perverted side from people.

"If you don't mind me asking this Naruto-kun, why the toads?" Akeno asked now that everyone was introduced to each other.

"Toads are awesome." Naruto said simply as his eyes drifted over her figure, and he held back his reaction to such a... supple body with meat in all the right places. Akeno had to hold back a sigh of irritation as Rias and Koneko snickered at her failed conversation attempt. She would need to study him more before trying again. While this was going on Tenten and Kiba started having a conversation about weapons, and Shikamaru was talking with Hanabi about toad travel. Lee was atempting to talk to Issie but the boy was weired out by his eyebrows.

"So how do I look Naruto. Do I look more womanly now?" Rias asked as she did a small pose to accentuate her generous curves.

"Hell yes! I would be more suprised if you weren't womanly at this age, and even Koneko-chan is more womanly than you were when you were seven. Oh by the way you are rocking the loli look Koneko-chan." Naruto said as the two girls blushed. Naruto also took this as a chance to use an Uzumaki Techinuque called "The Mind's Eye of the Kagura" an ability that Uzumaki's used to boost their sensing skills.

Scanning over everyones reserves he fond that Issie had gennin level power with a fire type taste to it, Kiba had a chunin rank reserves with earth alligned taste and a little bit of strictness to it meaning he had perfect control, Akeno had reserves to combat a rookie Kage and it had a lightning styled feel to it with a minor holy quality meaning she is eoither related to a priestess or a fallen angel. His dear cousin had reserves though that rivaled the two tailed beasts, and like his own it help a dark menacing feel to it that hinted at the Power of Destruction she inherited from her mother, and hers also seemed to have a near perfect control with difficulty.

Koneko's Yokai though was the most suprising given her lith body shape. Hers was nearly on par with his when his when he went into sage mode for the first time, which let him fight with Kurama evenly awhile back. He could also sense a certain natural feeling to it that hinted at incomplete Senjutsu training so that might be why hers is so large when she seemed to naturally have a little bit of natural energy in her at all times unknowingly.

His own Peerage all had Rookie Kage levels of Yokai from being ninja before being turned. Though that was only because the had recently fought in a war that increased all their skills to the near max for them. Well exept for Hanabi, but she only had high chunin level reserves.

"Hey Naruto your letter said you had two sacred gears, could you show them to me?" Rias asked as she touched his cheek.

"Um, sure. I can only show you the one I was born with though because the other one is to destruction when I acvtivate it." Naruto said as the other King in the room nodded, she lived in this room so she wanted it to say in one piece. The others in te room were rather interested in it as well. So with a red glow a Kings crown appeared on top of Naruto's head. "This is my Gear 'Kings Order' and it has the power to stop other scred gears fro being used, and negates their powers. Though the bad thing is when I use this I can't use my other gear either when I have this out. Any and all will bow their heads to the King, and the same will be said for Sacred Gears. It only has one other power, and that is to bring a person back to life if they had been dead for less than a day and their body needs to be in one piece." Naruto said as he saw no arm in explaining his Sacred Gears only powers.

"Wow that is rather amazing ufufufu, it is like you are a broken character in a video game that takes away the things your opponent can use to beat you." Akeno said with a sedictive look that went over Naruto's head.

"Yeah, but like I said it also stops me from using my other Sacred Gear and unlike this one it is a battle type instead of supplementary. Sadly enough I did not get it until three days after the war had claimed all those peoples lives." Naruto said off handedly.

"Do you have a Sacred Gear as well Tenten-san?" Kiba asked and in a flash Tenten was wearing a roman shield on her left arm.

"Mine is called 'Armor Breaker' and most basic weapons will break when they come in contact with my shield. Though this thing is really heavy." Tenten said with some strain being put on her arm. Seeing his teammate show off her Gear got Rock Lee fired up, and in a flash of green business suit.

"My Youthfull Sacred Gear is called the 'Youth Blazer' and it blocks all manner of fire based attacks Yosh!" Rock Lee said as Shikamru groaned at the two for showing off their Sacred Gears like that to people they would have to fight in a rating game later. Then their was a red glow under Kiba and Issie and they dissappeared in a flash of red.

"What happeed to them?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They must have been called out to do a request. Speaking of which, don't you all have to do requests as well?" Rias asked in curiousity.

"To troublesome." Shikamaru answered lazily as Hanabi slapped the back of his head.

"What the lazy ass means to say is that where we come from people already have ninja to do requests for them called missions so we don't get the chance to do many." Hanabi said with a stern expression. Naruto gave Hanabi an affecionate pat on the head and looked to his peerage.

"Okay you guys, I want you all to look around the cuty for a two houses that we can use." Naruto said as people looked at him strangely at the two houses part. "What!? I was thinking since some of our personalities clash we can room the people whose don't clash together, or at least put it too a vote." Naruto said with a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Yes Leader-kun if I can not find you a house then I will run around the city two dozen times while during bunny hops and holding a boulder over my head. If I can not do that I will do two thousand push-ups while on top of a mountain." Rock Lee yelled as he ran out of the room in a hurry as Shikamaru lazily followed him. Hanabi went next to make sure the lazy boy actually looked.

"I'm sorry for him, he was dropped on his head as a kid." Tenten said as she ran after Lee to make sure that things were not going to get crazy. Once they all had left Rias started to giggle.

"You have an interesting peerage Naruto." Rias said with a smirk on her face.

"Coming from the girl with both a pretty boy, and a super pervert. At least Koneko here is cute." Naruto said as he plucked Koneko from her spot and held her to his chest, not seeing her blsuhing face. "You know what, I should just take Koneko here and run away to an uncharted island." Naruto said jokingly, though Koneko smiled at the idea. Rias steamed at the very thought of her beloved being stolen by Koneko like that.

'Ufufufu, this id rather funny to watch,' Akeno thought as Naruto stuck his tongue out at Rias and hopped over the table while rubbing his cheek into Koneko's hair with Rias chasing them. 'It is nice to see Rias having fun with someone.' Akeno thought with care at the small smile on Rias' face.

"Come back here with my rook!" Rias shouted with a palyfull smile as Naruto laughed at her and brought the girl up to his face rubbed cheeks with the blushing girl.

"No way, she is mine now Rias-chan. We are going to run away together and have a litter of kittens!" Naruto said before Koneko passed out with a nosebleed, and Naruto broke down laughing.

"Did you see her face!?" Naruto said as he placed Koneko on the couch.

"Yes, it was amusing." Rias said with a smile that brightened the room. Only her cousin could make her feel as if she was a child again, because that was who he was.

It was why she loved him so much, even his letters made her feel loved.

"So Naruto-kun, what do you think about being a devil?" Akeno asked as Rias looked at Naruto with a serious look.

"Well, I love it. I can fly, and do so many things that I never thought were possible. That and now I can be with people that are like a family to me, and what makes it better is all the new places I can see." Naruto said with a wide, goofy smile.

"I'm glad you like it. Your peerage should be enrolled in a few days so you should enjoy the free life style before you have to study again." Rias said as Naruto paled at the flaw in his plan.

He forgot how much he hated going to school.

Damnit.

**Chapter End.**

**I got so many nice, long reviews on the first chapter that I honestly decided to update it again so soon. The more reviews I get the faster and better I work. **

**Also the first few chapters of this story will be more geared to getting Naruto and his peerage settled in. After all, it takes time to move into a new area.**

**This Naruto will be Demon-God like, but I am trying to stay true to his personality.**

**Also there is a reason why all Naruto's peerage has Sacred Gears, think of it like the Espada from bleach. Their chakra was turned into a Sacred Gear that would complement their new powers. They are only at full power when they are using their Sacred Gears, otherwise they are at equal strength to when they were human.**

**No Flames please.**

[OMAKE START] Questions

**Question from **_**cerxer1**__ - __Rias' peerage - what is your first impression of Naruto ? (as for Koneko an Rias, what was your first impression of Naruto when you first met im all those years ago ?)_

**Issie**

"That guy is really frightening, and I was honetly about to shit myself when he first appeared. Those glowwing eyes are going to be haunting my dreams for years to come." Issie said with a shudder. He had never been exposted to something so... powerfull before.

**Yuuto Kiba**

"I felt like I was in the presence of the a Demon-God, and that I was a mere insect before his might. He takes being a King to a whole new level, even though he seems like a very likeable guy. I would not want to cross him on a bad day, who knows what he would do to me." Kiba said with a nervous look.

**Akeno Himejima**

"Ara ara ufufufuf. He seems like a wonderfull potential mate for me, and that power was simply intoxicating. It was like being forced to submit by a true master. Mmmm, I am getting ahead of myself though, I rather like this Naruto." Akeno said with a pleasent smile, and dark intentions.

**Rias Gremory**

"The very second I met him time seemed to stop, and the only thing I could see was Naruto. It was love at first sight for me, and I knew that we were destined to do great things together. It was why I had him promise to marry me one day with a sacred oath. I had found my true love, and I was not going to lose him when my only other choice would be another Pillar family.I am glad I did choice him though, because now I can say no to all the other marraige offers that come." Rias said with an atomic blush on her face when she remembered that faithfull day.

**Koneko Toujou**

"I did not think much of him when I first met him, but then I became indeared to how he was true to his way. The fact that his chakra was so dense and powerfull even at a young age did not hurt at all. Over the years of getting letters from him I grew to love him even more and more. I am happy to see him again." Koneko said with a straight face.

_**Question from the dragon I won't slay **__**The DarkEnd Dragon**__ - Naruto- Naruto can you transfer your Devil Blood into an animal and make it a stronger more devil like creature like like you did with the toad or more devil like. say if you transferred your blood into a dog or a wolf could you make a hell hound, or could it mutate into a Cryptid (unidentified animal) like say a Chupacabra,_

If you could what pet would you transfer your blood into?

**Naruto Uzumaki**

"Yes, it is one of my special powers to turn animals into semi-devils if I give them enough of my blood, but they mostly just gain the wings and red eyes. Mythical Beasts though will be turned into Cryptids. I would have a Chubacabra as a pet, they sound pretty cool." Naruto said with a pretty big grin.

_**Question from **__ - 1, naruto harem(i don't know the pairing),if you will have sex with naruto what style do you like._

_2,will you be be submasive or dominant _

_3,naruto,if you must to choose one betwen ramen and rias what will you do._

**{question one and two - only current harem}**

**Rias Gremory**

"Of course I would have sex with Naruto, and it would be missionary position. I would also perfer him to take charge like a man should." Rias said with a fire red blush.

**Koneko Toujou**

"Um, I would after a few dates, and doggy style. I am going o try and be dominant, but I am fine with being dominated." Koneko said as blood leaked from her left nostral.

**Hanabi Hyuga**

"I don't really know right now." Hanabi said simply.

**{Question Three}**

"That is a loaded question, and I hope that it never somes to that... can I pick Rias covered in Ramen, If not then I guess Rias." Naruto whispered while drolling.

_**Question from **__**Vandun**__ - 1. Naruto, ever since you've been capable of making a peerage have you thought of any of your past foes you would have liked to have in you peerage?  
2. Lee, now that your a devil and can use all eight of the gates without harm(I'm assuming) have you tried to mastering any of the kinjutsu's related to the eight gates that Guy was capable of using?  
3. Naruto, the Elemental Nations was a separate and hidden continent do you know of any other possible hidden continent or believe they exist?_

**Naruto Uzumaki 1**

"Just Haku, he is the only person that I would want to have in my peerage from my enemies." Naruto said softly,

**Rock Lee**

"While I may be able to use the eight gates without dying I would be bed ridden for a month so I will not be learning any of my late Guy-sensei's moves." Rock Lee said sadly.

**Naruto Uzumaki 2**

"Of course their are more hidden continents out there, and I while find them all!" Naruto shouted in joy.

_**Question from **__**Drake the Gunner**__ - First question was already answered, _

_Rias peerage: What was you impression of the toad travel?_

**Akeno Himejima**

"Gross." Akeno said with a pale face.

**Issie Hyoudou**

"I felt like throwing up." Issie said with a green face.

**Yuuto Kiba**

"It seemed like a nice way to travel... that I never want to try." He said with a sweatdrop.

**Due to spoiler Issue's in later chapters only ****Macauleigh****'s second question can be answered.**

_2) Naruto- What qualities you looking for in someone to take the position of your queen?_

**Naruto Uzumaki**

"They have to be able to keep me in check, and be pleasent, strong, and smart." Naruto said as he listed off the ony qualities he was looking for.

_**Question from **__**WanderersShadow**__ - first is for issei...why the hell are you so perverted? dont u realise that being that way dosent attract girls to you? jus wondering man_

second is for Akeno...what was your first impression of naruto after he stepped out of the toads mouth? and do you think you may have/ develop a crush on him?

** Answered earlier**

third is for naruto...off all the people why did u choose bushy brows for your peerage? other than for his strength i guess o.o

**Issie Hyoudou**

"I am perverted because I am a man, and all men are perverts at heart!" Issie shouted as he pointed at the sky.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

"Because he is my friend, and I like his attitude." Naruto answered with a sigh.

_**Question from **__**ken lim**__ - 1)Naruto: How did your peerage gain sacred gear do they born with one or u give them one __**answered in authors note**__  
2)Naruto: Is your peerage gonna have Familiar too  
3)Rias Peerage: What do u think of Naruto and his peerage__** answered in question and chapter**__  
4)Koneko: Does Naruto know you're a nekomata and did he train u in Senjutsu 10 years ago  
5)Issei: What do u think of Rias cousin __**Answered in another question**__  
and 6)Author: Are u gonna add Ophis to Naruto's harem__** *Spoiler***_

**Naruto Uzumaki 1**

"Yes, but I will wait untill they are ready for the them." Naruto answered simply.

**Koneko Toujou**

"Yes, Naruto does indeed know that I am a Nekomata. We were all five through seven ten years ago so the other part answer is no." Koneko said with a semi-glare.

_**PLEASE LEAVE ME A BUNCH OF NICE LONG REVIEWS, THEY HELP ME WRITE THE STORY, AND LET ME KNOW I DO A GOOD JOB. NO FLAMES PLEASE,**_

_**LEAVE ME A QUESTION OR TWO AS WELL PLEASE. Though please remember to not overdue it, or ask questions about future events.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Nuns and Senjutsu

**Grrrr, I really hate having to put this, but I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD. I wish I did but sadly it was not meant to be.**

**Oh and just to let you know, Naruto's peerage were decided by a poll. I had no part in the picking of the Peerage.**

**Naruto's harem - Rias, Koneko, Hanabi, Akeno, Kuroka, Orphis, and Asia at the moment**

**Single Pairings - Issei/Irina, maybe Kiba/Tenten, Shikamaru/Temari, and one sided Ravel/Naruto**

**Story Start.**

It was Naruto's first day of school and he was doing his favorite activity from his Konoha years... he was ditching school in favor of walking around the city. Though he would have relaxed at his house if his peerage had found one, but sadly they had to stay the night in the club room. Though the most interesting thing he saw was that apparently Issei, the pervert, had a run in with another fallen angel and activated his Sacred Gear for the first time. Naruto could have sworn that he heard the freaky red glove talking to him somehow. Everyone in the room had congradulated Issie on getting it, and Naruto had to smile at how Rias treated her peerage like family. Even the Pervy Brat was treated nicely. Koneko-chan had been practically glued to his side since he had gotten hear yesterday.

Walking around Naruto realized that Rias was most likely going to get on his case about skipping school, and even though he knew for a fact he could take her in a fight he was not one to hit girls... unless they deserved it, or it was a sparring session. Let it be known that Naruto hated ruining the pretty faces of women, a trait he picked up from his old teacher Jiraiya. Oh well, at least he could have Shikamaru copy down notes for him. Turns out that he was the only person in the group that had more knowledge than a middle schooler. Being a ninja did not make you academically smarter, just a better cheater.

Due to his thoughts Naruto was not paying attention to where he was going and bumped into a girl wearing nun robes and a white head-dress. Though right now Naruto was more concerned about the fact he had knocked her down to where her panties were showing over her cute butt.

'Pure white.' Naruto absently thought as his eyes drank in her petite form, and golden blonde hair.

"Owwie. What hit me?" The girl said out loud as she got up and sat down while rubbing her head. Naruto was suprised at how innocent her green eyes were when she looked to be fifteen or sixteen.

"Sorry 'bout that I was not looking where I was going." Naruto said as he lent her a hand to help her get up, which she gladly excepted.

"It's okay! I wasn't paying attention either!" She said rather excitedly, "hey what is your name mister?" The blonde girl asked with a confused expression.

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service miss?" Naruto said as he gently asked her name.

"Asia Argento, I was transfered her from a church in england a few days ago and still don't know where anything is." The girl now known as Asia said with a smile.

"Ahh, so you do God's work huh? Gotta say that you look likable enough." Naruto said as unlike other devils that used God's name he was unpunished. The reason for that was because as the Child of Prophecy who was destined to bring peace to the world he was considered a 'pure' soul that did God's work as well. That and he had killed a being that would destroy the whole world he was given even more lead way in this. Light attacks, crosses, churches, daylight, holy water, and saying gods name did not effect him any more a human. Light attacks could still hurt him though, but it did the same amount of damage as it did to a human.

After all it was God that gave him his Sacred Gear after all. The 'True Longinus' was the ultimate spear that killed even gods, but Naruto's Gear was made to cancel out all Sacred Gears. It was the made for the sole purpose of beating the 'True Longinus' and bringing back its victims back to life. After all, EVERY Sacred Gears has an opposite that could cancel it out.

The 'Kings Order' was the Gear that was on par with the 'True Longinus'. Enough of that though.

Asia blushed at how Naruto unknowingly complemented her.

"Thanks Naruto-san." Asia said shyly before they both heard the sound of their stomachs growling. Asia blushed while Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarressment.

"How about I treat you to lunch and we call us even for me knocking you down?" Naruto asked as the girl blushed harder at what in her mind was a date. Though to Naruto he only had pure intentions. He was just naturally charming.

"You don't have to do that!" Asia said with a spreading blush, and waved her arms around.

"Hahaha, I insist. It is the least I can do after all." Naruto said with a laugh as he gently grabbed her hand and pulled her along to find a place to eat. He did not notice the fact the girl looked like her head was about to explode from all the blood rushing to it. 'That and I saw your panties so I would feel bad if I did not at least do something to make up for it.' Naruto thought to himself.

"I'm lucky to have met a young guy as kind as you are." Asia said as they slowed down slightly, and Naruto took the time to feel out her energy. He could _feel_ that she had a Sacred Gear in her body, and that she had mastered it as well.

"Thanks, you seem special. Tell me a little about yourself while we find a joint to eat at." Naruto said with a smile he inherited from his mother.

"Well I was born in a small village in rural England, and became a nun because the church wanted me to use my powers to spread happyness to the world, to cure the sick and injured with my prayers. I don't really know who my parents were because I was raised by the village. I was transfered to Japan to look for something a person with something called the 'Kings Order', and something about me being the 'Wife of Prophecy' or something like that. That and something about helping the churches around here." Asia said as Naruto lost his step and fell to the ground and ended up knocking her down with him from shock. He manuvered her so that she landed on top of him instead of on the ground. His hand on her modestly sized breast as this time they both hurredly seperated with blushs.

"Sorry about that, I tripped." Naruto said simply as he helped her stand up.

"Its okay, it was an accident after all. Are you okay?" Asia asked nicely as her blush vanished.

"Huh? You yeah, you just took me by suprise earlier with your statement. I'm fine." Naruto said as and old scar on his back ached a little from the war. He twitched twitched in a little pain from the last wound Madara had inflicted on his with his Complete Susanoo. The basterd had gotten him from behind with that damn giant sword of his.

"Did you hurt your back from helping me?" Asia asked as she invaded his personal space and lifted the back of his shirt and saw the scar on his back. She immediantly placed her hands on his back and two rings appeared on her hands as the glowed a soft green light, and the scar faded into nothing. Naruto was frankly amazed at how she did something even Tsunade could not.

"Thanks Asia! That has been annoyaning for awhile now, and I haven't told my friends about it so could you not saw anything about it if you meet any strange people." Naruto said with a small smile that she returned with a nod. Naruto was trying to stop her from becoming a Heretic, someone who used Holy Powers on a demon. He had no clue that she was already a Heretic.

"Okay Naruto-san." She replied before having her forehead flicked.

"Naruto, just Naruto. I don't really like being called -san from pretty woman." Naruto said with a cheesy smile. One that nearly stopped Asia's heart, and it sped up when Naruto suddenly picked her up and ran to the nearest tree and jumped into the branches to hide from Rias and Koneko who just passed by. He was not ready to be lectured just yet.

Naruto waited for the two to leave his sight before he hopped down with Asia. It was most likely best that the two girls did not know he had any connections to a nun.

"What was that for Naruto!" Asia said excitedly and with panic as Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"I seem to be causing quite a bit of trouble for you, sorry bout that, I am skipping school and those two girls are trying to get me back there." Naruto said with a pout that had Asia giggling, as they ran togather to go eat since she could no longer ignore her hunger. It took awhile but they finally found a small McDonalds and had some burgers.

[A few minutes]

"Wow Naruto, you sure do eat a lot!" Asia said in amazement at the fact he was able to scarf down over sixty hamburgers.

"Thanks, it is nice to be called fat." Naruto deadpanned as he teased the girl, and sent her into an apoligizing panic.

"I'm sorry! I did not mean to offend you!" Asia said before Naruto flicked her in the forehead again.

"Kidding, you need to learn when a person is joking!" Naruto said with a laugh as they got up and left the resturaunt. They were about to part ways when Asia grabbed Naruto's sleeve.

"Promise me that we will stay friends forever, and that I can see you again soon." Asia said as her insecurities became aparrent, and it indeared the girl to Naruto, who had the same insecurities about having friends.

"Asia-chan, I swear on my life that I will be your friend forever. That is my promise of a life time, and if I lie you can rip my heart out of my chest." Naruto said as he gently laid a kiss on Asia's hand. 'After all, I think I have found my next Evil Piece.' Naruto thought with a hint of joy, Asia had all the qualities he looked for in a 'slave'. She was nice, caring, and unique with a hint of crazyness.

[Later that night]

"Why hello Naruto-kun, would you be so kind as to tell me where you were all day when you should have been here... at school." Rias said with a dark smile. She had been looking for him all day when his shadow clone poofed in the bathroom when she tried to... play with him, and it was not a good thing when the man you are trying to seduce suddenly poofs away.

Of course Koneko had nearly punched a hole in a nearby wall when she fond out.

"I was exploring the city, looking for potential houses and people to make contracts with." Naruto lies smoothly. He was NOT stupid enough to tell them that he spent the day with a girl, and a nun at that.

"You smell like a woman. A young girl." Koneko said as they backed Naruto in a corner.

"I was at a strip club." Naruto said quickly before he realized how stupid he was in that very moment.

...

...

...

'Damnit, I am a dumbass.' Naruto thought as both girls looked at him in disbelief.

"I call bull on you." Rias said as she plucked a blonde hair off his clothes. "None of the strippers here have blonde hair." Rias said as Naruto looked at her strangely. Why the hell did she know that?

Rias blushed at the look he was sending her, and looked away.

"The girls at the strip club are great at teasing men with their bodies, so I go there and study how they dance. You never know when it will come in handy to know how to strip like them." Naruto heard Rias say as she thought about using it on him when she gave him a late night suprise visit. Hell even Koneko knew how to pole dance, and that was amazing given her... petite body type.

"Who were you with?" Koneko asked with an emotionless face.

"A candidate for my peerage, I was scooping her out all day to see if she was a worthy candidate. She has almost everything I am looking for, and I am waiting to see if she is the one that will fill a high position in my peerage. I felt she was hiding something from me, and I am curious as to whayt it is." Naruto said as he told them a half lie, while leaving out anything that could clue them into her identity.

"I guess that is a legitamite reason. What made her so special?" Rias asked as they backed off of him, though Koneko tossed him on the couch and jumped onto his lap.

"It was not what made her special exactly but she kinda reminds me of myself. A person that is being used for something they have no control, and she willingly goes along with it because she does not know any better. She has a Sacred Gear, and her... family is using her to fufill their needs." Naruto said with a sneer at how he saw it, he had seen the sad look she had when she told him about her past.

"That sounds horrible." Rias said with a sad look.

"Though that still does not explain why you were skipping school." Koneko said, bringing them back to the subject.

"I would have gotten all the memories from the clone at the end of the day from when Rias tried to rape it, it popped." Naruto said as Koneko glared at Rias, and then her breasts.

"Rapist. Naruto, for your own health you are sleeping at my house tonight." Koneko said without any inflection in her voice to hint at her plans. In her mind she needed all the points she could get, just because they agreed to share did not mean they weren't going to try and become his favorite. It was in a womans nature to be jealous, it was natural and could not be denied. Girls wanted to have all the attention from the boy they like, they are very jealous creatures that men will never fully understand.

Every girls had her good points, and Koneko was going to show them off to Naruto. Her lith body frame, healthy slim waist, toned body, and perky parts would for sure win him over instead of her Kings fleshy parts.

"Hey, I am not a rapist! I just have a healthy respect for Naruto's body!" Rias said as she wrapped her arms around a blushing Naruto's neck. He was not quite used to girls fighting over him yet, but he was happy about it. What straight, hot blooded man would not be excited about this or thought about it before. Men are hunters by nature, and will always be looking at attractive girls with good figures. This was also the reason guys were not good at commiting to women, as a hunter by nature they don't want the ultimate hunt to be over. They want to catch the best prey possible, though when a man did commit most men would never be unfaithfull to their woman. That was an insult to the hunting they did to get her in the first place, but they would still look at women because a retired hunter was still a hunter. Just because he looked did not mean he had perverted thoughts.

All people were perverted on some level, but men were more open with how they were. Girls were just as perverted as guys, they just did not show it as much as the other gender because they were fed on 'proper' behavior from a young age. Men are told by their fathers to look, and even joke around with their buddies about sexy girls. Girls are more private on it.

Though this only appies to human girls, so girls like Rias and Koneko had no problem trying to 'hunt' Naruto for their own.

Needless to say Naruto was fighting back a hard-on right now.

Both girls had figures that would naturally excite men. From Rias' mature body to Koneko's well shaped body. Right now he could feel them both right up against him, and he wanted to wait until he had a few more dates with them before going after his prize.

"Come on Naruto, lets go." Koneko said as they saw Naruto trying to sneak out of the room, and in his place was a log.

"Where the hell did you get a log from?" Koneko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't even know where it comes from, it is the most confusing Jutsu I can use. It makes my head hurt thinking about it." Naruto said as he felt something touch his back, and heard a voice he was starting to learn would always have a teasing tone. Sometimes he really hated the fact that unless he actively tried he had horrible energy sensing abilities. When he focused though he was pretty great at sensing things.

"Ara ara ufufufufu, look what the cat dragged in. A stray fox all for me, you shouldn't have Koneko-chan." Akeno said as she fond herself a log tyo her boobs. With Koneko still holding her log.

Weird.

Akeno had came in a few minutes ago with Kiba, who was smiling at what was going on. Naruto turned to the boy and glared.

"Tease me, and I will dye your hair pink while you sleep. Then I will burn all your clothes and replace them with stripper clothes." Naruto said as the blond held his hands up in surrender. It was more fun to tease Issei anyway. He just freaked out.

"Where are your peerage Naruto-san?" Kiba asked as Naruto looked at him deadpan.

"Looking for a place for us to live. Hanabi found a good house, but we only have one so far." Naruto said with a sigh.

"I guess that makes since. Sorry to change the subject Naruto-kun but I noticed that your peerage does not have a queen. Is their a reason for that?" Akeno asked with a curiosu look that spread to everyone else.

"Yeah, there are certain requirements I set for someone to become my Queen. She has to have mastered Senjutsu, Youjutsu, and one other skill. She has to be strong, about S-class or higher, perferably SS-class. A caring personality with a funny side, and be loyal. Right now only one girl fits that description, and I have no clue where to find her." Naruto said with a sigh, as Koneko figured out who he was talking about and became worried.

"Are you looking for 'Kuroka the Stray Cat' then?" Koneko asked as Naruto gave a quick nod of his head. "Stay away from her, she will only hurt you." Koneko said bitterly.

"You know her?" Naruto asked suprised.

"You can say that." Koneko said with a small glare at her feet. "If you want a Queen just wait for when I am released from Buchou's peerage. Until then just wait for me to get bigger." Koneko said as she went over to were Naruto was sitting again and got onto lap. "From now on this is my spot, and I will only sit in your lap." Koenko said, showing a bit of her nature. Rias smiled at them for a second as she held off her jealousy... barely. Koneko sitting on Naruto's lap was not a bad thing, she was a Nekoshou nature, a rare breed of Nekomata. Naruto on the other hand knew she was a Nekoshou, but not what she really meant by 'get bigger'.

"Ufufufu, you have a lot more 'growing' to do before you are ready to be a queen Koneko-chan. Maybe when you _develop_ a bit more." Akeno said with a teasing smile, that Koneko frowned at.

"If she gets strong enough then her looks don't really matter, chest size is not really important to me. Are you still training in Senjutsu Koneko?" Naruto said the first part to Akeno, and hte second to Koneko. Naruto was unaware that Koneko had stopped practicing her skills long ago. Though when he shook her head Naruto give her a head rub. "Then I guess I get to train myself a new sage." Naruto said as those in the room that did not know that about him were shocked. The only people not shocked were Rias, and Naruto's peerage who had just got in the room. He was starting to wonder where Issei was though.

"You can use Senjutsu?!" Akeno asked, honestly shocked. Being a sage was like having a Longinus. Once mastered it could bend space and time to your wishes. What most people did not know was that Naruto's father Minato's Flying Thunder God jutsu was made with seals that used Senjutsu to manipulate time and space to teleport the user.

"Yeah, but I can only bend space right now." Naruto said sheepishly. Bending time was still out of his reach at the moment. He saw no reason to hide his powers from people weaker than him, it made fighting more fun when people made counters for your powers.

"Wow, you sure are full of suprises." Rias said blandly, but then looked alarmed as she sensed Issei was in trouble. "Akeno, prepare a transport to Issei's location!" Rias ordered as Akeno made red circle for all of then to travel in, but Naruto and his peerage were not alble to use it because he was not keyed in to it.

"Bring the pervert back safe and sound." Naruto said simply and Rias and her group went through the circle.

They had a family member to save.

**Chapter End.**

**NOBODY FLAME ME PLEASE, I felt that Asia and Naruto were similar in how they are treated for something they had no control of. Issei will be paired with his childhood friend to make forbidden love later, as I said before I may hate him but I will not bash him. Even I can tell he is a good person, just a major pervert.**

**Naruto is not going to jump a girls bones just because she likes him, it was not in his nature. Otherwise he would have had at least a dozen children by now with all the girls who had crushes on him in the past.**

**Naruto and Rias are second cousins because their mothers share the same grandfather, but Kushina was only a half devil with a Uzumaki mother. Naruto was purged of his human blood from the chaos caused by the war.**

**Also, Naruto and his group [peerage and Rias' peerage] will be making a trip to the elemental nations.**

**Also thank you all so much for the reviews, and please keep themn coming. They make it so much fun to write when I get nice long reviews for all my hard work. **

[OMAKE START] Questions AFTER THIS CHAPTER I WILL LIMIT HOW MANY QUESTION I WILL PUT IN ONE CHAPTER, AND I WILL PUT MORE FOCUS ON THE CHAPTERS THEMSELVES.

**Question from cerxer1 **_- __Naruto - how strong would you say Kurama's Sacred Gear is compared to Boosted Gear, Divine Dividing, and the True Longinus ?_

"The sacred gear I got from Kurama has the power to launch Imari's, it is made for long distance destruction, so I would say that against mid and short range weapons it would beat them, but not in close range. But then again yu would have to be stupid to attack me close range." Naruto said with a wicked grin.

**Question from emilbootanimefreak **_- __To Naruto: How was the condition of the Elemental Nation before you left? And do you think it'll be alright with you gone?  
To Tenten: Any chance of you trying to go for Naruto, Kiba or are you and Lee an item?  
To Shikamaru: What happened to your wife/family in the elemental nation?_

**Naruto**

"Pretty good condition, though a lot of people died we were still pretty stable. They can handle themselves without me for awhile." Naruto said simply.

**Tenten**

"Maybe Kiba or Lee, but Naruto is not my type. I like someone who I can actually fighjt evenly with." Tenten said with a shake of her head.

**Shikamaru**

"All I had are a nagging mother, and Temari to worry about, and Temari is in Suna." Shikamaru said with a drawl.

**Question from Heromtz **_- __1- To Naruto: What happen with everyone else in Elemental Nations? Did Sasuke turn evil in the end and you kill him or he sacriface himself or something ridicoulus?__**Spoiler**__  
2- To Naruto and Rias: you said that both of you are second cousins because of you mothers been cousins, so that means that Rias's mother was a Uzumaki meaning that the uzumaki were a Devil clan or Kushina had one of her parents been a devil and transform the other?  
3- To Shikamaru: What you think of the idea of a entire battle based on chess? and if you played againt Rias will you defeat her?  
4- To Hanabi: how old are you? 11 or 12? if thats the case that would mean that you would have to assist to middle school instead or Highschool? and have you use your Byakugan on Naruto?_

**Naruto and Rias**

"My mother was a member of the Bael pillar family, and Kushina-san was her cousin because she was also related to the Bael family through the same grandfather." Rias said as she turned to Naruto.

"The Uzumaki were a clan of powerfull humans, and my mother was a fourth devil, making her a part devil. I was purged of my human blood making me mostly Bael now. It is where my Power of Destruction comes from. Like how Rias got it from her mother." Naruto explained easily.

**Shikamaru**

"I know for a fact that I can beat her if I tried." Shikamaru said with a rare moment of cockyness.

**Hanabi**

"I am twelve right now, and I may have peaked on his bathing once or fifty times... very big." Hanabi muttered with an atomic blush.

**Question from Bloodyninja88 **_- Naruto's Peerage: since we all know how naruto feel's about going back to school i was wondering how you all felt about it._

**Shikamaru**

"Easier than ninja missions." Shikamaru said simply.

**Tenten and Lee**

Here we find both them holding their heads in confusion while looking at a math book.

**Hanabi**

"I rather like it, though I was annoyed at being picked on for my eyes." Hanabi said with a huff.

**Question from Shinryu the Eternal Storm God - **_1-naruto: naruto what do you plan to do to issie when he shows his perverted side too much  
2-hanabi:hanabi when did your attraction to naruto start and what your opinion of the others in his harem  
3-akeno: Akeno if naruto asked would you reveal your heritage to him __**Spoiler for later events**_

**Naruto**

"Personally, I do not really care as long as he keeps his hands to himself. That and stays away from those I care about. Then I would be laying a beat down on him." Naruto said with a vicious smirk.

**Hanabi**

"My attraction to my King started a few months ago, after he saved me from my family. That and I saw the size of his tool, and any girl would be stupid to turn down that monster." Hanabi said bluntly.

**Question from Twin Fangs of Chaotic Insight **- _1: Naruto- You seem to have gained a natural disposition for being a true king. Did this start before you became a devil, or was it an attitude gained with your new position and power?  
2: As such a powerful devil and king, what do you look for in people to join your peerage?  
3: With your promise to Rias and obvious affection toward Koneko you obviously expect to have a harem(or at least don't have a problem with showing interest in multiple women). What is it you look for in potential mates and what would automatically take potential mates off the list?  
4: This is more curiosity, you seem to be a generally nice guy, but with your dislike of perverts, do you expect to have any issues with Issei, especially considering he spends so much time around Rias and Koneko?_

"Honestly my attitude has stayed the same, but nobody ever noticed it before. This was not a result of my awakening it was all natural. I look for people that I can make apart of my family to be in my peerage. I honestly don't expect to have a harem, but I have no problem showing multiple girls love. Harem is such a... perverse word. I don't really have a list of things I look for, but if you are into experimenting on people or screwing with their emotions you are off the list. The thing about Issei is that while I don't have a current issue with him if he ever goes to far then his life may be forfeit. Otherwise it is kinda like a breath of fresh air to meet a... unique person." Naruto explained easily.

**Question from... DustyDusty - **_Question for Kiba: Do you think Naruto would be able to handle the fan-girls or will Koneko and Rias interfere?  
For Naruto: Issei is a pervert, does he remind you of your teacher and will you punish/mess around with him cause of it? _

_**Kiba**_

"Buchou and Koneko are going to have to interfere." Kiba said with a chuckle/

**Naruto**

"I may not have a problem with him, but I am going to mess with him." Naruto said with a smile.

**Question from Exalted Demi-soul - **_Naruto: Can how good is your control over you new powers? __**spoiler**__  
Koneko and Hanabi: How does it feel to have another loli around?_

**Koneko and Hanabi**

the two glared at eachother and turned away.

Duanemaster has asked only questions that will come up later in the story, so they weren't answered.

**Please people, for now on please only ask one or two questions. I like them, but to many question are starting to over load me. Also I will NOT answer things that will spoil the story, or that I don't have the answer too. Also try and keep them about a single person**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME NICE LONG UPDATES, THEY MAKE IT EASIER TO WRITE.**_  
_


	4. Hanging with my peers, and toad travel

**I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD, but I really wish I did because then I could do whatever I wanted with them... hehehe!**

**Also Naruto will not be a serious person when the situation is not serious. He is Naruto after all, he may have been in war, but it was against One living person, fakes, and a Tailed Beast. Also he only actually fought in the war for about a day remember? Not enough time to experience war flashbacks or any real bad trama except some survivers guilt, which was taken care of when he 'avenged' the dead by killing Obito in this. So techically he only killed one person through out the whole war.**

**This is a romance humor for the most part, I HATE needless angst.**

**Also it is a fact that when a devil reachs a certain number of years, or has fufilled their use to their king they may leave the peerage. That is a fact taken from the canon.**

**The scene with Asia and Naruto may have started similar to the meeting with Issei and Asia but from then on it had very noticable differences. If you wanted cannon do not read my fanfiction, because while I use cannon as a Guideline I divert from it quite a bit until their is almost nothing in common.**

**If you had read my other stories you would know that most the time I revolve things around the characters I pick as Main characters, and that is NOT Issei here. I have said multiple times that I don't like him. Also Asia fell in love with Issei on the first meeting, so I did not let them meet first because of this fact. I thought she would be good with Naruto, and I will not change this.**

**Also the Child of Prophecy was Gods way of fixing the world, would you make the person who is doing your work feel pain from having anything to do with you? **

**Story Start.**

"Checkmate." Shikamaru said with a yawn as he beat Naruto in another round of chess. Rock Lee was in the corner doing as many push-ups as he could until Rias and her peerage got back from rescuing Issei. Tenten was glaring at a smirking Hanabi who was holding up a victory sign, and a deed to two houses.

"Told you that I was better at doing my job than you Panda-baka." Hanabi said before being put in a headlock by Tenten, who made sure to get her head under her armpits. Seeing as Tenten was only wearing a tank top, and had been sweating today it seemed like a great way to mess with the princess of the Hyuga.

"And I am totally better at making you smell my armpit brat!" Tenten said loudly as she grinded Hanabi's face into her pit. Tenten was always a bit of a tomboy, and it only showed when she was around people she was 100% confortable with.

"Oh God! Gahhh! That is DISGUSTING!" Hanabi yelled, and felt pain from saying gods name, and when she was yelling in pain Tenten pressed her mouth closer.

"Bwahahahaha!" Tenten laughed maniacally, before she felt a shoe hit her head. Knocking her away from Hanabi, and off the couch at the same time. Turning to yell at the culpret but saw it was Naruto missing a shoe looking bitter about his loss to Shikamaru.

"Tenten, I don't care if you mess around, but please make sure that you don't do it so loudly. Some of us are trying to think here." Naruto said as he was talking about himself and Shikamaru.

"5797... 5798... 5799... 5800!" Rock Lee said before collapsing to the ground. "Since I have failed to do 10,000 push-ups in the morning I will do 20,000 laps around the city." Rock Lee said tiredly as he fell asleep. Naruto had been making him practice while wearing a seal covered vest that emitted low levels of holy power to weaken him. Going over to Hanabi Naruto lifted her up, and used his shirt to wipe the sweat off her face, unknowingly showing her his abs and making her blush.

That was something he had in common with his cousin, neither of them cared if the people in their peerage saw them barely clothed.

"You did a good good Hanabi-chan, and I am proud of you, and you reward is that you get to pick who is in what house." Naruto said with a smile. Tenten snickered at Hanabi's cute crush, one she seemingly inherited from her sister Hinata. She did not really hate Hanabi, but she was going to treat her like she would a little sibling.

"Well then, it looks like you, me and Tenten are going to be in the smaller house together." Shikamaru whispered to an exhausted Lee, who was giving him a thumbs up.

"How very youthfull." Lee said after catching his breath. Tenten looked at her two new roommates before sighing, a lazy ass and loud mouth... just great.

"How lond do you guys think Rias will take to bring back Issei?" Naruto asked with a bland look.

"You have to work on your pateince, it has only been three minutes since she left." Tenten said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh don't tell me that you guys are feeling strange either, I know for a fact Shika can feel the Fallen Angels in the area. You guys just like to hide the fact your edgy." Naruto said with a pout.

"Well unlike you we die when were killed, so excuse us for being on edge and hiding it. You don't have to worry about people taking advantage of your emotions in battle, because nobody is dumb enough to try after that last Fallen Angel you killed in Konoha." Shikmaru said with a semi-glare. While Naruto fought harder, and more powerfull opponents in the war he also did it in only one day so it cancelled out. Naruto ended the war on the same day he entered it, so he was not expereincing the same things they did, and Hanabi had not scene the war period.

"Hey, if I get killed I die too!" Naruto yelled back with a ticked expression.

"Yeah, but you have the same power that makes the Tailed Beast immortal. You just reappear somewhere else when you get killed." Tenten said with a twitching eyebrow.

"Yeah, but as long as your body is in one piece I can keep bringing you guys back to life so what are you worrying about?" Naruto asked as they just realized that they did not have to worry as much about dying, but one thing stuck in all their heads.

'reappear somewhere else when you get killed'

"Oh shit, the Ten-tails is going to come back to life." Naruto said with wide eyes, and ones that everyone in the room had as well.

"Then we must be ready for it when it comes." Rock Lee said with a strangly serious expression. Naruto calmed down when he grinned at the thought of fighting the 'strongest tailed besast' again, now this was going to be fun. The others saw his face and groaned.

"We are going to be fighting it alone aren't we?" Shikamaru asked with a deadpanned expression.

"HELL NO, THAT THING STILL MAKES ME WET THE BED!" Tenten shouted without embarrassement. A lot of the people that saw it were the same way, the only people without that problem were those that faced down a tailed beast before.

"Suck it up Panda, I am sure our Kind is strong enough to defeat it on him own." Hanabi said with confidence.

"Maybe, maybe not. That thing is on the same level all four Satan's combined, though I am pretty sure I am too. We might hold the same amount of power, but it can use more at one time than me. Still I would say I can beat it alone as long as I was focused." Naruto said seriously as he weighed his options. The Ten-tails was nearly at the level of a demon god, but so was Naruto. Then again maybe he should just seal it away inside himself, his devil blood should make him the ultimate prison for the beast. Then it would never see the light of day again until it had gained intelegence. "Either way the stronger the Beast the more time it takes for it to reappear, so we have at least a year. That was how long it takes Kurama to respawn." Naruto said, sure of himself.

"That is good, we don't have to worry for awhile. It should be easy to beat it without Madara controlling it." Shikamaru said with a light smile, a mindless beast was easier to beat than a controlled one.

"True I guess, that and our King is a fucking broken character." Tenten said having her butt Juuken spanked by Hanabi. "Gaaaaahhhhh, it hurts!" She shouted as she jumped and her wings popped out as she held her butt in mid air.

"Language." Hanabi said with a smirk. Seeing Tenten get all butt-hurt was amusing to her.

"You little brat!" Tenten yelled with a snarl.

"You old hag!" Hanabi shouted back.

"Enough, both of you. Rias can be back any second, and I have a feeling she will not want to listen to your bull shit when she does." Naruto said loudly.

"Speaching of which, really... a strip club was your best lie you could think of. If that had not been a devil girl you would have been in the dog house for sure." Shikamaru said from experience.

"Hey, it was better than telly her that I spent the day with a nun." Naruto said truthfully, he trusted them to not tell anyone. That and they had no real issues with nuns either.

"Yeah, I guess that would have been much worse for you." Tenten said with small chuckle.

"Yosh, and while I agree you should have told her the truth." Rock Lee said with a stern expression.

"Oh yeah, and I think I heard you say that you would like me to burn your jumpsuits." Naruto said with an creepy grin, and dark aura around him. Behind him you could see the image of a creepy mask with bleeding eyes. Rock Lee cowered behind a couch after that.

"Now for a more pressing matter, we need to start to look for requests to fill." Naruto said seriously.

"How are we going to do that?" Tenten asked as Naruto had and epic grin on his face.

"Well, I have a few ideas for that. The first is that we all go out in the city and hand out flyers. The second is that we all do a stupid dance I saw while wearing angler fish clothes. The last is that we have Tenten get a tatto on her ass and run around the city naked to advertise." Naruto said as Hanabi grinned at a paling Tenten. "Lucky for you guys that we are going to do the second." Naruto said as Tenten and Shikamaru groaned, while Hanabi and Rock Lee smiled. It sounded kind of fun to them.

"Where did you get this idea?" Shikamaru asked suspiciously.

"Television." Naruto said with a grin.

Everyone groaned at that one.

Not a few seconds later a red circle appeared and out came everyone in Rias' peerage, with an injured Issei. Koneko dumped the boy on the nearest couch and took HER place on Naruto's lab, with a sutle glare at her rivals.

"What happened to the pervert?" Hanabi asked her fellow Loli in curiousity.

"Shitty Preist." Koneko said with a giggle at her own joke, since the insane man kept calling everything shitty.

"Then why is Issei not dead, preists do not fool around in killing our kind?" Naruto asked suprised a green fighter like Issei was even alive.

"Some girl got in the way, she was to pure to watch someone get killed and ended up saving Issei's life." Akeno said sadistically.

"A nun saved a devil, now that is something I never thought I would see." Naruto said in suprise.

"Yeah, it was to bad to because they are going to punish the poor thing. Asia I think her name was." Rias said unsurely, she might not have heard the name right. Though the look on Naruto's face really suprised her, he seemed like he was about to have a heart attack.

"A-asia you said right?" Naruto asked worried.

"Yes, that was what I think it was." Rias said as Naruto went pale.

"Is she okay?" Naruto asked with a small shake in his voice, he was about three seconds from running out and finding her.

"Yeah, a fallen angel came and took care of her." Rias said as Naruto let out a sigh of relief. She was safe. At least for now, and he was going to look for her in the city tomorrow. Naruto could feel in his gut that she was too important to let die.

"Do you know her Naruto-senpai?" Issei asked with hope in his voice, he wanted to pay back the girl that selflesly saved his life.

"No, I don't think so. I was just hoping that the girl was okay, after all a nun that does not hate us is rare and I would like it if they lived." Naruto lied expertly to the gullible boy. Koneko in his lap though could feel the his energy waver showing that he did know her, but she kept it to herself. She trusted that he had a reason for doing what he did.

"Then you can help me find her right?" Issei asked before Rias cut him off.

"No, I forbid it. That girl is to closely related to the Fallen Angels to get close too. You are too weak at this moment to even think of going to a nun, and as a servent of the Gremory I can't let you die so foolishly." Rias said as Naruto glared lightly at her, the point he had just made was wasted on her apparrently. He knew that they had different views on nuns and angels, but this was a bit much. She was corrupting the views of someone who had nothing against them. The world would never know piece if people kept doing that.

Rias almost winced at Naruto glaring at her, she had forgotten that Naruto was a hero that protected innocent people.

"If I go with him will it be okay then, I can even bring someone with me?" Naruto asked as Rias actually thought it over.

"I'll go too." Koneko said as Naruto twitched under her.

"I guess, but please be carefull." Rias said with a sigh, if she was being honest with herself she would have known that Naruto was just going to go anyway.

"Don't worry, the perv will be just fine with us." Naruto said pleasently, and Issei shot him a gratefull look. Biting his thumn enough to draw blood Naruto waved his hand and...

*poof*

His Devil Toad appeared.

"Okay guys, time for us to go to our new houses." Naruto said cheerfully as everyone in his peerage groaned. Then Naruto glared at them, "Get In The Toad!" He said harshly and they scurried towards the winged toad's mouth. Once they had all got in the toad it vanished in another puff of smoke, and was gone. Leaving Naruto with Koneko in his lap.

"Why did you not go with them?" Akeno asked with her usual aloof tone.

"He got a stomach ache the last time he teleported us all in his stomach. I will wait for the next trip." Naruto said with a laugh.

"Why don't you just use a teleportation circle?" Kiba asked speaking up.

"I like toads more, and it takes so much less energy to do. That and if he teleports into something bad he can just poof us away to safety before he spits us out. Toad travel is so much better than summoning circle travel because it is safer." Naruto said while they looked rather suprised.

"I kinda want to try it now." Rias muttered and only those with sensitive ears heard her.

"You know, I could use some help setting up my house. If you want you can come with me and help me move th furniture." Naruto said with a shrug.

*poof*

With another puff of red smoke the small toad reappeared. It looked at Naruto and opened it's mouth again, and Naruto got Koneko off of him can moved Rias to it's mouth.

"Now you will want to move your arms in first, and don't open your mouth or you might swallow a bug." Naruto said as the toad wrapped a tongue around her and ate her, though it had some trouble going passed her chest. Rias' peerage just stared in shock as a toad ate their club president. It was not everyday you saw a toad eat a high class devil.

"Anyone else want to get eaten?" Naruto asked as Koneko raised her hand, and the toads tongue grabbed her next. It had a much easier time eating her than Rias. With a final wave goodbye Naruto went in next as he actually went in without the toad having to eat him like the others.

*poof*

"Did that just happen." Issei asked as the other two nodded their heads.

[Inside the toad]

"Where are we?" Rias asked as the three of them were in a small, pink, fleshy room with weird walls that were moist. On the floor were animal skeletons, and some scrolls.

"We are in Gama-Gama's stomach right now. Time and space don't exist here normally, most people don't know that and ten minutes here is a second in the real world. Also the more power I give him the bigger the inside of here gets. That and the walls of his belly are indestructable, so it makes training a breeze. That and I can change how heavy even gravity is in here, and also I want to make sure you know a rules for being in here." Naruto started as he picked up one of the scrolls and tossed it to them.

_The Rules of Toad Travel_

_One - Do not engage in sexual activities in the toad._

_Two - Do not feed the toad anything bitter while in the stomach._

_Three - This toad is not a bathroom, and will not be treated as one._

_Four - No snakes allowed._

_Five - Do not enter the toad without permission from Master Uzumaki Sage-sama._

_Six - Do not kill people inside of the stomach or risk having their corpse digested._

They read the rules and memorized them, because this was actually kind of cool. Rias saw the use of being able to train in here, and the time difference would come in handy if you were in an emergancy and needed time to think on the way to the battle.

Though they both pouted at the no sex rule, then again they would not like having somebody to have sex in their stomach either.

"What are all the scrolls in here for?" Koneko asked curiously.

"The green scrolls are for Senjutsu training, the red are records of the Techiniques that I store here, the blue ones are storage scrolls that hold books from the elemental nations that I stole from the libraries, the purple ones are filled with things from the Pervy Sage, the black ones have control instructions for the Power of Destruction your brother sent me a few days after I awakened, the yellow one are filled with weapons I collected from enemies I beat, and finally that grey one is filled with training methods I use while in here." Naruto explained, seeing no harm in it as the girls practically orgasm'd at the knowledge in them.

"Can we...?" Rias started before Naruto nodded.

"As long you are in the toad you can look at the scrolls, except for the purple ones and only people with some Senjutsu training are allowed to use the green scrolls." Naruto said as he laid back and relaxed on a big scroll. For such a short distance it would take three seconds for Gama-gama to get there, so they had about 27 more minutes in here.

"This is amazing!" Rias said as she nearly drolled over scroll over the Power of Destruction. Luckily for her Naruto had added seals to the scrolls that made it nearly impossible to ruin. Then they noticed they Giant Scroll Naruto was sitting on.

"What is the scroll your on top of?" Koneko asked plainly as Rias raised an eyebrow.

"This is the summoning contract for Toads. Every summoner is suppost to keep the contract with their most loyal toad, and to me that is Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, Gamabunta, and Gama-Gama. Though I can give people mini contracts to summon a single toad. All my peerage is capable of calling Gama-Gama to them, but it drains them." Naruto said as he unfurled the contract, and showed the names. Most of the names were in black.

**Arashi Uzumaki [black]**

**Tobirama Senju [black]**

**Jiraiya [black]**

**Minato Namikaze [black]**

**Naruto Uzumaki [red]**

"Black means dead, and red means active." Naruto said sadly as he looked at the names. "You know if you two want you can sigh the contract, that way you can get to me in an emergancy or I can get to you." Naruto said with a shrug, the Toads would let anyone summon them as long as they could stay on their back for a day. That and Naruto could vouch for them.

"But we already have familiars." Rias said with a raised brow, and sad look.

"They don't count as familiars, and the familiars you get from the toad clan don't count as your devil familiar. Gama-Gama is a special case, and even he is not a devil familiar like what you guys should have." Naruto said as Koneko was fixing to sign it.

"How do I sign it?" She asked plainly. She was hoping these toads might help her master Senjutsu, and that maybe Naruto could help.

"Write your name with your blood, and then make a bloody hand print and place it under your name." Naruto said kindly, and Koneko did not hesitate to do so. "I will teach you how to summon them later, since I had to re-learn how to do it when my chakra turned to demon energy." Naruto said as he closed the scroll, and they went back to looking over the other scrolls.

"Why do your peerage hate being in here so much? This is pretty great." Rias said as she looked through the scrolls happily.

"Because normally I mess with them and make the room MUCH smaller, and make it much more cramped. It is a great prank." Naruto said with a chuckle that Rias returned.

"Your evil." Koneko said with a smile.

"Thank you, I try." Naruto said jokingly.

"I repeat, these scrolls are amazing." Rias said as her eyes raped the paper.

"No Rias-chan, you can't take them out of the Toad, they stay here." Naruto said with a roll of his eyes as he ignored the puppy-dog pout.

"Please." She said with a quivering lower lip.

"No." Naruto said as his face twitched.

"I'll let you touch my boobs." Rias said with a straight face.

"I am not Issei, that does not work on me. I was a ninja, and was taught how to resist seduction by the Pervy Sage." Naruto said as Rias pouted at his answer, "I'll tell you what, if you write some spells down in a scroll and add them in here you can copy down whatever you need." Naruto said as she smiled and nodded, sounded fair to her.

"Sure thing!" Rias said happily, and Koneko nodded to him. Then they felt the room start to shake.

"Looks like we are here." Naruto said as the room started to shrink, and the scrolls started to dissappear inside the walls. Soon they were being crushed together with Naruto's face in between Rias' boobs, and Koneko had her face forced into Naruto's crotch. Soon it started to get tighter and Rias was the first to be slowling forced out, she was being what looked like absorbed into the wall. Having one last thing to say Naruto looked at her. "Do not panic, and crawl up." Naruto said simply.

Once she was gone the room got tighter and Koneko was forced up face to face with him.

"Having fun." Naruto said seeing her blush. She nodded with a blush as she was absorbed next into the walls.

[Outside the Toad]

Hanabi, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Lee all looked to see the toad poof back into the room moments after they had exited it. They guess that Naruto had some things left to say to the club, but the hands coming out of the travel toads mouth were most definitly not Naruto's. Then Rias' head popped out of the toads mouth, but she stopped just before her chest. The toad opened his mouth a bit more to spit out Rias onto the floor.

"That was rather rude." Rias said as she rubbed her sore chest. Toad travel was not good on the chest apparantly. Koneko was the next to come out, but she shot out like a bullet and hit the wall. Rias laughed a little, but was not worried about her. She was a rook and they were sturdier than most. Next came Naruto as he decided to do it the old fashioned and crawled out, and ended up gettin an eye full of Rias' panties.

'Frilly.' Naruto thought as he stood up. "Hanabi, have you decided who will be in what house?" Naruto asked nicely.

"You and Me in this house, the others in the other house." Hanabi said as the other three left, not needing to stay any longer.

"Well lets get to work!" Naruto said as he made a Youki filled shadow clone to help with everything.

He wanted a good nights sleep for when he went with Issei and Koneko to look for Asia tomorrow.

**Chapter End.**

**Warning, I will have to slow my updates because I start work again tomorrow. Don't worry I will still update.**

**Also, Arashi Uzumaki is really a name in the Toad scroll.**

**Yes, next chapter there will be a fight over Asia's life against the fallen angels, only it will go a lot different this time around. Sorry for the rant earlier, but I was getting complaints that were not correct to the story. Also there will be a Konoha visit in the future.**

**Yes the bird boy will be showing up later.**

_**PLEASE SEND ME LOTS OF NICE LONG REVIEWS, THEY MAKE IT MORE FUN TO WRITE FOR YOU PEOPLE.**_

[OMAKE START]

**Question from Bloodyninja88 **- Question for Naruto and his Peerage: were do you think the log's come from when you use the substitution jutsu?

**Naruto**

"Ninja magic is the best answer I can come up with." Naruto said as he held his head in pain.

**Shikamaru**

"We make them out of chakra?" Shikamaru asked more than said.

**Tenten, and others**

"Um, maybe somewhere in the forrest a tree dies every time we use it." Tenten said with the rest agreeing with her.

**Question from Zhatan **- Question for Naruto: will you take Koneko's advise and stop searching for Kuroka? Or will you keep on searching for her?

"Honestly, I am still going to look for her. She is on my list of people I want to defeat in battle, but I won't make her my Queen unless Neko-chan agrees with it." Naruto said with a dopey grin.

**Exalted Demi-Soul **- To Rias's Peerage: Would you ever want to train with Lee and Naruto on their normal training regimen?  
To Lee: Would you ever compete with "The Strongest Youth" just to see test his Flames of Youth?  
To Naruto: Have you fought any Fallen Angels since you became a devil?

**Rias' Peerage**

"NO!" They all shouted as one, they had heard about what they did for basic training from Tenten.

**Lee**

"Yosh! I would most enjoy to fight one of the strongest people!" Lee yelled as fire appeared in his eyes.

**Naruto**

"Yes, I have fought five of them since I awakened as a devil." Naruto said bitterly, he did not like to fight to the death for stupid reason.

**Question from Umbra580 **- Naruto: Is wind still your element or did you gain a new one when you awakened as a devil? Also are you going to teach Issei, some of Jiraiya's techniques?

"Yes, I am still alligned with the wind element. Also I am never going to teach anyone Pervy Sages techniques, he most likely won't be able to do them without chakra or training. Also I am NOT giving him the toad contract, rasengan, or anything that I don't see fit other than physical training." Naruto said angrilly at the very thought of Issei missusing his godfathers moves.

**Question from WonderersShadow101 **- Rias, umm im not trying to be a pervert here but why is it that you cant sleep unless ur naked? ive always wondered about that.

naruto, what do you think of Asia? does she remind you of anyone you used to know?

**Rias**

"Well honestly I have never thought about it, I just like feeling the covers on my skin." Rias said with a small blush.

**Naruto**

"She reminds me of me kinda, so I have to say that I can feel attached to her." Naruto said with a cheesy grin.

**Question from Heromtz **- **SPOILER**  
2- To Hanabi: What happen with the Hyuga clan after war? we thought that after so many events there would be so kind of change over there including changing some traditions as the cage bird's seal, and another note: what Hinata did about your situation?  
3-To Naruto: Do you fear that some guy will bring one of you previous enemy back as a devil or fallen angel? and if so, would you bring back one of your dead allies?  
4-To Shikamaru: What if for some reason your lazy and smart personality started to attrac many females, lets say five and everyone personalities crash with each other and they start to do anything to win your affection even if you dont seem to recognize them, but after some time they started bonding and soon enough they decide to share you beetween them even if you are not ok with it, so what would you do? A- Chose one over the others and be possible killed by the rejects, B- Chose none of them and be killed, C- Accept and become their man/toy and do what a husband must do including please all of them in 'every' need for many years until you die or D- whatever answer you can find.

**Hanabi**

"There was no change in my clan yet, change is not instant will the elders around." Hanabi said as she ignored the question about Hinata, she was still bitter about their last encounter.

**Naruto**

"Nope, I am not worried at all. There is a time limit to ho long a person can be dead before they can not be brought back. Also No There Is NOT anyone I would bring back. Stop asking me that question." Naruto said with a hard look.

**Shikamaru**

"I am already in a relationship, and am not going after anymore troublesome women." Shikamaru said with a glare.

**Question from DarkVampireNegi **- Now onto the question this one is for Naruto. Do you want to fight other "God-like" people in the world. The second question is for Naruto and his peerage. How did it feel to learn that the elemental nations is small compared to the wrest of the world?

**Naruto**

"Yes, I want to fight the most powerfull people this world has to offer." Naruto said with a near feral grin.

**Peerage**

"Most of us were shocked to learn that the world was bigger than our hidden nation. Shikamaru nearly had a heart attack, and Lee went into a youth rant. I nearly spit out my drink when naruto told me, and Hanabi had stars in her eyes." Tenten said as she spoke for the rest of the peerage.

**Question from RisenHolow **- Naruto - have you met Sairaorg before and ever spared with him

"Yeah, about a month after my transformation he came and we fought. I won, but that I was injured pretty badly for a few days. He said that he could feel my power when I had awakened and tracked it down to fight." Naruto said with a grin.

[OMAKE END]

_**Please leave me lots of nice long reviews.**_


	5. My new Bishop, and A beautiful death

**I do not, and have never owned Naruto or Highschool DxD, but I honestly wish that I did.**

**Stop asking me to add people to the harem, I will add who I add and it will be a suprise. Because if you can not give me five reasons why a girl should be in the harem then why should I use her. It would only make it harder for me to write something that I don't understand.**

**Longest chapter for this story yet.**

**Story Start.**

Naruto slowly woke up as he felt the finest warmth around his body, with a small weight on his chest. His left arm was surronded by something soft and... with a heartbeat. That woke Naruto up imediantly as his eyes shot open and the first thing he saw was white hair, and yellow eyes staring at him with a slowly spreading blush at getting caught.

"I can understand why Rias is naked, but why are you naked." Naruto asked before he noticed himself feeling cooler than usual. "Also why in the seven blazes am I naked!?" Naruto nearly yelled as Rias showed that she was awake by barely opeing her eyes to peek at his reaction... evil woman.

"I was feeling warm." Koneko said as Naruto raised an eyebrow, "skin to skin contact warms the body better than clothes, I figured you would be willing to warm me up." Koneko said neutrally.

'Okay Naruto, it is to early in the day to get mad, but I need to turn this around somehow.' Naruto thought as he cursed his nice guy attitude for stopping him from tossing them out of the bed. So becoming perfectly still he started to absorb Nature energy to enter Sage Mode for the perfect prank. Funny how he was powerfull enough to use sage mode whenever he wanted to. Though he was also lucky that he had a contract with an animal clan, or it would be almost impossible to use Senjutsu without going insane from the hatred and rage you absorbed. When you had a contract though your link to the animals filtered out the malice of the world, meaning that he did not absorb the hatred in the air. Not that it would really affect him from his hatred control training with Killer Bee.

Once he had enough Natural energy he manipulated the space around Koneko and Rias, and had his sage powers to lift them up in the air... and bash their heads together. Koneko did not feel a thing, but Rias knew she was going to have a splitting head ache later.

"OW!" Rias yelled as she held her head.

"Really, you are going to abuse Senjutsu like that?" Koneko said with a funny expression that stated her disbelief.

"Yeah, I earned it after mastering it over a few weeks. I think that using it for something like this is fine for me." Naruto said as he let it fade away, he was still working on gathering natural energy while moving and was pretty close to figuring out how to do it. Koneko on the other hand was completly blown away from that revelation. She had been working on Senjutdu for years and had yet to even really scratch the surface, yet he claims to have mastered it in a few weeks.

"But what about that awfull hatred you get from using it." Koneko asked lowly, and Rias paid close attention, wondering this herself.

"I have an animal contract to cancel out the malice I receive from nature. Didn't you know that unless you have a contract with a sage bearing clan you automatically are forced to feel the worlds hatred. It is why animals will only teach this art after a person signs their contract, because an insane sage is a bad sage." Naruto explained as the implications of his words hit her. "But there are even greater risks now though if you mess up, instead of going insane with madness you will turn into a stone statue... of a toad." Naruto said as the girls shivered.

'Note to self: wait to learn Senjutsu from Naruto.' Koneko thought before they saw Naruto's nose bleed slightly as his eyes raked their nude forms. His eyes lost their blue appearance and became their natural red from his embarrassment. His eyes were literally the best way to see what he was feeling.

"Like what you see?" Rias said seductivaly as she pressed her arms together to make her breasts look bigger.

"Yeah, but you aren't going to seduce me today Rias-chan." Naruto said as he heard someone come upstairs. Naruto quickly tossed the cover over the girls nude forms, forgeting that he left himself exposed when trying to cover them.

'Maou DAMN that is a huge tool.' Rias thought as her jaw dropped.

'Oh My Banana, that is way bigger than in what school books tell you.' Koneko thought in shock, and a bit of happyness that he was not a runt. Then the door opened to reveal Hanabi in casual clothes and her eyes closed.

"Naruto, I made breakfast... for... you." Hanabi said before turning bright red, and in a style fit for Hinata she passed out, though her nose was bleeding. 'So much better in color.' Were her last thoughts before she fell back down the stairs.

"What is her problem?" Naruto asked without worrying about her safety, she could handle falling down the stairs. She was sturdy.

"Naruto, your naked too remember." Koneko said before Naruto looked down and shrugged as he put on some boxers. He was more concerned about why they haven't put anything on yet.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get your own clothes first." Naruto said with an eye twitch, as his nose bleed faded.

[About two hours Later]

"So where should we look to find Asia-san first?" Issei asked in a subdued voice, Rias had dragged him to the side and warned him that he could not trust anything to do with the church. It kinda scared him for some reason that he was enemies with people that his childhood friend Irina had worshipped. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the usually happy boys tone but shrugged it off as guilt, either that or the fact the boy had been injured last night. Okay, Naruto was not completely able to shrug it off so he decided to cheer the boy up. Wrapping an arm around Issei's shoulder he gave him a thumbs up.

"Cheer up Perv, think of it like this. If we find her I will personally give you something that I know you would enjoy. A porn that makes all others pale in comparison, and brings even the best dirty magazines to their knees in honor." Naruto said as Issei's pervy side showed up and he smiled. Koneko on the other hand shot Issei a dirty look for being inspired by porn, forgetting that it was her love that had the porn in the first place.

Love truly made people blind.

"Yes! Then lets find Asia-san!" Issei yelled as he ran off in a random direction. Naruto's eye twitched as he feel for any sacred gear users in the area and located Asia... in the direction Issei ran to randomly. His perv senses must have been going off and led him to the path of greater porn.

"I know your not fast, so hop on my back." Naruto said with a sigh as the small teen did not waste any time jumping on him as they caught up to Issei in seconds. Even perv speed was no match for Naruto speed.

"You idiot! Don't run off without us! We are going after a nun with a sacred gear! She may be guarded by a Fallen Angel for all we know. We need to come up with a plan of attack before actually meeting Asia-chan!" Naruto said as he made a slip up and added the chan to her name, though only Koneko noticed. She had figured as much though from being able to sense the changes in his massive reserves, seriously his base form had more power than her sister did when using Senjutsu! She feared how high his power went when HE used Senjutsu and his second gear.

*Grrrrrrb*

"You did not eat this morning did you?" Naruto asked in deadpan as his earlier statement was lost on the boy.

"Ahahaha, sorry." Issei said with an embarrassed blush. He was then lifted up by Naruto and put over his shoulder, much to his embarrassemnt.

"We are getting you something to eat right now." Naruto said blandly. It was only a few minutes away from where Asia was anyway so he might be able to time this so that it does not look like they are looking for her.

People were sending them strange looks on the way to the food place, and once they had gotten to where they were going Naruto placed the two he was holding down and let them order. He was not hungry at the moment.

'3... 2... 1!' Naruto thought as he timed when Asia would show up.

"Naruto-kun!" Asia yelled in shock at (seemingly) running into him after she ran away from the fallen angels. She was not happy with how they did things like killing the mostly innocent. It went against her very nature.

"Hey Asia-chan, wanna join me?" Naruto asked pleasently as he jestured to the seat opposite to him.

"Sure!" Asia chirped as she gladly took the seat across from her first real friend. It was not long before Asia gasped at seeing Isei and Koneko make their way to the table as well.

"Issei-san, your okay!" Asia said with a near comic look of suprise. It was like she was expecting him to be dead, not that anyone could blame her.

"Uh, yeah. I want to say thank you for defending me, a total stranger, yesterday from that exorcist." Issei said as Naruto raised an eyebrow at the statement. Issei just went up a few points in his book for being able to thank a person so humbly, and not let pride get in the way.

'I guess you aren't that bad after all Issei.' Naruto thought with a small smile.

"Why don't you join us for lunch Asia-chan, as a thank you for defending Issei-chan from the big bad human." Naruto said as he got a shot in at Issei at the same time. Naruto decided that for now on he would call Issei that, just because he seemed to hate it. Perfect teasing name, just because he was going to be friendly with Issei did not mean that he was not going to tease him.

"You two know each other!?" Asia asked in shock, not having seen Koneko yet. She had thought that Naruto was a human.

"Yeah, this little pervert is my cousin's slave." Naruto said as Issei tried to glare at Naruto, but felt Koneko glare at him first and his survival instinct kicked in.

"Then are you a... devil?" Asia asked in a quiet voice.

"Hahaha, of course I am. Though don't let that fool you, I am still a pretty nice guy." Naruto said jokingly as if telling her a huge secret. Her face became serious as she nodded frantically.

"I understand completely Naruto-kun." She said in a serious voice that gave Naruto a small laugh. Once that laugh was over they sat down at the table and Asia decided she needed to wash her hands before eating. Having seen what she did yesterday when they ate with the holy water Naruto decided to give her something else to use, that he took from Issei. Though Naruto laughed like crazy when Asia started tp pray, and Issei and Koneko looked like they had the life drained out of them.

"Noy fair! Why aren't you affected by all this devil repellent?" Issei asked as he got his energy back.

"Because I was choosen by God to bring peace to the world, or destroy it. I am mostly immune to all things Holy. They only do as much to me as they would do to a human. After all, would it be really fair to him to let me get hurt by the things that would make it harder to do his will." Naruto said as Asia nodded frantically, and the other two devils looked at him like he had just told them he was a banana.

"So your like the first devil who worships the big man upstairs?" Issei asked, making sure not to use God's name. Koneko looked eager for him to answer this particular question.

"You could say that. I have no problems with the Holy people if that is what you are asking, but I would not call myself a worshiper. I do have a lot of respect for the guy though." Naruto said without hesitating. Then Naruto turned serious. "Asia, you know that the Fallen Angels are going to kill you for your Sacred Gear don't you. You have already shown that you don't agree with their goals, and you are even a threat to their plans to start a war between the three sides." Naruto said as the young teen nodded her head shyly and sadly.

'War!?' Koneko thought in shock, while Issei was pale and sweating.

"That leaves you four options that you can do at this time. One, you can go back to them and follow their plans. Two, you get captured by them and killed. Three, you kill yourself and lock away your Sacred Gear from the until the next time it appears in a human. Finally, you become a devil and gain a form of diplomatic immunity meaning you would be safe and the Fallen angels would lose." Naruto said as he listed of the most likely things she could do. One things was for certain though, if they killed Asia he would slaughter each and every Fallen Angel they had on their side.

Asia looked like she wanted to cry at the honest tone Naruto was using.

'The only things I can really do are three and four.' Asia thought in sadness.

"Wait a minute! I am sure that we can protect her from the Fallen Angels!" Issei said as he glared at Naruto.

"We can not do that. Asia is a nun, and taking her in as she is right now would be grounds for war. Something that the Fallen Angels want." Koneko said sadly, even she felt a little bad for the girl next to her.

"If I pick option Four, can I spend one last day as a human?" Asia asked as Naruto smiled and nodded at her.

"Sure, but just to let you know we only have a few hours until they try and take you back. They are going to what for the late afternoon to try and steal you from us, since that is when they are at their most powerfull." Naruto said as he pulled out his remaining evil pieces and held them in front of the girl. Looking at the pieces he noticed that five pawns and his last bishop started to glow, as well as the Rook. "You can pick now Asia-chan. What do you knwo to be worth, five pawns, a Bishop, or a Rook?" Naruto asked as she pointed at the Bishop and it glowed red and went to her hand. "Okay then, at the end of the day you will be tranformed into a devil under my command. Welcome to my peerage Asia Argento." Naruto said as a devil circle appeared on her forehead with the number 1 on it and a bishop next to the number. Seeing their curious looks he decided to explain. "That means that on midnight tonight she will become my bishop. Nothing I can do will stop this process either so I hope that you weren't going to change your mind." Naruto said as he looked at Asia. Koneko though was more concered about the fact that Naruto had five mutated pieces. Only one in ten devils ever got a mutation piece, and he had five. His Queen, a Bishop, a Knight, a Rook, and a Pawn were each a mutated piece. Meaning he had one for each rank.

That would explain why he was only looking for people with either a Sacred Gear, or those with pure souls and strong bodies. Wasting those pieces on normal people would be a waste of potential, and power since not much was really known about mutated pieces.

"The we have to make her last day as a human amazing!" Issei said as he raised Naruto's opinion of him a few more knotches. Not that Naruto would ever say it out loud, but he was starting to come to like Issei. He may be a pervert but he was a pretty decent person when boobs weren't involved, though he was nowhere near as perverted as the Pervy Sage yet.

Asia seemed to look at Naruto for assurance, and his smile and nod made her beam. Then all three of them looked at Koneko with pouts.

"Buchou gave us the day off from school, so I see no problem with it. As long as the pervy-senpai keeps his hands to himself." Koneko said as Naruto gave her a hug.

"Then lets go give Asia-chan the best last day as a human possible." Naruto yelled as he pulled Issei and Asia into a group hug. Though he made sure to make sure to keep Issei a bit further away.

"So what do you want to do first Asia-chan?" Naruto asked as Asia blushed and whispered.

"I kinda want to go to an arcade." The blonde girl said quietly as her future king looked confused.

"Issei, you are a modern day person. Lead us to an arcade." Naruto said as Issei held back a retort that would get his ass handed to him on a rusty iron platter. Seriously, who was stupid enough to try and mess with a guy as powerfull as Naruto. Issei did not know how far you could push Naruto before he pushed him too far. Right now he knew that the pecking order was Naruto, Buchou, Akeno, then everyone else when it came to command.

[About 43 minutes later]

"Run for it, the cops are coming!" Issei yelled after he saw Naruto throw a machine threw a wall out of frustration. Naruto picked a few plushies out of the machine before grabbing the girls and getting the hell outta dodge.

"Why the hell did you do that!" Issei yelled as the ran.

"The machine was pissing me off!" Naruto said as they made it passed the police. He was going to have to ask Rias-chan to erase the people's memories of this. It was embarrassing to be seen as not even able to get a stuffed animal from a game. He did not even care that he threw one through a wall.

"It was doing nothing to you." Koneko said from over Naruto's shoulder.

"It took my money, and did not give me a prize." Naruto said simply, like it justified his reasons.

"Is that legal?" Asia asked as they lost the cops in the park.

"I don't know, but I would hazard a guess that it is a big fat no. The fact I took these is for sure illegal." Naruto said as he held up the plushies. He had grabbed seven different plushies from the machine he had sent around fifty dollars playing.

"You don't even like plushies." Koneko said with a sweatdrop.

"Well, I was going to give them to you, Rias-chan, and Asia-chan. Then send the rest to Baa-chan in the Elemental Nations as gifts for her and Shizune." Naruto said with a blush, while rubbing the back of his head.

"You have a Grandma?" Koneko asked suprised.

"No, but she is the closest thing I have to one at the moment until I meet the Bael family. Though I had to almost die just to meet her, and she has huge anger issues, and she hides her old age, also she is a drunken gambler that only wins when shit is about to go down." Naruto said as somewhere Tsunade just punched the closest person to her randomly.

"Bael family?" Issei asked.

"Yes, just like the Gremory family the Bael family are one of the 72 Pillar families of hell. Rias' mother was a member of the Bael family. My mother was her mothers cousin, so we are technically second cousins. Honestly I have only ever met one person from the Bael family and that was only because Sairaorg Bael had felt my power when I awakened and challenged me to a fight. Fighting him was the most challenging fight I had ever had, and I am proud to say that I won. We then got shit faced drunk together and he passed his title on to me since I was younger and stronger than him." Naruto siad with a chuckle, leaving out the fact that Sairaorg was his cousin too, and that he was coming top fight him again.

Koneko though was shocked that Naruto had actually beat 'The Strongest Youth'.

"Wow, my family is pretty normal. Though my Dad is a total dick with how he is always calling me names to people." Issei said with a smile.

"I was raised in an orphanage before the church was informed about my power, then I was treated like a saint. I had a happy life, though it was a bit lonely. I was always helping people that needed me, and everyone I helped became happier too. Though one day I had met an injured Demon that was on the run from an exorcist, because I was told to never deny a person healing I healed the man. He killed the exorcist after him, and I was kicked out of the church and taken in by the Fallen Angels." Asia said with a few tears in her eyes, but Naruto slung his arm around her and wrapped her in a hug. He himself was a sucker for a sad story, and had moist eyes of his own as he let Asia sob into his chest.

"Oh my, oh my. What do we have here? I thought I killed you, but look at you now as a damn devil. I guess I should have aimed for your head _Issei-kun_." They all heard as they saw a fallen angel floating in the sky, and Naruto was the only person that was not suprised. He had felt her **Malicous** aura, and was going to leave her alone as long as she made no moves.

"Yuuma-chan." Issei said with a pale face as he looked at the face of his killer.

"Raynare-sama." Asia whispered in fear, and hid deeper in Naruto's chest.

"Fallen Angel Raynare, you are out numbered and two of us are stronger than you right now. Are you going to try and fight for greed and get killed, or will you leave and live. One thing is for sure though **YOU WILL DIE TONIGHT IF YOU LAY EVEN ONE HAND ON THOSE I CONSIDER PRECIOUS!**" Naruto said as he was covered in a frightening aura of impending doom, the grass around them died from his presense as his eyes turned a malicous blood red.

"Hah! You must be some low-class devil if you are even entertaining the opinion that you devil scum can kill me." Raynare said with confidence as she crafted a Light Spear with her powers, and sent it at Naruto. Only for him to catch it with a single had, though Issei was sweating from flashbacks of his times with Yuuma. Raynare was shocked that a devil could touch her Light Spear and not flinch in pain.

Suddenly she started to hack up blood as something pierced the right side of her chest, and when she turned her head around she saw Koneko with her ARM stretched out through her. Naruto looked at the horrified Issei and gave a sigh.

"Issei, you obviously have a problem with this girl. So use your Sacred Gear and kill her right now. Remember that your gear is powered by your will and wishes." Naruto said as Koneko tossed Raynare onto the ground with a *thud* and Naruto held the Light Spear to the girls neck to stop her from trying anything.

"Issei-kun, you wouldn't kill me would you. I love you remember. You gave me this bracelet remember." Raynare said as she changed her face to match her Yuuma face. Naruto sneered at her for messing with someone's feelings like that. Issei turned away as tears were flowing down his face.

"I can't kill her. I can't bring myself to kill my first girlfriend." Issei said as naruto gave him a smile for his loyalty. Another bonus in his book. Raynare was about to try and escape before she had her head cut off by the spear of Light Naruto was holding. While he had no problems with the Fallen Angels this girl was evil, something that he needed to kill to help the world find peace. She was passed redemption, and would eventually start a war if left unchecked. She was lucky that he killed her painlessly, instead of using the Power of Destruction to kill her. That would have made her feel her body disintergrate.

Asia ran to a bush to throw up the remains of her lunch at the beheading, but was stopped by Koneko who shook her head. Asia stopped it in her throat and forced it back down and looked at the corpse. Seeing the sad look in Naruto's eyes at having to kill a living person. SHe could plainly see that he was not enjoying having to do that.

"Issei, Asia." Naruto said without using honorifics. "There are two types of people in this world. Those that are ruled by the dark emotions of their heart, and those that are not controlled by them. As devils we are subjected to our dark desires even more. Each of us have one deadly sin that is more powerfull and that we are always tempted by. Humans turned into Devils like you Issei will have an even harder time since you were not born or trained with the ability to deny your darker side. Everyone has dark emotions. This girl that you called Yuuma was being ruled by her Rage and Pride. She was also making no attempt to control it, and was going to kill anything to get what she wanted. As Devils we have to be on alert from Angels, Fallen Angels, and even other devils or we will lose our own lives. That is the way the world is for us, and that is the world I am going to change into something brighter." Naruto said as he got on his knees and closed Raynare's eyes in a final act of respect. "Always respect the dead. Even more so when they were killed by our very hands because we took their lives, so we will not ruin their deaths." Naruto said further as he used a small spell to heal the dead girls body back to its original condition. Though the scars on her were there.

Then he stood up and placed his hands together and the girls body started to fade away peacefully into nothing.

Let it be said that Naruto hated to kill with a passion, since it went against his very dream of acheiving world peace.

"What is your Sin Naruto-kun?" Asia asked sadly. Koneko glared at Asia for asking a question like that, since in her mind Naruto would not like admitting his own sin.

"... My sin... I don't know what my sin is." Naruto said with a sigh. Honestly he had never really felt dramn towards a sin before, and as a devil with dark emotion control he was almost sure he had extremely low chances of finding out.

"What would my sin be?" Issei asked curiously.

"Lust." Came the response of both Naruto and Koneko as they deadpanned at the blushing boy.

"What would mine be?" Asia asked as Naruto looked her over with a critical gaze. His eyes glowed red for a moment before turning back to blue.

"I can't see your sin. So we will have to find out when you become a devil." Naruto said with a smirk at his smooth lie. He had seen her sin and had almost laughed at it, it really fit her as a woman.

"Can I still worship God when I am a devil?" Asia asked sadly.

"Pfft, yeah you can. As long as you don't touch Holy Water, go into a church, and can take the pain from praying then you can still worship him. I warn you though, don't bring it up around any devils though. They may try to kill you for treason to the devil race." Naruto said with a conforting smile.

'A devil that worships God. This is new.' Koneko thought as she reviewed everything Naruto said. 'He is feeling guilty about the death of somebody and it must have tramatized him, I could see it in his eyes.' Koneko thought with a sad look.

Suddenly a magic circle appeared under Asia as she lost the light in her eyes and passed out. Black wings coming from her back before Naruto caught her. Naruto looked up towards the sky and glared at the dissappearing form of a Fallen Angel. Naruto could sense that the power of that Fallen Angel rivaled Rias, which meant he would need to up his peerage's training just in case.

"Hahaha, it looks like another Shitty Devil, with the shitty nun. Ahahaha, I get to introduce all of you to the love of god. Oh, and the girl that hit me with the couch." The insane white haired man whose name Naruto did not know said as he pulled out a gun. Though Naruto could just feel that this guy was the one that Rias had talked about.

Raising his hand in front of him he sent a single blast of power at the priest, destroying his body in a single blow. This caused everyone to sweatdrop at him, after his whole speach he goes and blows someone up.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that something else was suppost to happen tonight?" Issei asked with a raised hand.

"Yeah, if I had not been here Raynare would have kicked your ass and kidnapped Asia. Me flaring my power must have drawn in the priest though, and if I had not been here who knows what would have happened to Asia." Naruto said as Issei cried anime tears at the ass kicking part. Was he really that weak compared to Raynare that Naruto knew for a fact what would have happened?

"Yes, you are in fact that weak. You had just become a devil and have not had any type of real training to this day. You are the second weakest evil I know right now, with only Asia being weaker than you." Naruto said as Koneko smiled.

"Can you read minds?" Issei asked in awe.

"Know, but I can read you like a book." Naruto said with a smirk. "Now lets go home everyone, I still need to get Rias-chan to wipe the memories of what happened today from the police." Naruto said with a sweatdrop forming on Issei's head.

'It was your fault they chased us in the first place.' Issei thought before he got up and started to walk away with them. Giving one last glance to the spot where Raynare died, and promising himself to grow stronger. Then he looked back at Naruto and saw him with his wings out and taking off into the sky, with Koneko right behind him.

"COME ON GUYS! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND! I CAN'T FLY YET!" Issei yelled as he cased after their dissappearing forms.

Just another day with Naruto.

**Chapter End.**

**Remember that with Naruto hear, and even in cannon he saved the innocent. SO the chances of Asia being captured and dying at the hands of the fallen angels was almost less than three percent. This chapter was also for the sake of Issei showing Naruto his good qualities, because even though I personaly don't like Issei I will not bash him for such a stupid reason.**

**Also Issei needed to see how the world really works, and who better than Naruto to show it to him.**

**Also Rias killed Raynare with a single attack, so imagine how easy it would be for Naruto to destroy her. I would not even call it a battle, and sorry if this chapter dissappointed any of you but I am not good at fight scenes.**

**ASIA IS IN NARUTO'S PEERAGE END OF STORY **

**This is not cannon, and will not be treated as such. It is fanfiction, and if you have read any of my other stories you will know that iI barely stick to cannon, and the further into the story I get the further away from cannon I get.**

_**Please leave me a ton of reviews. Some nice long reviews make me feel appreciated you know. We fanfiction writers do this for FREE. We do not get paid to write fanfiction, and we spend our free time doing it for you fans that read it. Even a sentence or two telling how you like the story makes any author feel apretiated. I feel I speak for most authors when I saw that when we see a lot of reviews we work harder to get more of them**_

[OMAKE START] Questions

**Umbra580 **- Naruto: Are you good at using fuinjutsu? Also can a Devil turn back into a human after being reincarnated?

"Yes, I have been excelling in my Fuinjutsu training. I would put myself at the level of an Uzumaki Chunin at the moment. Also when you become a devil their is no known way to become human again." Naruto said with a sigh. So many of his friends had denied becoming devils because of that fact.

**Exalted Demi-Soul **- Naruto: In an earlier question, you seemed to show a dislike toward the word Harem. So, what word, or words, would you use to describe you gathering of lovely ladies

"I would always refer to them as the people close to my heart, and to lable them would sully their beings." Naruto said with a glare.

**Bloodyninja88 (friend) **- Tenten: you didn't seem to like the angler fish dance idea, so does that mean you would of rather got a tattoo on your ass and run around the city naked.

Issei: how much would you of paid to see Naruto third idea for advertisement, which included Tenten running around the city naked.

**Tenten **

"Hell yes! Then at least I can cover my important parts while I run. But the humiliation of dancing for those people would be like social suicide! Worse yet is that Naruto can punish me for not doing it, he is just too nice to do it." Tenten said with a shiver.

**Issei**

"I would have given all my money to see that, as a matter of fact I am going to talk to my new Hero Naruto-sama right now." Issei said with a perverted giggle.

**DarkVampireNegi (friend) **- Naruto. What are your current feelings for Hanabi.

second question for Naruto would be how many women are you comfortable being with romantically?

"Honestly, I have very slight romantic feelings for her at the moment. She appeals to my woman loving nature, but her age kinda keeps me away." Naruto said before giving the next question some thought. "Honestly, as long as they all can love me and not mind each other I have no real limit." Naruto said with a blush.

**Breaker666 **- Naruto- What are your thoughts on the different races? Please describe each one individually.

"Well for Angels I have to say I respect them for staying pure and true to their beliefs, and the fact that they are filled with love for so many people. Fallen Angels, while they have abandoned there beliefs, I enjoy the fact they had the guts to go for what they wanted. Devils on the other hand have so much more fun, and I can always count on a devil to be willing to give me a good battle, also that they are so ambitious. Dragons are strong, and that is enough for me to like them. That and they never waver from their goals and dreams. I have no real positive or negative feelings about humans due to their true nature being so random." Naruto said honestly as he listed what he liked about each race.

[OMAKE END]


	6. Pets, Games, And Naruto vs Sona

**I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD, and if I did then... hehehehehe bye bye Sasuke and hello Naruto Kushina incest.**

**Also, thanks for the positive reviews, and sorry for the late post but I had an extremely painfull Kidney Stone keeping me from doing much for the last few days. If you have had one you will know how much they suck, and how little you want to do anything. Combine that with the stomach bug I caught and BOOM... no writing for awhile.**

**Story Start. Sickness be gone.**

"Dance my minionsm dance." Naruto mumbled with a savage grin as he laid back in a lawn chair as all five of his peerage danced around in tight, angler fish outfits. Next to him was a sign that said 'They will stop dancing when two hundred people request it, and sign the paper'. This was his plan to collect a bunch of signatures in one day. Unlike his cousin who did one request at a time he was going to milk this for all it was worth. That and he could watch the girls dance in skin tight outfits, and though he was not a huge pervert like Issei he could still admire the female form. The only person having trouble dancing was Asia, but with her dancing he would not have to.

They already had 189 signed contracted that requested them to stop dancing, mostly from adult women that were insulted by the 'indecent' clothes Naruto made them all where. Rias was looking at him in disbelief at how he was getting more contracts than she did in six months. He was literally doing no work besides petting a purring Koneko in his lab and sipping on lemonade.

"Keep it up minions, only eleven nore to go and you can stop! Tenten, don't be afraid to shake your ass a little! Shikamaru speed it up a little, and Lee, match the others speed without going over. Asia, you can come take a break since this is your first day! Hanabi, use your loli power and shake it!" Naruto yelled as Asia skipped over to them while the others glared at the relaxing group.

"You try dancing!" Tenten shot back, before she was hit by a flip-flop.

"Suck it up, I am wearing the Angler Fish outfit as well!" Naruto said loudly. True, he was not going to let his peerage suffer alone so he decided to at least where the outfit. The only difference between them was that they were wearing devil tails, and that they had their wings out for 'advertisment'. He looked down at Koneko in his lap and noticed that she was literally drolling over his outfit for many different reasons he could guess.

One was that she was a cat and he was dressed like a fish. Two was that he was dead fucking sexy with how it clung to him, and three was that he was scratching her right where her Cat ears were hidden. She was in a world of pleasure right now on the level of orgasming, but in a non-sexual way.

"Yosh! Let the power of Youth explode all over you." Rock Lee yelled, as he and the others got to a part with a hip thrust. The sexual inuendo went right over his head as he continued to dance, but with Naruto spraying his lemonade all over Rias.

"Nice Naruto, just nice." Rias deadpanned at the laughing Naruto.

"So I hear from Koneko that you beat a Ultimate level devil and didn't tell me." Rias said with a small glare.

"Yeah, but that is not important. He was just a stepping stone to one of my goals." Naruto said as the other devils in lawn chairs around him looked at him weirdly.

"Goals? As in plural?" Kiba asked with a blush as he looked at Tenten.

"Yeah, I have four different goals. My first goal is to claim Rias-chan's virginaty, and make her submit to me sexually as I bring her to new levels of pleasure as she twitched under me. " Naruto said as Rias turned a shade darker than her hair at how blatent he was being about it. "My second goal is to defeat Orphis the Infinity Dragon God, and make her submit to my power. I have unfinished business with her from a few years anyway, and I will have my question answered." Naruto said as he remembered the young gothic girl he had caught looking at him with an strange look. He was going to find out what she thought of him, and the fact she was tied for the title of 'strongest existance' with the Great Red put her on his list of people whose asses he needed to kick anyway. Though he only learned who she was from Saibaorg after they fought, and that she almost never appeared before people unless they were destined for great things. "My third goal is to start a huge family." Naruto said simply, and with a smile.

'I will give you that family Naruto.' Rias said as her thoughts were shared by Koneko, and Asia unknowingly.

'I will give you babies.' Koneko thought as her blushing face was sent into a deeper red.

"Though my fourth goal is the one that was passed onto me by my own Godfather. I will bring peace to the world and end the cycle of the hatred between the factions, and bring understanding to the world. That or destroy it and start it anew, that seems like a good back-up plan for that." Naruto said as Akeno whistled at his goals from where she was.

"You have some pretty hefty goals there Naruto-kun." Akeno said as Naruto shrugged, all he wanted out of eternal life is peace, family, and powerfull opponents.

"Not really, the only goal really matters is the third. I can live with it if the others are never completed, but then again I do have forever to complete them." Naruto said as the last person came up and signed the contract. "OKAY EVERYONE YOU CAN STOP DANCING NOW!" Naruto yelled to his peerage. "Hey Rias-chan, where is the pervert?" Naruto asked as he looked around for Issei.

"I am having him pass out flyers." Rias said with a gentle smile.

"Doesn't he have a familiar to do that for him?" Naruto asked in confusion, though it reminded him that he needed to get his peerage their familiars soon. Well, actually techically Hanabi already had a familiar by pure luck.

"No, but we are going to go and get him one later. Would you and your peerage like to join us?" Rias asked with a false sugary smile that implied he did not have a choice. Oh well, he was going to go anyway.

"Naw, we are good right now. Dealing with one Fire breathing penguin is bad enough when I have to see it." Naruto said as everyone looked at him strangely. "What, Hanabi met a fire breathing penguin in the Elemental Nations and made it her pet." Naruto said as Akeno gave a laugh.

"Well, we should get back to school now. Break is almost over." Rias said as she looked at the sun.

[Club room, four hours later]

"Everyone, we will be having a guest today. Someone that I know has been dying to meet the new devils here." Rias said as everyone looked at her with slight interest. Though Naruto was floating around the room taking a nap.

"Is he sleep flying?" Asia asked in wonder, and with that everyone forgot what Rias had just said. Though this was interupted by a summoning circle appearing in the room, and a person appearing out of it. He practically radiated power and they stared at Rias for a second.

"Uncle! What are you doing here?" Rias asked in shock as she stared at the Head of the Bael family.

"We are here to take Naruto away and start his training to lead the family. It has come to our attention from the previous heir Sairaorg that he was beaten in battle by Naruto Bael Uzumaki, and as per the rules of our family that makes him the next head." Lord Bael said with a straight look. Hearing that a boy with the power of destruction beat his son, who did not have it was a welcome thing to him.

Rias seemed shocked, but got out her phone and sent a text to Sona that she would have to come later.

"So where is the young lad!?" Lord Bael (I never heard his name) said in a booming voice that woke Naruto up and made him fall to the ground, which just happened to have Akeno under him. His face landed in her cleavage as he tried to go back to sleep.

"Who the hell woke me up, and how bad do they want to me kill them!?" Naruto shouted as he jolted up, and with a snap Akeno's bra went with him and hung off his head. Everyone looked at him like he was insane, but then again he was never the brightest tool in the shed when he wakes up.

"That would be me my boy!" The well aged man said with a twinkle in his eye. "It is good to see that the man you beat my son has such strong power in him!" The man said as he scoped out Naruto's power.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked again.

"I am the father of Sairaorg, the man you defeated a few monthes ago. As well as your biological Granduncle!" He said as Naruto shrugged, it was not like it affected him.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked as the older man laughed at the attitude Naruto had.

"You also have guts! I like that! That is something you will need to succeed me in the future, I am hear to claim you as my new heir to the Bael family. From this day onward you are heir to the Bael family, and unless you are defeated in battle by a Bael you will keep that position." Lord Bael said as he stunned everyone with his words. Naruto looked over to Rias with a deadpan expression.

"Is being heir to the Bael family a good thing?" Naruto asked, since Rias was heiress of the Gremory family she had the most experience with these kinds of things.

"Yes, it is very good. With this you have even greater influence than me in political issues in hell." Rias whispered with a slightly jealous undertone. "Even your peerage will be treated like royalty among devils." She said as Shikamaru let out a troublesome at that.

"So my heir already has a peerage? Step forward servents of the Bael family and present yourselves!" He demanded as Naruto's peerage steped foreward fearlessly, in most cases since Asia looked like she wanted to wet herself at the moment. Lord Bael looked over them all with a critical gaze and nodded in approval at them. "With the exception of the blonde child you have a very strong peerage. I can feel that they all have great potential." Lord Bael said as Naruto lifted his hand and caught a punch from the older easily. "You are strong, most would have died just now but you are not even shaking or flinching." Lord Bael said as Naruto gave him a hard look as everyone looked shocked at the speed the old man showed, and the fact Naruto caught it easily. The only person that had also been able to keep up with the speed was Lee since he himself could move faster than that.

"Did you just come to test me, or do you have another reason for showing up since you must have figured out now that I am staying hear." Naruto said as he hinted at the fact that when they made fist contact Lorb Bael was able to sense his thoughts. It was said that whe great warriors clashed fists they were able to tell everything about each other.

"Yes, it would seem so. I also came to tell you that at your earliest convenience that you will be needed to come by the Bael castle in hell to be announced as my heir." Lorb Bael said as Akeno and the others made sure that they stayed out of his line of sight. Unlike Naruto they were slightly scared of the imtimidating man.

"Then I will stop by at some point later." Naruto said as the man nodded and left via teleportation circle.

"Who was that guy?" Issei asked shakily as he got out from under the table he was hiding under.

"That would be Lord Bael, the current leader of the Bael family." Rias said with a small quiver. He may have been her uncle but he was one scary son of a bitch. A thought that most people in the room shared.

"That guy was scary as hell." Tenten said as she let the shiver she was holding out. She felt violated under his intense stare. Rias was on her phone again to tell Sona that is would be okay to come in now.

"Okay, as I was saying earlier we of the Ocult club are going to be having an important guest today that I know personally." Rias managed to say as the door opened to reveal the president of the student council, and the rest of the council.

"Good afternoon Rias-san, I must say that your peerage has increased by quite a bit since I had last scene you." Sone Sitri said as her gaze fell upon the ocupents in the room.

"Wrong-o, these guys are apart of my peerage." Naruto said as he pointed to the people that were his in the room.

"Oh, then you must be Naruto-san." Sona said with a strict look as she glared at him. "You have not shown up for more than two classes since you and your peerage enrolled here." She said with a glare.

"I kept getting lost on the road of life after having sex with a black haired Nekomata, so I had to run around the city backwards while throwing salt over my shoulder when I ran under a ladder and broke a mirror. Feeling unlucky I ran to Rias' house to grab a pair of her lucky panties since my lucky boxers were in the wash, and when I got back I realized that I left my wallet at Rias-chan's house so I ran back only to remember that I put it in my back pocket instead of my side pocket. Then when I learned that fact I looked at the time and saw that it was passed school hours so I took a nap." Naruto said as somewhere in Konoha Kakashi started laughing like an insane man. Everyone else though weren't sure if they should call him a fibber or not.

"Is any of that true?" Rias asked with an atomic blush. She might just die of embarrassment if he did go through her panties.

"You say something?" Naruto asked in a true Kakashi quote moment. Only Tenten slapped her head after she heard that.

"I believe that you should attend school more often Naruto-san. It would be good for you." Sona said with a strict tone that Naruto ignored.

"I decide what is good for me, and right now that is making sure I find the right moment to take Rias' virginity." Naruto said as he gave Rias a firm ass squeeze, as if to conferm the statement.

"Why I never!" Sona said as she almost started to rant at him before her newest pawn decided to take things into his own hands.

"You listen here, Sona-sama is from the Sitri family and you will treat her with respect!" The pawn boy said before having his face kicked by Naruto.

"You listen you fan-boy. I don't give people respect unless they are either powerfull or have earned it. Right now your King's power is not enough for me to respect." Naruto said with a dull look. Sona decided to let the matter drop before she did something she was going to regret, after all she was a great sensor and to her Naruto's power was a huge ocean of swirling tides and storms.

"So Rias, have you gotten your newest servent a pet yet?" Sona asked with an inquisitive look.

"Oh, we were just about to go do that later today." Rias said as she glanced at Issei who looked like he wanted to assult the Sona's pawn.

"Oh, and I was about to get a pet for my newest pawn today too." Sona said with her eyes getting more intense.

"I see the problem here. The portal to the pet world can only be opened during the full moon by one peerage at a time." Rias said as some of the people in the room started to sweat at how things were playing out.

"How are the two..." Sona started before Naruto interupted her.

"Three of us, I was going to wait but since the portal can only be opened one a month I don't want to wait that long." Naruto said as Rias suddenly felt her chances of winning go down, but still possible.

"Then how about we settle this with a game." Rias suggested with a manipulative smile.

"You would not happen to be thinking of doing a rating game correct?" Sona asked as she glared lightly at Rias.

"Oh never, the two of us would never be able to get permission for that at this time. I was thinking something sporty, maybe tennis or dodgeball?" Rias asked with a laugh.

"Actually I think Volleyball would be better." Sona said, knowing her team would have an advantage in volleyball.

"How about kickball, that was always a fun game to play back in Konoha." Naruto suggested as Shikamaru flinched and covered his balls in phantom pain. He could still remember the last time Naruto was on the opposite team as him in kickball, he learned that day that Naruto would either kick it at your balls or face. That and that only stupid people tried to catch it instead of dodging something he kicked.

"How about we put it to a vote?" Sona asked with a glint in her eye.

"Okay, all you one of Rias-chan's sports raise your hand." Naruto said as only Rias and Issei held their hands up, and Rias sent a betrayed look at her other peerage members. They just shurgged at her with a look that said how they did not like the sports she choose.

"All for kickball raise your hands." Rias shot back as Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Asia, Hanabi, Lee, Tenten, Naruto, and two members of Sona's peerage raised their hands. Shikamaru made sure to keep his on the ground. Counting how many people were left to vote Sona sighed in annoyance that there were not enough for her to win.

"Looks like we are going to play kickball." Sona said with a sigh as she left the room with her peerage to prepare for the game. Once she left Rias turned on Naruto.

"Are you going to be on my side or an enemy in the game?" She ased simply with a but of fear.

"Enemy, when we play kickball you will not be Rias-chan to me. You will be an opponent that will be crushed." Naruto said as the members of Rias' peerage gulped, if that was what he said to Rias what would he actually DO to them?

"I warn you all ahead of time. Never try and catch the balls that are kicked by Naruto or Rock Lee or you might end up with something broken." Shikamaru warned as Tenten nodded and rubbed her wrists from the memory. "You might even die." Shikamaru added for good measure.

"You are never going to let it go that the ball that hit you in the crotch caused you to become largely impotent are you?" Naruto asked as Shikamaru gave him a weird glare. Like he was debating if having children was a good thing for him or not since it was going to take more sex to have one. Tenten laughed though at the statement as the other guys in the room paled and covered their gonads.

"No need to worry, I can heal people if they get injured!" Asia said as she puffed out her chest in a small show of pride. Hanabi just looked at her in annoyance for a second before looking out the window, unlike the others in Naruto's peerage she was twelve so she had more insecurities than them and Asia being a new girl was messing with her head.

Naruto looked at Rias and saw that she was nervous.

"You know, even if I win I guess your peerage can come along. Since only Issei-chan needs a pet it won't be to much trouble." Naruto said, making sure that Issei heard him use his nickname for the perverted boy. "Though you would have to travel inside of Gama-Gama's stomach so that you would be allowed though the portal." Naruto said with a shrug that calmed Rias down.

"Speaking of which, I copied down some usefull spells for you." Rias said as she remembered how he said that she could copy down some of the stuff in Gama-Gama's stomach as long as she gave him spells of equal value.

"Who is Gama-Gama?" Issei asked with a confused look.

"Gamamaki's nickname is Gama-Gama, and as long you don't try and copythings from one of the no-no scrolls you can get a few techiques when you wish." Naruto said with a shrug as he looked at Koneko. He was going to have to teach her how to summon Toads soon or he would forget. He thought it was kinda ironic that a Cat Devil was learning to fight with and like toads. He was going to have to take her to the Toads home mountain at some point though.

"I have another question, what are these pets you guys keep talking about." Issei asked as he saw a bat appear on Rais' shoulder, a cat appear in Koneko's arms, a tiny demon next to Akeno, and a penguin appear in Hanabi's lap... that started to fly around and breath fire.

"Pets are another term for a devil's familiar. They represent their masters in a away, and are a basic requirement to go up in the devil ranks. Higher ranked devils have been known to take on a few pets at one time." Rias said as her bat turned into the women that gave Issei the flyer that summoned Rias to him when he was killed, before she turned back to bat form. Issei gained a perverted smile before he felt Hanabi's peguin breath fire on his pants.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Issei screamed as he rolled around to put his pants out.

"Bad Ryukage, no breathing fire on perverts. You may catch it from him." Hanabi said as everyone gave her a deadpan expression at the name. "What!? He flys like a dragon, breaths fire like a dragon, and is small enough and black in color so that he can hide in a dragon's shadow. Hence it's name is Dragon Shadow." Hanabi explained as Naruto sighed, he really should not have let her get that penguin but she was a master at the innocent doe look that only the Hyuga women could do correctly.

"Well guys, lets let Rias-chan get her peerage prepared. After all they are going to need all the help they can get if they want to stand a chance." Naruto said as he and his peerage left the room to give Rias' peerage some secret planning time.

[Next Day]

"Are you guys READY!?" Naruto yelled at his peerage as Naruto tossed them each an orange shirt with the Bael family symbol on it that he spent all night making, and black short and bloomers for the men and women respectively. Due to the odd number of team Naruto was up against Sona first, and then Rias since they had the strongest team. Something that Rias was annoyed to admit since most of Naruto's peerage were at her queens level, and she was her strongest person.

Once his peerage stepped out from the seperate changing rooms Naruto looked at Shikamaru.

"So, who do you think should go first when kicking?" Naruto asked as Shikamaru pointed to Hanabi lazily. "Hanabi, your up first. Kick us a home run." Naruto said as he gave Hanabi a pat on the butt when she walked passed him. Something she blushed at. Sona glared at Naruto for sending what she thought was a semi-normal little girl up.

"Permission to promote Leader-sama?" Hanabi asked seeing as they were in enemy territory technically.

"I, Naruto, promote Pawn Hanabi Hyuga to a rook for the duration of the game." Naruto said as Hanabi felt her body become much stronger. When she stepped up to the plate the guy pitching decided to take it easy on her since he did not hear Naruto promote her to a Rook. So when he sent to her, she kicked it, and it hit him in the face while knocking him and the ball out of the park... literally they were both no longer visible in the park.

1:0

"Tenten, you next." Shikamaru said as Naruto nodded his head, with the inhanced speed she got from being a Knight and a ninja all she had to do was hit the ball and she could circle the bases in less than a second.

"Go Tenten!" Naruto yelled as he waved an orange flag around with the word Victory on it.

Tenten barely tapped the ball when it came to her and blurred out of existance and then reappeared at home plate in the time it took the catcher to take a single step foreward.

2:0

"I will go next." Shikamaru said as he lazily went up to the plate, and when the ball came to him he barely hit it and ran to first base. "Send Asia-san in next Naruto!" He shouted as Asia looked at him nervously.

"Just get to first base Asia-chan." Naruto said with a smile that she returned.

"Okay!" She said as she skipped up to the base, and after missing the ball two times she was finally able to kick it... right into the pitchers balls. In the time it took him to recover she had been able to get to first base. "I did it!" Asia yelled in joy.

"I am going next." Naruto said as Rias' peerage in the stands looked eager to see this.

'This is not good, these people are monsters!' Sona thought with a glint in her eyes. "Throw the ball as hard as you can!" She yelled to her Rook pitcher, which caused him to smile in a payback way.

What happened next would be forever etched into everyone's memories forever.

The second when the Rook threw the ball Naruto swung his leg, and broke the sound barrier as he sent to ball flying at speeds that caused a trench to form under where the ball travelled. In the distance they say several trees start to fall to the ground as the pitcher fainted with foam coming out his mouth in fear as he FELT the ball barely miss him.

5:0

'DAMN.' Was the single thought shared by everyone as Naruto got finished walking the bases.

'That guy is a monster among monsters!' Sona thought as he saw her chances of winning drop to zero. If Naruto's team got two more point they would automatically win, and she had a feeling that they would not be able to score any points off of them either.

'Hearing about his strength is one thing... but seeing this is... intoxicating. You will be mine Naruto-kun.' Akeno thought as she went somewhere to relieve herself, she had gotten quite _wet_ after seeing that display of brute force.

"Yosh! I am up next!" Lee yelled as he walked up to the plate as a new pitcher replaced the foaming boy.

"Finish them Lee!" Naruto yelled as Lee sent him a thumbs up... that caused him to miss the first ball. Then while he was scolding himself he missed both the second and third balls, getting Naruto's first out for the game.

"Rock Lee, strike out!"

"Hanabi, you are up again." Naruto said as Hanabi went up to the plate and scored another fantastic home run with her inhanced strength, and great foot/eye cordination.

6:0

Tenten kicked Lee once before going up to the base and scoring the last point.

7:0

"I... lost to an idiot." Sona said as she fell to her knees and started to twitch at her bad luck, she really should have had her team start to game kicking. Her mistake was wanting to see how Naruto's team played before making a strategy to beat them. For all she knew they may have a counter for her usual plans for cheating.

"That idiot is one of the strongest people on in the universe, so losing to him right now is a given. This is why we are going to get stronger, so we can stand before the people with that kind of strength. Lets face it, he is in a class far above Ultimate and we have not even got TO Ultimate class yet." Rias voice came from behind her as she gazed at Naruto tossing Hanabi in the air slightly sadly at how he far outclassed her in strength.

"I guess your right, and at least I beat one of the members of him team." Sona said with a deadpan.

"That was pure luck, and you now it." Rias said with a smile.

"Do you ever think that we can reach his strength?" Sona asked sadly.

"It is not about reaching him, but standing beside him." Rias said as she went back to her peerage to get ready for her own oncoming defeat at the hands of her love. Leaving Sona to her own thoughts as she gazed at Naruto.

'Naruto Bael Uzumaki, I will stand next to you one day.' She thought as she called her peerage so that they could lick their wounds and start training harder.

She was going to stand next to the next Demon-God, and at her current strength that was not going to happen.

**Chapter End**

**Yes Sona is in the Harem, but not right away. Also this chapter was for her to gain a reason to get stronger, and wait better person to strive to stand next to other than Naruto.**

**The Riser Arc will be after the Pet Arc, so stop asking about that, I will not be giving anything away about it.**

**I hope you are all starting to see how things are drifting even further away from cannon, instead of dodgeball or tennis is was kickball.**

**Also there is a reason why Lord Bael showed up, and it will appear later. In the Bael family if you defeat the last heir you become the heir. I put down in a previous chapter that Naruto has beaten Saibaorg after becoming a devil, and I will have a flashback to it eventually so no flames.**

**Also before the Questions Omake I will be doing a segment on the Sacred Gears Naruto's peerage has.**

_**Please leave me a ton of reviews. Some nice long reviews make me feel appreciated you know. We fanfiction writers do this for FREE. We do not get paid to write fanfiction, and we spend our free time doing it for you fans that read it. Even a sentence or two telling how you like the story makes any author feel apretiated. I feel I speak for most authors when I saw that when we see a lot of reviews we work harder to get more of them**_

[Omake] Sacred Gears

**Tenten - Armor Breaker**

Armor Breaker taked the form of an armored knights gauntlet with a medium sized circle shield attached to it that weighs 500 pounds. The shield is mostly silver in color with yellow outlnes around the edges and they symbol of a Panda on the shield.

Any average weapon that comes in contact with the shield will instantly be shattered into pieces.

The more power channelled into the shield, the stronger the weapong it can break.

**Shikamaru - Dream Googles**

Takes the form of night vision googles with a red eye pieces.

While useless in most battle you can see what the last dream the person you look at had in less than a second, but it can only be used on people that have less intelegence than you.

It has a single attack which makes a person fall asleep if it hits them in the head, and they have less power than you.

**Rock Lee - Youth Blazer**

Takes the form of a Green business suit.

No no use other than increasing speed, and gaining an immunity to most kinds of fire based attacks.

**Hanabi- Twilight Arrow**

Takes the form of a golden bow.

Whem power is channelled into the string while pulling it a black twilight arrow is made, and can peirce most defences with the exeption of dark and light attacks.

The more power you use in it the larger the arrows you make.

**Asia - Twilight Healing**

Takes the form of two silver rings.

Can be used to heal the nearly any wound from any race, with the exception of lost limps and death.

The more power used the more deadly the injury or sickness that can be healed.

**Naruto - King's Order, and Fox God's Scepter**

**King's Order**

Takes the form of a Golden crown covered with red gems.

It stops all other Sacred Gear power from being activated in the area, and can bring the dead back to life if they had been dead for a time perios of under twenty four hours as long as the body is in workable condition.

No power ups for this gear.

**Fox God's Scepter**

Takes the form of a five foot long red scepter with a red crystal shaped like the Kyubi's head.

This gear can make and shot Bijuudama's out of the tip, and can be used to refull people's energy.

One minute of charge is equal to a tails worth of power, with ten tails being the max power output. Takes a lot of power to correctly use that most do not have.

**[OMAKE START] QUESTIONS**

**Bloodyninja88 - **Hanabi: So how many times have you spied on Naruto's "package"

"Every time he has gone to take a shower, and at least a few times a day. But seeing it in color is a whole different matter." Hanabi said as her nose bled.

**Callmebaka - **Naruto-Does summoning contract counts as familiar? If not, what kind of familiar that would suited you the best?

"Nope! Summoning animals don't count as pets unless you make it like that on purpose. Also I would like a Hydra." Naruto said surely.

**Markus-Antonius - **Naruto: Do you have any plans set for when and how you will take Rias's virginity? Or will it be spur of the moment?

"It will be a spur of the moment thing, and will be kinky. No plans needed." NAruto said with a bloody nose.

**Exalted Demi-Soul - **Akeno: How long do you think Rias and Naruto will be able to resist before certain -urges- begin to become too strong?

"Oh my oh my, ufufufu. Buchou is only a few days away from begging him to take her, I can feel it." Akeno said with a creepy smile.

**Animecollector - Both your Questions broke some of the rules that I made around the questions that can be asked, and neither can be answered. The rules are in Naruto the Master of the Demon Blade. I thank you for the review, but I can not answer the questions that I don't have an answer to yet. I hope that you understand and continue to read this story.**


	7. Getting crushed, and familiar's pt1

**I do not own Naruto or Highschool Dxd, but I really wish I did.**

**Warning - This chapter is being broken up into Two parts. Naruto won't be in a part of the chapter, this will be character build up for his peerage.**

**Now that I am better I am going to start my volunteer work again so updates will slow a bit. Sorry for the bad news but as I said I have a life outside of fanfiction, and it takes priority.**

**Story Start. Part One of Two**

"Hey Rias-chan, how about we make this more interesting?" Naruto said he walked over to her team. He could see how nervous they were, so in a true Naruto fashion he decided to make it worse for them.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked with a frown, she did not like the sound of what he was proposing since her team had the higher chances of losing. Naruto was almost guarunteed to win the game, and making a bet was just like giving him the chance to humiliate them further.

"I was thinking about a bet. If your team manages to get a single point I will personally train your peerage for a week, and maybe even teach you a thing or two." Naruto said as Rias thought it over, one point was not to much to do right? Then again she was going to have to ask what he wanted if they did not score any points at all.

"I like the sound of that, but if we don't score any points at all what do we have to do?" Rias asked with a hard look.

"You, Akeno, and Neko-chan have to do a... photoshoot to help me with a book I am writing in memory of a man I respect greatly." Naruto said as he held back a nosebleed, and Rias blinked at the odd request. To be honest she would have done it anyway if he had asked, though Akeno doing it to was a suprise. "Oh, and you will let my peerage out of the club so that they can pick their own clubs to join." Naruto added as an afterthought.

"Deal, it should not be to hard to do." Rias stated with a smile.

"Buchou, are you sure that it a good idea?" Akeno whispered from behind her when Naruto walked away. To her any bet with Naruto was doomed to fail, the guy was a monster among monsters at anything physical, and any chance a person has at beating him is less than three percent.

"Honestly, no. That is why we are going to cheat and use magic to help us as much as possible, but make sure that nobody tries to catch the balls Naruto kicks. I don't want to see what will happen to a person that it hits if those trees from earlier are any indication." Rias said as she eyed the fallen trees that had HUGE chucks of their trunkc missing.

"Ufufufufu, sure thing Buchou." Akeno giggled out at the pretty obvious statement. Really? What person wanted to be hit by that in the first place?

[ Game Start ]

"So we are throwing first this time." Naruto murmered as he tried to pick who would be the one pitching the ball. "Tenten, have your Armor Breaker out and be the catcher." Naruto ordered as Tenten grimaced, that meant that they were going to have a powerhouse for a pitcher. "Asia, I want you to sit this one out so that the teams are even. That and you are not ready to be apart of playing sports with Devils yet." Naruto said as the blonde girl pouted, but nodded and sat down. "Shikamaru, I want you to use you skills as a Bishop to stop all their attempts at using magic to cheat. Counter everything that they try to do." Naruto said as he grinned wickedly. "Finally, Lee you are going to be our only person in the outfield while Hanabi takes care of the infield." Naruto said as the two nodded.

"What are you going to be doing?" Asia asked with a confused expression.

"You are pitching, aren't you." Shikamaru asked more than stated, while Tenten held her head down in dispair at needing to catch the balls he throws. Even with her sacred gear her arm was going to be SO sore at the end of the day. That was not something she was looking foreward to.

"Got it in one Shika." Naruto said as they broke their huddle.

[With Rias' huddle]

"We are so fucked." Issei whispered in a panic as he looked over at Naruto's team, and saw Tenten making the throat slitting motion. He grabbed his neck and gulped at the thought that his second death was going to be caused by a game of kickball. He was then smacked upside the head by Koneko.

"Listen to Buchou Pervy-senpai." Koneko said with a hard look in his direction. She agreed with him though that they we screwed, she just was not going to say it out loud.

"Listen guys, today we are going to lose. There is no denying that now, and some of you may die today if you mess up. We may even get hit by a ball or two and that will not feel good, BUT if we can score just one point I will know that you guys are truly amazing. So are you going to be amazing, or are you going to become failures?" Rias asked with a retorical tone, but her short speech still inpired them as grins made their way to their faces.

"But how are we going to score a point? Have you scene how they work together as a team to win?" Kiba asked as he sweatdropped when Rias faltered.

"Yes ufufufu, how are we going to score a point Buchou." Akeno asked with a teasing tone.

"We are going to cheat our butts off, and if that does not work we are going to try and distract Naruto-kun's team." Rias said sweatly in a way that said no arguements.

"What is the big deal anyway, why can't we just forfeit and save ourselves the trouble and bruises. I don't think that Naruto will take it easy on us just because he is fond of us." Issei said as everyone looked at him.

"I made a bet with Naruto, and if I want to win it we need at least one point." Rias said with a sigh. "Now lets get out there and score one point!"

"YES BUCHOU!" Her peerage yelled as Issei ran up to the plate to kick first... because nobody else was dumb enough to go first.

"So they sent the pervert to his death first, eh Issei-chan." Naruto teased before scowling and getting into position. He was going to put some serious speed on this. Bringing back his hand the ball was COATED in an aura of ill-intent, and with a powerfull swing Naruto rolled the ball at a speed that Issei couldn't even SEE. One second the ball was in his hand, and the next Tenten was against the fence holding back the still spinning ball with her sacred gear. Smoke was even rising off the ball in an ominious way, he swore that he could see a skull inside the smoke!

"Strike one!"

"We. Are. Doomed." Rias deadpanned as she facepalmed.

[Timeskip] Just After the game

7 : 0 Naruto's victory!

All around them the whole field was destroyed, trenches were scaring the field. Scorch marks were on the trees and grass everywhere. Craters were littering the place all over, and Rias' peerage, herseld inculded, were on the ground moaning in pain as their bodies looked like they had been put through the grinder.

Akeno was missing half her top and the top half of her body was covered in scrapes and bruises, it was even smoking from the stray fireball that had been sent at her. On her stomach was a giant round red mark from a flaming kickball that hit her.

Koneko was submerged in the ground until only her head was visible, and her left eye had a purple ring around it from when a ball hit her in the face at 100 mph or over. To her it felt like a truck went to town on her face, and she was a fucking ROOK. Known for being able to shrug off most attacks! Her hair was frizzy and sticking up at odd angles as sparks could be seen coming off them occasionally.

Kiba was twitching on the ground in pure agony as he felt like a thousand holy swords had been stuck up his ass and he was forced to sing show tones. He was left in oly his shorts as the top half of his body was boiling red, and he was laying down in a pool of hot water that he had no idea where it came from. One second the ball hit the grouns next to him, and then a spout of boiling water shoots from the ground!

Rias was the least hurt, but you could plainly see the comically circle mark on her face from being bitch slapped by a kickball... One that had knocked her out for a good ten minutes, her nose was still bleeding from it. Her track suit was riddled with tiny rips and cuts from flying rocks. Luckilly she knew that most of the damage her peerage got would be healed by tomorrow, well except Issei. His mght be last a lot longer.

'Poor Issei.' She thought as she looked at the bruised mess crying on the ground as he sobbed over his aching balls. He had been hit a grand total of twice in the head, three times in the stomach, twice in the balls, and once right on the butt. Rias hoped that he could have children with whoever married him after this, because it looked like he was going to be sterile for a decade or two. 'Maybe a century since the ball was glowwing when it hit him the second time there.' She thought in pity at the moaning boy. "Maybe trying to cheat against a ninja was a bad idea." Rias said as she winced when Naruto wrapped an arm around her sore shoulders.

"You can say that again, and look at that. You scored no points, so I guess that means that we are going to be having a photoshoot when we get back from the pet forest." Naruto said happilly as he looked over his own team. Only Hanabi and Asia were hurt at the moment, Tenten was sweating but that was from carrying around her heavy Sacred Gear.

Hanabi had hit herself with her own ball, and Asia tripped over the ball when she went to see if Hanabi was okay. It was actually pretty funny to watch from a sadistic point of view. Akeno sure was laughing until she was hit next.

"A deal is a deal." Rias said with a sigh, and she saw Asia going around healing everyone. "Does she have the strength to heal everyone?" Rias asked since for some reason she had trouble sensing Asia's reserves.

"She was made from a Mutated Bishop, who know just what side effects that had. All I can say is that healing a few people like this is nothing to her. She had perfect control of her Sacred Gear as a human, and that power had increased to the point that even the only thing her balance breaker would do is give her even more control." Naruto said proudly. Asia was quickly becoming one of the prides of his peerage.

"Yes, and by tonight everyone will be ready to go to the pet forest and get their pets. Speaking of which, how did Hanabi-chan find that weird penguin?" Rias asked as Narutos eyebrow twitched.

"The damn thing was terrorizing a village in the former Land of Snow, and when we went there to take care of it by request from a good friend of mine Koyuki. The thing did not like that it's homeland had turned into a flowery paradise, but the perverted little thing kept burning peoples clothes off. Instead of killing it though Hanabi thought that if we trained it then we could make it our mascot. I told her 'then you better make it YOUR pet because I am not going to have anything to do with that basterd if I don't have to' and she listened and it became her familiar. I was not in the best mood since it had burned my favorite orange shirt." Naruto said as Rias sweatdropped at the story.

"Ryukage isn't even a foot tall, how can it terrorize a village?" Rias asked sceptically.

"You have only seen what happens when it opens it's mouth, and you don't even WANT to know what comes out it's other end. Have you ever seen that american movie 'Gremlin' with those cute little things that turn into ugly little bastards when you feed them food after midnight?" Naruto asked as Rias gave a nod of her head, she had seen a real life gremlin before and that movie was actually pretty close.

"Yeah, why?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It can shoot freaky eggs out it's butt that turn into things like that, on Ryukage's own it is pretty easy to take care off. 1,000 ugly bastards though is really annoying, though I have to admit they were funny. That is the freakiest penguin I have ever seen, and once I see your brother I am going to ask him if he knows what it is." Naruto said as Rias looked at the penguin with a suprised look. Naruto then stomped his foot on the ground and Koneko shot out of the hole in the ground she was stuck in, and then he felt Ryukage land on his shoulder.

...

...

...

"I can handle all the other stuff you do, but to me the freakiest thing that you do is fly, you mutated ball of fluff." Naruto said as Ryukage let loose a stream of fire at his face, and Naruto was not even effected by it. Even when he was mostly human he always had a high resistance to fire, and that was good because Sasuke-teme was always trying to use fire style jutsu on him so it evened out. Now he was immune to fire alltogether. "Go back to Hanabi." Naruto ordered as the penguin looking creature flew to it's owner.

Tenten went over to Kiba and held a hand out for him to stand.

"Good game blondie, but from one Knight to another you need to work on taking a hit." Tenten said as she helped Kiba up.

"I'll work on that, thanks for the advice." Kiba said as he winced, Tenten had a really strong grip. It almost broke his hand, and he was starting to feel _immasculine_ at how every female devil he knew besides Asia was stronger than him.

"No problem, and you should start working out. From what I can tell you are relying on the natural boost you get from being a devil, if you keep doing that you will never be able get to be really strong." Tenten said as Kiba blushed slightly, which went unnoticed by Tenten. He had never been talked down to by a pretty girl other than those in the same peerage as him. It felt kind of nice.

"I'll do that." He said as he smiled.

"Good." Tenten said as she walked away. Unknowingly giving Kiba a nosebleed since her bloomers were sticking to her butt due to how much she was sweating. She really hated how much using her Sacred Gear made her sweat. The more power she channelled into it the heavier it got, to catch the balls Naruto was throwing she made it way 900 pounds. That was her limit at the moment.

Shikamaru when over to Issei and sighed.

"I have felt your pain." He said as if looking at a homeless guy.

"I can taste the hurt." Issei whimpered as Shikamaru nodded, that sounded about right.

[Time skip] Later that night

"Koneko, you are going to summon Gama-Gama this time. To summon him you need to smear your blood on the hand you signed the contract with, then hold it out while either picturing the toad you want or saying it's name. Also until you get used to summoning I want you to use this phrase. 'Summoning Toad Mini' and then the name. Until you can control the size of the toad you summon that will shrink them down to less than three feet tall." Naruto said as he bit his thumb and waved it.

*Poof*

"Gaki! What do you want, and why am I tiny!" Came the semi-booming voice from a six foot tall Gamabunta. Naruto had made sure to shrink him down.

"I want you to see the newest summoner for the Toad Clan Bunta, and you are to big to fit anywhere in the city safely." Naruto said as he gestured to Koneko next to Rias' peerage. His own had already taken the transportation circle to the Pet forest. He was just here to make sure that the others got there safely since it was dangerous for people like Issei to travel in a toads stomach. They always managed to do something stupid.

"This puny girl doesn't look like much, but if you approve of her then I guess she can summon the toads. Listen here girly, until you pass my test you aren't to summon myself, my sons, the toad elders, or anyone the Gaki forbids you from summoning. Break this condition with any other reason than an emergancy and I will banish you from the contract." Gamabunta said sternly, then he turned to Naruto. "Pa and Ma want you over for dinner, and they said you can bring some guests." Gamabunta said as Naruto smiled.

"Can you tell Ma and Pa that I will be over a little later tonight, it would be good to see them again." Naruto said as he asked his favor of the cheif toad.

"Sure thing Gaki, good seeing you." Gamabunta said before dissappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Ma and Pa?" Akeno asked with a strange look.

"Ma and Pa are the elder toads, and are the only toads that teach senjutsu. They are kind of like Grandparents to me, and are the second oldest toads next to the great sage toad. If you need experts on Senjutsu then they are the ones to go to. They can even bend time to stop themselves from aging anymore. It is the reason they lived so long." Naruto said as Koneko was suprised that toads had mastered Senjutsu to a higher level than her sister. Naruto gave Koneko a pat on the back and pushed her foreward. "Now you try, and remember that you have to say their real name since nicknames don't count." Naruto said loudly as Koneko bite her palm and got ready to wave.

"Summoning Toad Mini : Gamamaki!" She said as Gama-Gama appeared in front of her and bowed at it's newest summoner. Unlike the other toads he did not like talking to people, and stayed silent most of the time unless Naruto was the one talking to him. Naruto was technically his father after all since he was created with Naruto's blood, so it was natural that he like talking to Naruto.

"Good job Neko-chan, and sorry for summoning this late Gama-Gama." Naruto said as he pat Koneko on the head.

"I am much more active at night Tou-san, so it is no trouble." The small toad said as he ended their conversation.

'Father?' Many people in the room thought, and as if reading their minds Naruto turned to them.

"He was made with my blood, and a Toad's egg so that makes me his father technically." Naruto stated with a shrug. "Now everyone line up and prepare to be eaten alive by a foot tall toad." Naruto shouted with an evil laugh as Issei tried to escape, only for Gamamaki to extend his tounge and bring him into his mouth. With that everyone started to line up and get shallowed by the toad, with Rias and Akeno getting stuck at the chests again. Problem was the Akeno got stuck in head first so her butt was sticking in the air, so with a strong kick to the rear Naruto got un unstuck. Then he went in and decided to prank them by making the room cramped.

[In the pet forest] a few minutes later

"That was horrible." Issei said as he held back his lunch.

"I must admit that was not very pleasent." Akeno said with a light glare at Naruto as she held her rear end. "Though my displeasure is at being kicked." She continued as Naruto scoffed.

"Suck it up Akeno, because that was a much better way to get you in than letting Gama-Gama force you down. That would involve you having your breasts nearly crushed." Naruto said as the women with big breasts shivered at that.

"Ah! Some more guests!" They heard as they saw the master of the forest with Naruto's peerage.

"Yes, Rias and her peerage came along with me since my peerage went ahead. Nice to meet you." Naruto said with a little respect.

"Nice to meet you lad, are you looking for anything specific? Your peerage was just about to go to the pet forest." The scrawy man asked Naruto with a critical eye.

"Powerfull, just point me in the general direction as the most powerfull being in this forest." Naruto said with a SAVAGE grin.

"The most powerfull familiar would be Tiamat, the only female Dragon King. The strongest of the dragon kings and the only one that would except being a familiar. Though you would need to be stronger than her before she even agreed to it. I think you should go for something else for a familiar lad, only a Satan class devil can hold a candle to her." The man said before Naruto grinned even bigger.

"Tell me where she is, and I will beat her to the ground and show her that I will be her master." Naruto said as his eyes turned blood red and he gained a dark aura that had the womens panties getting damper. It was so... dark and intoxicating.

"E-east of here." The scarred said with a quivering expression. With a small nod Naruto grew his wings and flew of east. Leaving everyone behind as they gazed at the spot he was at in shock. They had never seen him like that before.

"I guess the thought of fighting a Dragon King was to tempting for him." Kiba said as he imagined that fighting powerfull opponents was the same thing as how he wanted to destroy the Excalibur fragements.

"He left us behind without a second thought." Rias said quietly.

"That would be because as you are now you would only get in his way, and he can't let loose with others around." Shikamaru said bluntly as Rias looked down sadly and gripped her hands into fists. It just now hit her that with his strength she was only ever going to get in his way in a fight, so she silently made a promise to herself that she was going to get stronger and prove to Naruto that she was worthy of being at his side.

"He should have at least said good-bye." Tenten said with a sigh.

"Well, lets get you all your familiars. Who would like to come up first?" The familiar master said as he got over the fright from Naruto.

"Yosh! That will be me!" Lee yelled as everyone sighed at him.

"What are you looking for?" The man who will be called Zatouji asked.

"Strong, and youthfull!" Lee shouted excitedly.

**Warning - Youthfull Alert - You have been warned**

"Then I have just the thing for you kid!" Zatouji yelled back excitedly as he led them all towards a beautifull springs. The water glimmered in a way that had the girls thinking how amazing it would be to have a romantic picnic here. "This the home of the Undine, beautifull water spirites that would serve kings in times of old. They are able to control water, and have amazing physical strength that is very Youthfull." He said excitedly as Issei and Naruto's peerage imagines sexy women in skimpy blue dresses and sparkling hair. The next second would forever be etched into their heads as the single most horrific thing that they would ever see.

As it would turn out Undines looked like sparkling male body builder with boobs and nice hair.

"She's wonderfull!" Lee shouted as he ran up and hugged the... handsome woman. Then she(?) hugged back and true love was born between the two. Several people from Rias' peerage ran to the bushes to throw up, they were not used to seeing stuff like this. Sadly Naruto's peerage had seen similar things when Might Guy was still alive, and they actually let small smiles work their ways to their faces at how Lee found the perfect familiar/girlfriend(?)/servent for himself. If Naruto had seen this he would have commented on how warm and fuzzy the scene was. Naruto had always seemed immune to Lee's antics.

"Master!" Came the Undine's semi-manly voice, that even sounded similar to Guys tone.

"Gwenevere!" Lee shouted as he yelled the first name that came to his mind.

"Master!"

"Gwenevere!"

"MASTER!"

"GWENEVERE!"

And with the familiar scene of a beach appeared behind them a Tenten had a relapse, and was reminded of Guy-sensei even more. Shikamaru was finally overcome and threw up, while Hanabi grabbed her eyes in pain as the scene was etched into her eyes. The first time she had seen this sunset it was nice because it was Naruto and Lee having a bro moment after Naruto offered Lee a part in his peerage. Well it was mostly Lee hugging Naruto, but Naruto was to kind to hurt him at the moment.

This was just horrifying.

"Awwww, this is so cute. They are so good together." Asia gushed as people looked at the girl like she was insane, which she might be but in a good way.

"This is how everyone should be when they find their familiar!" Zatouji said as manly tears flowed down his eyes. His dream was for everyone to find their perfect familiar, and to see this happen was like he got a piece of his goal.

'This is horrible!' Rias thought before she wiped her mouth.

'Never again will I sleep peacefully.' Akeno thought in horror as she FELT it being burned into her memory.

They were all knocked out of... whatever you would call it when they felt the ground shake. Even the new youth duo were seperated by what was happening.

*BOOOOOOM*

"Seems like the lad found Tiamat, and they are fighting." Zatouji said as they felt the ground shake more. "He seems to be putting up a fight too. Most people get killed imediantly." He said further as they saw a giant blue dragon in the distant sky, before it was hit by a speck and sent to the ground. **[NEXT CHAPTER WILL SHOW THE FIGHT]**

*Crash*

"Wow, Naruto sure is powerfull." Kiba said with a whistle, and then the turned around to see that Lee had just finished making the contract with the newly named Gwenevere. They decided that they would try and ignore the fighting, and keep looking for familiars.

"Okay, who would like to go next?" Zatouji asked as they looked at each other.

"I don't want a familiar, so you can go Tenten. It would be to troublesome to have a contract." Shikamaru said as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.

"Okay Shikamaru. Are there any cute creatures that can be used as a weapon?" Tenten asked as Zatouji reached into his bag and pulled out a miniature Panda.

"This is a Anipon. An animal that turns into a weapon at will. They are on the endangered list here, so I keep this little guy with me. I think that you would be a great for you." Zatouji stated as Tenten scooped the mini-panda into her arms and gushed.

"I want him as my familiar!" She yelled with a blush.

"Okay!" Zatouji yelled back with enthusiasm. That was when thinsg started to turn sour as green slimes started falling from the tree from the shaking all around them. Landing on the girls clothes, and in the mens eyes. Naruto's peerage had the skills needed to dodge the slime as they fell, since they had similar problems with tree leeches back at their home village. Even more so in the Forest of Death.

"This are the native slimes of the woods, they are rather fond of eating women's clothes and are the least popular creature here." Zatouji said as his nose bleed, and before they could do anything about the slimes Gwenevere had used the nearby water to wash them all away in a flash. The woman of Rias' peerage were actually glad that Lee had picked thet undine right now, while Issei was almost steaming at the loss of the slimes.

'I wish that I had that slime as my pet!' Issei thought before his world became pain, and everyone looked at Asia as she held a small dragon in her arms.

"When Lee-san was hugging Gwenevere this little fellow landed on me." Asia said with a tilt of her head as she answered the unasked question.

"That would make sense, that is a Sprite Dragon. A rare type of dragon that is attracted to people of the opposite gender with pure hearts, and only respects those that it accepts as strong. They are very rare pets, and are known to be great at guarding their master. You should make him your pet." Zatouji suggested with a smile.

"Okay. How would you like to be my pet Raito-kun?" Asia asked the little blue dragon. The little dragon nodded it's head and everyone except Issei smiled for her.

"Riato?" Koneko asked quietly.

"Oh, well he shoots lightning and has that same confident look as Naruto so I used the last part of his name. Do you like that little guy, you are named after one of the strongest men on the whole planet?" Asia asked as the dragon puffed it's chest out proudly at it's name.

"Oh yeah, he and Naruto are going to get along just fine. You picked well Asia." Rias said with a stressed smile at the reminder that Naruto was way above her in strength. Heck they could still feel him fighting the strongest of the dragon kings for the right to have her as his familiar. Having the only female dragon that claimed the title of king as your opponent was impressive.

*BOOOOOOOM*Crash*Boooom*

"What the hell are they doing?" Tenten asked as the shaking got more intense.

"I don't want to find out!?" Zatouji yelled in fear as he saw giant pillars of power erupting in the distance. One sapphire blue, and the other a tainted red. It was obvious that they were really going at it.

"To fight a dragon..." Koneko said as she trailed off.

"Is amazing." Akeno finished with a blush.

Then all the noise stopped and they started to wonder just what was happened. Naruto's peerage smirked as they hid the fact that they knew that Naruto had won without releasing his full power.

They were going to keep that to themselves. After all...

Naruto loved suprises.

**Chapter End. Part One finished.**

**Next Chapter Naruto vs. Tiamat**

**Next chapter will show the fight with Naruto and Tiamat, and the outcome. Also seeing the toads again. This chapter actually has a really important part in the story. Also don't read into the Lee and Gwenevere thing to much at this moment in time.**

**Don't flame me over this chapter, because like I said I am diverting from cannon as much as possible. But if you had read my other fics you will know that I change small things at first that lead to big chings changing. I am not one to brag, but the strong points in my stories in my opinion are the way that I mix and change the stories so that they go together. **

**For examples of the read my other stories.**

_**Please leave me a ton of reviews. Some nice long reviews make me feel appreciated you know. We fanfiction writers do this for FREE. We do not get paid to write fanfiction, and we spend our free time doing it for you fans that read it. Even a sentence or two telling how you like the story makes any author feel apretiated. I feel I speak for most authors when I saw that when we see a lot of reviews we work harder to get more of them**_

[Omake] Questions

**maulana - **naruto :who is more beautiful, your mother or rias ? is red hair girl one of your fetish ?

"My mother is the most beautifull woman in the world to me, and as sexy as Rias is I have to say that the matural value my mother has appeals to me more. Since I never had a mother figure growing up, so it attracts me more. Yes, I love red hair. I even love the fact my hair turned red when I became a devil." Naruto said with a happy sigh. He knew it was wrong to be attracted to his own mother, but he could not help it.

**Bloodyninja88 - **Sona: so after the kickball game what is your opinion on the members of Naruto's peerage?

"Those guys are monsters, and I hope to whatever almighty force that is listening that I never get challenged to a rating game by him." Sona said as she started to sweat in fear. "Though Naruto is cute." She added with an afterthought as his image came to her mind.

**Twin Fangs of Chaotic Insight - Only your second question can be answered due to problems with big spoilers in the other. Or the fact that somebody asked something similar in the past. - **Naruto: What is your favorite thing about your status as a supremely powerful devil?

My favorite thing would have to be the fact that I can get away with a ton of my pranks now and people will just suck it up and act like they enjoyed it. Also the fact that I can fight people that are so much more powerful than my peerage, and the fact that people are giving me respect is something that I really like. Just the other day I met this girl that bowed to me for no real reason asking for my seed." Naruto said with a confused look.

**DarkVampireNegi - **Koneko. Would you be willing to talk to Koroka in the future and hear her out?

"Only if Naruto-kun asked me too I might. That or if she was on her knees begging for another chance." Koneko said with a hard look. She had not yet forgivin her sister yet for what she caused, and it would be a cold day in hell before she gave her a chance without Naruto requesting it of her.

[Omake End]


	8. Devil vs Dragon, and dinner with toads

**I don't own Naruto or Highschool Dxd.**

**Guess what, I was told by the Salvation Army that they did not want me volunteering there anymore. So I can dedicate more time to writing.**

**Story Start.**

Naruto was flying at a high-speed in the direction of the power he had started to feel a little while ago as a look of pure blood lust overtook his features. Red eyes burning with unrestrained desire for battle, his red hair was even looking more vibrant than usual as it flowed like a flame. His whisker marks deepened from his need to fight, and his canines became fangs. His wings flapped quickly in anticipation for the coming match.

This was Naruto when he was excited for a fight with someone powerful.

'A fight with a Dragon King is just the first step to fighting Orphis, and then I am coming for you Great Red.' Naruto thought as his savage grin never left his face. His eyes scanned to forest for any signs of blue, and he the closed his eyes and activated his technique that gave him sensor abilities that surpasses even Karin Uzumaki's. The world turned grey to him as he gazed upon the many small levels of power in the forest. Some could pass for chunin levels of power, but most were genin. A rare few could be classified as at the level of Jonin, but he only felt three of them.

Then he found it, a level of power that brought all the others in the area to dust status. It was easily on par with Ultimate class, and maybe even Satan class. The power felt like a chaotic fire of power, but maintained a feminine quality to it that him know he had just found his target.

"Tiamat! YOU WILL BECOME MINE!" Naruto shouted in joy as he was being filled with battle strategies on the perfect ways to battle dragons. Flying faster than before he noticed blue lights coming from the ground, and with that he made his way to the ground. Landing with a thud he walked forward and up to a Western Styled Blue Dragon, her four lizard shaped legs sprawled on the ground comfortably and her muscled tail shifting around lazily. Her long neck semi-curled as she slept on the ground. Naruto took a moment to admire the beauty that she held, and the powerful body he saw.

Naruto flared his power and Tiamat's eyes shoy open and gazed at him with a critical expression.

"**Another Devil has come, thinking that they can make ME their familiar eh? I must admit that you amuse me for thinking such thoughts that a puny devil can stand up to a Dragon King, even more so that you are going after the strongest. What is your name child, and I will carve you a grave stone to show that you were foolish enough to challenge a dragon?**" Tiamat started to talk with a booming voice, and Naruto narrowed his eyes at her tone.

"I am Naruto Bael Uzumaki. Most powerful man from the Elemental Nations, Heir to the Bael family, current holder of the title 'strongest youth', Child of Prophecy, and future holder of the title 'Strongest Existence'. Tiamat, the strongest of the Dragon Kings, I promise to you at the end of this night that I will have beaten you to the brink of death and you WILL become my familiar." Naruto said as he let more of his power out to show Tiamat he was not to be taken lightly, and it showed as she looked at him in suprise.

"**Heh, you are strong child. Amuse me!**" Tiamat shouted as she roared at him, and sent of plume of blue fire straight at him. With a smirk Naruto charged forward and disappeared into the fire. "**Foolish child, rushing into the flames of a Dragon King... WHAT!?**" Tiamat exclaimed in shock as she saw her fire being absorbed into a small swirling ball in Naruto's hand the size of her head, which was about the size of a bus!

"Chaos Dragon's Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he blurred in front of the huge dragon and slammed the scorching ball of death into her side. It expanded and FORCED her to move to the side as he lost her grip on the ground, and the Rasengan cracked her scales. She was immune to the Chaotic fire, but the fact Naruto was also immune surprised her. She crashed through a great many trees as she swung her long tail at a surprised Naruto, but he caught it and pulled it hard enough to swing her main body. Letting go Naruto sent her flying as he jumped up and kicked her in her soft underbelly, but he did not stop their and floated as he charged his power into his fist and sent another three blows at the same spot. Getting a roar of pain from the dragon, and making gold blood seep through the scales.

"**Chaos Force!**" Tiamat yelled as Naruto was hit with and unknown force that slammed him back into the ground with organ splattering force. He grinned at the fact she was putting up a fight, and was hit with the same attack again and made to go even deeper into the ground as a dust cloud raised around him. "**Dragon Bomb!**" Tiamat said as she spat out a blue fireball that soared at Naruto's spot, and while the fire might not hurt him the explosion sure as hell would!

"Rotating Cannon Destruction Blast!" Naruto voice came from the cloud of dust as it was blown away by a Red and Back ball of spiraling wind made from the power of destruction. His attack blew right through hers and sailed right at her, but she curved to the left to avoid it. "Katsu!" Naruto shouted as the attack exploded right next to her when she tried to avoid it.

*BOOM*

"**Gaaaaah!**" Tiamat roared in pain again as her scaled were nearly destroyed on her right side, and her wing was damaged. She was about to start to land on the ground to heal it when Naruto flew in front of her and punched the dragon... IN THE FACE. Sending her crashing in the ground was a giant crater forming around her and rocks flying everywhere. '**The power this child has is frightening, and if I hold back any longer I WILL die!**' Tiamat thought as he gathered her seventh most powerful attack in her mouth.

*ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR*

Naruto looked at the oncoming Blue Beam and felt that unknown force hold him in place from dodging.

"This is going to suck." He deadpanned as the beam collided with him, and an explosion of NUCLEAR levels went of in the sky. Trees on the ground were sent flying from the extreme winds the explosion caused, and Tiamat looked satisfied with herself.

"**That should do it.**" Tiamat said as she winced at the soreness from her newly healed scales and wing. Her eyes widened though when she saw the fire in the sky fade to reveal a majorly burned Naruto healing from her attack, and missing his left arm. Which was growing back as he forced his regeneration to kick in, and in a few seconds he was back in nearly top condition. Thought he was now only wearing scraped of clothes that barely covered his modestly.

"Hahahahahahahaha! MY TURN!" Naruto shouted as he blurred and his foot sank into the dragons back, right between where the wings connected. The ground under them cracked and broke as her knees buckled from the force. "King's Liger Bomb!" He shouted as she felt a second wave of power go through her back, and force her to lay down in pain. The great dragon started puking up more golden blood as she squirmed around in pain for a few moments before she lashed out at Naruto and tried to bite him. He jumped abover her jaws and kicked her right in the middle of her head, snapping her head back as she recoiled from the hit.

Naruto raised his arm and a HUGE magic circle appeared in the sky, and then it happened... Red lightning started to rain hell down upon the area. Everything within six miles was set ablze and destroyed by the ongoing bolts of lightning. Luckily for the others that came that they were a few hundred miles away. That and all the creatures in the area had fled when the battle began.

*ZZZZZZZZZZZBOOOOOOOOOMCRASH*

Once the lightning cleared it showe a larger version of the crater Nagato left when he destroyed the leaf village, and in the middle were Naruto and Tiamat. Tiamat was blackened to a crisp while Naruto was missing good chunks of his body, and both were regenerating at incredible paces. A trait Naruto had gained from mostly absorbing Kurama, and that most dragons shared. Naruto huffed a few times and jumped away to catch his breath, while that had barely dented his reserves using lightning attacks always took a bit out of him. Raising his fist in the air he slammed in the ground and ripped up a dump truck sized chunk of earth and threw it at the frshly healed but exhausted Tiamat. She caught it between her jaws and crushed it, but missed Naruto circling around her.

"HEY FUTURE FAMILIAR! EAT THIS!" Naruto shouted as he formed a Rasenshuriken in his hand and filled it with the power of destruction he wielded. Turning it from red to a mixture of red and black. Throwing it Tiamat flew out of the way as it sailed by, having already figured out the screeching attack would kill even her if she came in contact with it. Hell, it would damage even the Great Red if it made contact with him!

It went by her and continued on until it hit a nearby mountain, and completely destroyed it. Leaving a perfectly smooth crater where the mountain once was that looked like the ground had been scooped out.

'**This kid is a fucking MONSTER. Nobody should be able to do that so easily, it is like this kid is the devil form of one of those Tailed Beasts that caused even that damned Ddraig to cringe away in fear.**' Tiamat thought as she gathered all her energy around her body and a colossal blue light shot up into the sky. It was time to unleash her strongest attack, and hope it killed him.

"So that is how you want to play hahaha! Well I CAN PLAY THAT GAME TO!" Naruto shouted as he raised his own power high enough to overpower hers as an even bigger red light shot into the sky and painted even the moon red. She was a Dragon King sure, but his base power was on par if not greater than the both the Two Heavenly Dragons combined, and they were easily more powerful as the Dragon Kings. They could even challenge God's with their power, but this was a GREAT fight still since he had not met someone besides maybe Sairaorg that pushed him this far before.

"**ANCIENT CHAOS DRAGONS ULTIMATE APOCOLYPES ROAR!**" Tiamat shouted as her full power was launched at Naruto in the form of a huge dragon shaped roar. It toar through their surronding like a hot knife through warm butter.

Naruto looked at the oncoming attack with a fanged grin, and multiple magic circles appeared on Naruto's right arm.

"BRING IT! GIANT PLANETARY RASENSHURIKEN!" Naruto yelled as a huge red Rasenshuriken formed, with three black smaller Rasenshuriken's surronding it. He had made this attack by combining the Rasenshuriken, Planetary Rasengan, Bigball Rasengan, and the Power of Destruction. Each one of these attack was devistating on it's own, and combine them together and you get an attack that can wipe out countries if he so wished.

The two attacks collided, and for a few seconds they looked like they were going to be even. Then the three smaller Rasenshurikens touched the big one and they plowed through her attack with some trouble. Everything in a over a hundred miles in front of him was incinerated by his attack as it created a ten mile wide, one hundred and six mile long path of destruction.

He had made sure that during the battle that he kept pushing her away from where his friends were, and that his back was to their direction for that last attack so that they did not get caught up in it. He suspected that they had drifted a few hundred more miles away from them during the fight. Flying to the end of the trench he caused he stopped in front of a barely alive Tiamat, who had only survived due to her scales and the fact her own attack was a buffer for his that minimized the damage to her. That and in a split second she used some of the leftover energy from her attack to creat a sort of scale tight barrier around herself.

"You dragons sure are amazing creatures, that was the attack that I created if I ever needed to destroy the moon. I am surprised that you were able to survive this much, I expected you to be even closer to death. Though you only have enough power left to heal yourself now, and I still have a great amount left. Face it Tiamat, I told you I was going to beat you close to death and make you my familiar. I never go back on my word, that is my Shinobi way that I will always live by. Even as a devil." Naruto said as his features started to become less feral, and he regained his usual kind smile.

"**Naruto Bael Uzumaki, you will achieve great things... and I... would be proud... to be your familiar, and serve... you for all of time.**" The most powerful of the Dragon kings said between huffs as she finally finished healing. She then remembered the prophecy that Orphis had told her as a hatchling about a powerful warrior that would come and defeat her one day and make her his most loyal servant. '**I had thought that Lady Orphis was going senile when she told me that, and here is the boy she mentioned. What do you have planned for this boy Lady Orphis?**' Tiamat thought with a smile that would scare any human, and weaker devils.

"Then lets begin. I, Naruto Bael Uzumaki, bind thee to me as my familiar for as long as you may live." Naruto said calmly as a green double layered square appeared under the huge dragon. Naruto sent a bit of power to her and something unusual happened, in a glow of light all the scales Tiamat lost over the battle collected and formed a sapphire blue suit of scales. Which was a good thing for Naruto since he was butt naked at the moment, and was in real need of clothes.

"**Take those as proof of your victory.** **I would go with you but I must rest now, summon me at a later time Lord Naruto.**" Tiamat said as Naruto nodded, fighting him was exhausting simply because he was a real bastard in a fight. It was a side of him that he did not like his friends seeing, because it was when he let his battle instincts loose.

"Thanks Tiamat, and sleep well." Naruto said as he put the surprisingly comfy clothes on. They were the best clothes he had ever wore! That and they changed with his body so that he could let his wings out easier! Once he was fully dressed again he flew off to meet up with his friends again. "I have the most powerful Dragon King as my familiar! Whohooooo!" He yelled as he let a bit of his childish nature through. He had earned that much.

[Time skip] Two hours later

Landing on the ground behind everyone he gave them a surprise and smiled at the shocked look on Zatouji's face.

"Hey guys, guess you just got a Dragon King as his familiar?" Naruto asked sarcastically as he felt Koneko slam into him, and he winced a little. His own attack earlier had caused him some sore ribs. She hugged him with a smile that most would not have noticed, rubbing her face into his chest. He put a hand on her hair and pet her a little with a smile.

"You beat her!" Zatouji's yelled in shock, and those that were familiar with sensing techniques were not nearly as shocked. The fact that anyone could feel the earthquakes their battle caused was a good sign that he was powerful.

"Yeah, but to be honest I was holding back during the fight. If I had wanted to I could have killed her rather easily, and crushed her." Naruto said with a laugh, he could already feel his massive reserves refilling after all.

'Mmmmm, I am going to rape you if you keep showing off that wonderful strength of yours Naruto-kun.' Akeno thought as thoughts of whipping, and being whipped flowwed into her mind and she chuckled like Anko would have.

"Glad to see your back." Rias said as she stopped sulking about his power. Unlike her he has gone through war, and was raised in a much worse environment. So of course he was going to be more powerful than her.

"Of course, what did you expect from the great and sexy Naruto-sama." Naruto said while taking a pose, he knew he was acting stupid but it was to get her to cheer up more. He could feel the angst coming of her.

"Sexy maybe, but not very great if you ask me." Rias teased as Naruto pouted, it was then that he noticed that his own peerage was gone.

"Hey guys, where are my goons?" Naruto asked with a confused expression, he could not sense them nearby either. Well except Asia, but she was next to Zatouji playing with what he thought was her pet.

"They left a little while ago, but we wanted to wait for you to come back before we left. Issei and Kiba went with your peerage since they have a test tomorrow they needed to study for." Rias explained as Naruto nodded.

"So it is only us here?" Naruto asked as the girls nodded. "So then how would you all like to join me for dinner with Ma and Pa. I. Am. Starving." Naruto said as he placed his hands on his stomach, or at least tried to since Koneko was still attached to his chest.

"I am game." Akeno said as her belly growled, and it was soon followed Rias' as she blushed.

"I can go for some good food." Rias squeaked out and Akeno poiked her side, she smacked the hand away and looked annoyed.

"Koneko you need to come so that we can introduce you to Ma and Pa anyway." Naruto said as Asia skipped over to them.

"Naruto-kun! Meet Raito-kun!" She said as she held up her pet for him to see, and the little dragon was about to send sparks at him before Naruto's eyes flashed red for a second and he backed off. He may not like males, but Naruto was one scary dude to him.

"Hello squirt. So Asia you coming over to Ma and Pa's for dinner?" Naruto asked as the happy girl nodded.

"Okay then, everyone grab onto me because we are about to go to the home of the toads." Naruto said as the girls each grabbed onto a part of him. Rias grabbed onto his left arm and placed it between her breasts, and Asia cuddled up against his right arm. Everyone glared at Akeno though when she grabbed his ass.

"What?! Koneko is taking up the front, and it would be a shame to let such a delicious rear to be unattended." Akeno said with an unrestrained smile that taunted Rias.

"Don't push your luck Akeno." Rias nearly growled out as Koneko stiffened, she could feel the pull the contract was having on her as they were being reverse summoned. It was weird, and even a bit scary not knowing what was about to happen.

*Poof*

"Naruto-chan! How are ya doin' ya? And I see ya brought yerself some other teensy tadpoles with ya." Everyone heard an excited and kind voice say as they saw a yellow and purple toad talking.

"Ma! Give the boy some breathing room before ya yap him down." They heard a bearded toad say as who they thought was Ma turned on him.

"Naruto-chan doesn' mind if I be talkn' to him so soon after reverse summoning. He is a big toad now ya withered fossil!" Ma said as she smacked Pa with a wooden spoon.

"Yer older than me ya old relic." Pa said before they heard a cough. Turning their heads they saw Naruto smiling at them after he let go of the girls. He knelt down to the two toads and wrapped his arms around them. A hug they returned with gentle smiles.

"I missed you guys, sorry for not summoning you lately but you know what has been hectic." Naruto said sheepishly, and Ma tapped him on the head with her spoon.

"Nonsense Naruto-chan! Ya still come around for dinner much more than Jiraiya-chan ever did, and ya completed your training under us. You are like the son we always wished we had!" Ma said as Naruto and Pa shared a laugh as they remembered the reason Jiraiya never completed his training. The girls felt out of place in the moment that was slightly tender, and Rias was starting to get depressed that her cousin had to find family in a clan of toads.

"The boy just loves ya cooken Ma." Pa said with a chuckle, as he remembered they had guests. "Well Naruto-boy, looks like you are completing Jiraiya-boy's dream by getting yerself a lot of pretty girlfriends."

"Naruto-chan! You didn't get em pregnant did ya, yer to young to be having tadpoles yerself!" Ma yelled as she waked the him upside the head, and caused a the girls to blush. Though Koneko smiled for whatever reason went into her head.

"Stop hitting me! You two are the ones that said it was alright to bring guests!" Naruto yelled as Ma stopped hitting him, and tapped her palm.

"Alright Naruto-chan I get ya." Ma said as Naruto smacked a giggling Akeno upside the head softly.

"Well ain't ya going to introduce the young lassies?" Pa asked as Naruto nodded.

"The girl with red hair is Rias Gremory, you already know about her from what I told you awhile back. Next to her is Akeno Himejima, and she is a saddist that would make Pervy-sage proud. The girl hiding behind me is my newest servant Asia, and you should know the nest girls name from the contract." Naruto said as each girl bowed to the toads, showing them respect.

"So this lass is Koniki Toja." Pa said before being smacked by Ma.

"Her name is Kinoko Tenju ya stuburn fool." Ma yelled before Naruto coughed again.

"If I did not know how much you to loved each other I would say you hate one another. Her name is Koneko Toujou." Naruto said as the girl looked at the toads and nodded.

"Sorry lassie, but we aren't the best at names." Ma apoligozed awkawrdly.

"It's fine." Koneko said simply.

"Well lets get while the gettin's good. Don't want Ma's food to get cold. She made a bunch of the stuff this time." Pa said as he and Ma hopped of to a little cabin.

"Come on guys, you will like eating with them." Naruto said as the girls wondred what type of foods the toads had. Once they got in the cabin though they felt like regreting coming, because from what they could see they were going to be eating giant bugs.

"Are those... steamed bugs?" Rias asked as Naruto chomped into one of the grasshoppers, and sipped some green soup that also had bugs in it. Naruto had long since gotten used to being able to eat bugs from his time training with them, and all the other times he came over.

"Yep, also don't let them get cold. They taste better when they are hot." Naruto advised as Ma gave him a pat on the head.

"Right ya are Naruto-chan, ya have a healthy appetite." Ma exclaimed happilly, since Jiraiya never ate with them if he could help it.

"Well Koneko-chan, eat up. The rest of ya too." Pa said as he dug in to. Rias and Akeno looked at each other as they got a spoon and tried some of the soup, forcing it down they felt like throwing up right away as their skin paled. They paled even further at how Koneko was chowing down easily, having eaten bloody raw fish before. It was in her cat nature to eat raw things, and this was no different.

Asia was making herself eat the food, and she had to admit it was not to bad. Though she managed to convince herself that she was not eating bugs, and it was kinda working. After awhile everyone started to have light conversation about normal topics like how they have been, and what they liked doing.

'Never again will I take my meals for granted.' Rias thought before she let out a belch, and blushed before hearing everyon do the same.

"Sorry about my rudeness." Asia said quietly, as her blush spread to her whole body.

"It is alright deary, it is a part of eating them hoppers." Ma said as she laughed. In the land of the toads belching after a meal was considered a sign that the food was good!

"The food was nice." Koneko said as he placed down her wooden silverware.

"Ma always makes the best food!" Pa bragged for a moment before the heard Rias and Akeno run out of the room and the sounds of gagging were heard as the two forced the food to stay in their stomachs. For all they knew it was worse coming back up!

"What do you expect Pa, she has been cooking for a few hundred years." Naruto joked as the female toad looked sheepish under the praise.

"Just using the secret ma own Ma told me." Ma said with an embarrassed tone. "So Koneko-chan, what made ya want to sign with the Toads lassie?" Ma asked as Pa gazed at her with a critical eye.

"Because Naruto signed, and Senjutsu." Koneko said before becoming quiet.

"I promised to teach her a safer way to use Senjutsu than what she already knows. I figured it would be a good idea for her to bond with her first toad before that though." Naruto said with a shrug. Every summoner had a first toad, it was the first child toad they summoned. For Jiraiya it was Gamabunta, and for Naruto it was Gamakichi.

"What a great idea ma'boy. We can never have to many summoners anyway. Every summoner we get means our mountain grows bigger, and the snakes home get smaller!" Pa said as Naruto chuckled with a shake of his head. It was true though, for every summoner a clan has their homeland will expand and grow in size. It was a reason why the animals were willing to have summoners in the first place! Why else would they let themselves be summoned by people a fraction their size and made to do battle?

"Thats nice." Asia commented as her face regained some more of the natural color she usually had.

"Yeah, these old coots have been trying to get me to let someone else sign the contract for half a year now." Naruto said as Pa chuckled, and Ma nodded. Rias and Akeno came back in a few moments later, much more pale than before.

"Wow, ya tadpoles kept it down much better than Jiraiya-boy ever did in his first week of training!" Pa said excitedly, something Rias and Akeno weren't sure if they should be proud of.

"Rias-chan, do you happen to be related to Venelana Bael? You are her spitten image, but with red hair instead of brown." Asked Ma as she got a good look at the girl.

"Yes, she is my mother. Her name is Venelana Gremory now though. How do you know her?" Rias asked in confusion, her mother had never mentioned anything about talking toads.

"The young Missy has been coming and goin' here lately trying to get us to summon Naruto-chan to her fer years now. She wanted to meet her cousin Kushi-chan's son for awhile now, and get the two of yer married as quickly as possible." Pa said as Naruto was surprised at that,as well as everyone else.

"How can she get here?" Akeno asked, speaking for the first time.

"The missy has a partial contract with Ma here, but has kept it secret by our request." Pa said with a smirk.

"Looks like your mother is trying to get you hitched again Buchou." Akeno said as Rias blushed, and glared at her.

"Be quiet you." Rias ordered with her blush fading.

"Don't be like that Rias-chan. Your mom is just trying to get you and me 'hitched' as Akeno so nicely put it so that... never mind, I forgot what I was going to say." Naruto said as he knocked himself on the side of the head. Everyone else in the room felt like banging their heads on the table from the lapse of memory. They had been hoping that they would hear some of Naruto's great feel good words he was prone to saying.

"If you weren't cute and strong I don't know what I would do with you." Rias said before Naruto blurred behind her and she felt her boobs being grabbed and squeezed by a smiling Naruto.

"You would give me your virginity, that will make the stupid go away." Naruto said before Ma hit him with a spoon again.

"No sex at the dinner table Naruto-chan! You are to young to be having tadpoles of yer own." Ma shouted as Pa chuckled, he was more familiar with Naruto and could tell he was actually a few seconds away from taking Rias right there on the spot.

"Damnit! What is that fucking thing made of, and why does it hurt so bad?!" Naruto yelled as he held his head. Ma had actually hit him with her version of Pa's cane to knock sage energy out of people, to sage's that was something that hurt like giving a devil a cross! It was made of a rare wood that was the natural enemy to practitioners of Senjutsu, which made it a minor weakness to Naruto.

"You can make babies with me Naruto." Koneko said before being hit by the same spoon, and sent cradling her head on the floor. Her minor senjutsu training in early life had also made her sensitive to being hit by these special objects.

"I won't be havin' the newest summoner gettin' pregers either Koneko-chan." Ma shouted as Rias laughed at the two holding their heads. She was slightly disappointed though that Naruto did not get further, but oh well. That was before Ma turned on her next, "and you should be more controlling! Naruto-chan needs a girl that will calm him down, not rile the boy up!" Ma said as Rias looked away. She rather liked it when Naruto was wild, since it was so different then how she was raised.

He was like barely restrained chaos.

"Well, I think it is about time for us to leave. Koneko-chan and I will be returning soon for her senjutsu training, and to get her her first toad. See you guys later Ma and Pa." Naruto said as he made a handsign, and in a poof of smoke Naruto and the girls teleported back to the occult clubs room. Since Naruto had the since to send Gama-Gama there ahead of time to give them a point to return to.

After all, unknown to then. Trouble was brewing in hell, and it's target was Rias Gremory.

**Chapter End**

**Next is the start of both the Raiser Arc, and the Training Arc that you guys have been ever so nicely waiting for. Sorry about the fight scene, I have not written enough of them to be very good at them. Also, Naruto is a being that can compete with the strongest beings alive. Tiamat is about level with Rias' brother, but Tiamat would also lose to the Four Great Satans as well. Though they are only a little above her in strength.**

_**Please leave me a ton of reviews. Some nice long reviews make me feel appreciated you know. We fanfiction writers do this for FREE. We do not get paid to write fanfiction, and we spend our free time doing it for you fans that read it. Even a sentence or two telling how you like the story makes any author feel apretiated. I feel I speak for most authors when I saw that when we see a lot of reviews we work harder to get more of them**_

[Omake] Questions

**eniox27 - **Asia: When did you hear god telling you to go find Naruto and What was your reaction?

"Well, when I was told to go find the Child of Prophecy I did not know it was going to be Naruto. I would be glad to marry him though later." Asia said with a blush as she started to plan the wedding in her head.

**code R.R - **2 questions to naruto and 1 for Rias and Koneko

1. If you do defeat Ophis in battle what do you plan to do then?  
2. If you beat Ophis do you plan on challenging great red?

for the girls  
1. what do you think a child between you and Naruto look like?

"Well if I did, and I am going to, beat Orphis I am going to go after the Great Red next. Then I guess after that I will focus on acheiving world piece." Naruto said as he thought hard about it.

"The child would have our red hair, my teal eyes, his whisker marks, a mix of our hair style, parts of his face, my skin color, and his cute smile." Rias said as she gushed over what she was hoping her future children would look like.

"They would have white or red hair, my eyes and nose, his skin color, and my hair style." Koneko said neutrally.

**Raidentensho - **naruto how will you handle tannin's reaction of tiamat becoming your familiar if its a brawl? and how will you react to the other devil pillars reaction at the news as well in the form of marriage contracts?

"If Tannin tries and fight me I will beat him down to, and I will reject as many of the contracts as possible." Naruto said simply.

**DarkVampireNegi - **Naruto do you want to learn any other magic/techniques/abilities that other races might have?

"I am going to get Tiamat to teach me the ways of the dragon, and dragon magics. Otherwise I have no need to learn other species magic." Naruto said with a rare scoff.

**Duanemaster - **Naruto, what is the most batshit crazy thing you have done since you became a devil?

For rias, naruto, and akeno- if you had an identical twin, what would you do with him/her.

"I killed Tora the cat." Naruto said with an evil laugh, to him that was the craziest thing ever. Anything else paled in comparison to that.

"Kill it... with lightning." Akeno said simply.

"Use her to help me seduce and tease Naruto." Rias said as she felt the need to go research hoe to make clones.

"... I can makes thousands of perfectly identical beings daily, and you ask me that question." Naruto said, slightly insulted at that.

**seeker of true anime fan fic - I could not understand what you were asking, could you please reword it at a later date?**

[Omake end]


	9. Chapter 9 Naruto vs Naruto Start of M

**I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

**Special Event Chapter - Naruto Vs. Naruto, a class of ultimate powers! This chapter marks the start of the training and Riser killing arc. So it will be slightly shorter. It is official, Xenovia is now a harem member for Naruto.**

**Story Start.**

"Hey Naruto... Where is your peerage?" Rias asked as they all hung out in the club room. AFter the whole familiar hunt and feast with the toads things had been going pretty well, and no surprises.

"I gave them two weeks off to go visit their families, and do anything they need to in Konoha. The should be back in two weeks, and the house is so quiet without somebody making noise. They earned their vacation anyway with the amount of money they made me with those requests awhile back." Naruto said as Issei who was in the room looked shocked at that.

"We get paid for requests!?" He asked in shock while both Rias and Naruto laughed.

"Hell no you don't get paid. Me and Rias get paid for you guys work. Much like pimps and whores. You do the work and we get the money. How does it feel to know that you are Rias-chan's bitch Issei-chan? It must suck huh?" Naruto taunted as the devils in the room mostly blushed at his vulger tongue. Asia, the only member of his peerage that was here, blush at being compared to a loose woman while Akeno giggled in a teasing manner.

"You can always be my bitch Issei-kun... I have my whips somewhere around here." Akeno teased, and those that knew the true Akeno shuttered at the thought of being her bitch for even a hour.

"No thank you Akeno-sempai!" Issei said quickly as he hide behind the chair he was at. Akeno-sempai was nicknamed the Ultimate Sadist for a reason, and he was not about to but himself through useless pain for no rewards.

"Whips... Can I borrow those from you Akeno. I want to use them tonight on someone?" Naruto asked as he gave Rias a look and grin, then his gaze turned to Koneko as she pinched his leg from her position and gaze him a small glare.

"No being horny." She said quietly and with a blush. Her head was right where his member was and she was able to feel the starting of growth, and it was an impressive member that showed he was a king in more than one way.

"I will be horny if and when I want, and tonight I want to tie Rias to a bed and make her beg for me to take her." Naruto said out loud as said girl blushed and looked both nervous and excited. Sure, she wanted it to be somewhat romantic but as a devil she was attracted to dominating power. It was an ingrained instinct for females to spread their legs for the most powerful male around.

"How is it that he can say that stuff and I am considered the pervert!?" Issei shouted in frustration at the blatant show of perverseness Naruto was showing. He would have had his ass kicked by now if he tried what Naruto did.

"I plan on marrying every girl I have sex with, so it is not perverted at all. Just a healthy display of love through painful and sadistic whips that Rias will be feeling tonight." Naruto stated as Issei felt the images appear in his mind, and then started crying tears of lost pride. Naruto was bigger than him even in his OWN fantasies. Damnit.

"I do think you can borrow them, but it will cost you." Akeno stated with a devious smile, and Rias frowned at what her friend was most likely going to ask of Naruto. Her friend was after Naruto and planned to sink her sadistic claws into him.

"Sure, what do you want?" Naruto asked as a grin spread itself across the black haired devils face. Not her usual grin, but the one that made her the ultimate sadist.

"I want for you... to go on a date with me soon, and you will be under my command for a whole day." Akeno said as Naruto nodded with a shake of his hand as if accepting the request.

"Sure, and if your lucky you can get a happy ending." Naruto said with a goofy grin he usually had when he was charming a girl, or at least when he was doing it without thinking about it. It was impossible to tell anymore when he was serious and when he was joking.

"Ufufufu, I expect one." Akeno said as she settled down into the couch next to Kiba. Kiba slowly moved away from her with some sweat on his face. Rias glared at Akeno with fire in her eyes and sparks flew between them.

Koneko took this as her chance to stake some claim as well, so placing a finger on his leg a tiny magic circle appeared and disappeared. It left no trace it was there, and nobody noticed her very small display of magic from her native people. A almost invisible grin made it's way to her own face as she blushed when Naruto ran his fingers through her hair.

"I hate this guy so much right now." Issei muttered as he glared in jealousy at how Naruto already had girls trying to be in his harem. It seemed like every girl Issei wanted Naruto got, simply because he was nice, strong, attractive, and a pure-blood devil.

"Now if you guys will excuse me. I have some training to do." Naruto said as he stood up. Even at his level of power he was still a fan of training, and this was the percect time to do so when his peerage was back in Konoha for awhile.

"You have to train?" Kiba asked with a strange look of disbelief. He seemed to think people of Naruto's class did not care for training, since devils did not lose their power over time they did not have to practice for the most part.

"May we come along? I am curious to see how you train. That and this would be a good experience for Issei to see this benefits of training." Rias asked as Naruto shrugged, he did not care as long as they did not interrupt.

"Sure, but the way I train if pretty insane. I would not suggest copying my training patterns anytime soon." Naruto said as Gama-Gama came in a poof of smoke and they all entered him again, only this time they saw that the small toads stomach had gotten big enough to hold several cities in it all at once.

"You weren't kidding when you said the size could change like this." Rias commented as Koneko looked around and saw that everything looked different.

"Why do you need this much space to train Naruto-kun?" Akeno asked with a curious glance.

"You all have to promise to keep what you see here a secret first." Naruto commented as everyone nodded in agreement Naruto bite thumb and a magic circle the size of two cities appeared under there feet and a horrible power covered everything. Rias and her peerage started to choke under the power while Naruto stood sweating under the strain. Then a figure covered in an aura of black rose from the ground.

"**Who dares summon me... **oh it's only you." The figure said as the aura disappeared to reveal a blond man with red eyes and pointed ears. He looked to be twenty two years old, and on his arm was a tattoo with nine names and numbers on it. What shocked them the most was that this looked like a older blond version of Naruto.

"Hello everyone, I would like to introduce you all to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. A me from another dimension, and my sparing partner for the evening." Naruto said as the other Naruto raised his hand at the shocked looks on their faces.

"You... Do you know how many laws of nature you are breaking right now?" Rias asked as Koneko hide in Akeno's chest. With her little Senjutsu training she was able to tell that this... monster was a Primordial God. A being that could erase even the dragons from existance if he wanted to.

"Cut alternate me some slack, this was a mistake from when he tried to use magic to recreate father's Hiraishin." Naruto's alternate said as he waved hello to them all with a friendly face. Then it turned into a grin that sent the others back a few steps in fear.

"This is my training. I summon him and we fight each other until one of us..." Naruto R (Red Hair) started before being interrupted.

"You." Naruto B (Blond) pointed out without hesitation.

"Is defeated." Naruto R finished with a grit of his teeth. "This was the only way to get any better when I train, because even fighting everyone in my peerage does not help me get even a hint stronger." Naruto R said as they all watched Naruto B crack his head and look at them. Then with a wave of his hand a barrier appeared around them and turned invisible.

"So me, what are the rules today?" Naruto B asked as he stretched out his limbs. Back where he came from nobody was able to give him a good fight anymore after Rozalin and Priere had that three way match with him in Kyoto. Though Rozalin was slightly weakened from fighting Evangeline.

**Play - Bullet for my Valentine_ Waking the Demon**

"No rules." Naruto R said with his feral grin as his wings popped out and he was surrounded by the most powerful aura he could manage at the moment. The red and black aura covered a good area and went towards the sky in a display of never before seen power. Once this first step was done all that power sank into Naruto R's skin and empowered him to new physical heights. They both disappeared in bursts of speed and stopped right in front of each other with their fists pulled back, and once they swung the two attacks collided and shock waves from the collision went outward and blew the girls hair back while Issei and Kiba looked pale.

Naruto B knee'd Naruto R in the stomach so hard that even the seemingly invincible Naruto they all knew that beat a dragon king coughed up huge amounts of blood and went flying. Naruto B vanished from view and Naruto R spun in mid air and aimed a kick to intercept an oncoming punch from Naruto B. The attacks his and a crunching sound let the others know that the attacks broke Naruto R's leg.

"Hahaha." Naruto R laughed in insane battle glee as his leg healed and he slugged Naruto B across the face and his neck broke from the jerking motion, while blood spewed from his mouth.

*Crick*

But Naruto B just moved his neck back into place and slammed their foreheads together. Naruto R was sent speeding from the massive force behind the headbutt and rolled on the ground before landing in a crouching position. Naruto B blurred in front of Naruto R in less then a second later with his foot already extended to knock Naruto R's head off his shoulders. Naruto R opened his mouth and sent out a stream of his Power of Destruction, the other Naruto crossed his arms as the attack was diverted to side. Naruto B spun around and kicked Naruto R in the neck and launched him hundreds of feet away with blood gushing out of the impact zone and his mouth. The damage was healed within seconds as Naruto R and Baruto B clashed again and exchanged an uncountable amount of fast paced kicks and punches. They both pulled back their hands as matching shapes appeared in each hand they were using.

"Rasengan!" The two yelled in unison as the skin on both of their arms were grinded away from the collision, and both of them healed from it in seconds again. Naruto R sent a kick at the chin of Naruto B, but it was caught and his ankle was broken with a snap. Before it could heal Naruto B rained down powerful blow after powerful blow on him, and he was turned into a bruised mess. The bruises faded, and Naruto R snapped his own leg off and flew away from his counterpart while he grew another leg to replace the one he lost. A magic circle appeared under Naruto as two clones poofed into existance, and they jumped away to gather sage mode energy.

Naruto B swung a powerful punch at Naruto R, but he was fast enough to dodge the deadly blow with it only clipping his side and scratching him.

"You are going good." Naruto B stated as Naruto R remained focused, but felt himself get slugged across the face. He was forced back a fair distance as the ground watched from the safety of the barrier as the Naruto they knew was getting his ass handed to him by an opponent that may have been going easy.

"Unreal." Rias said with a shudder at the suicidal training methods Naruto used.

Naruto B raised a single hand to the 'sky' and the most insane thing happened. A meteor the size of a city was soon seen dropping from who knows where. Naruto R looked up at the familiar technique and Koneko gasped when she felt an increase in Naruto R's power that hinted at his use of the fabled sage mode. They watched him fly up to the meteor and he placed his hands on it to stop it from going any further. Naruto R flared his power to unreal levels and a crack appeared on the giant rock... Soon that crack became a fissure and then after the whole things broke apart.

Yellow eyes looked with Red as they collided with each other in the sky and massive shock waves form until tornados started to form from the constant changes in air pressure.

"Oh my Oh my, this power is amazing." Akeno commented as she watched Naruto R fight and womanly fluid trailed down her leg from sexual desire. It was the same for both Rias and Koneko as well as they watched the battle take place. They could no longer keep track of the battle as the sky and ground was covered in constant explosions all around. Then they saw Naruto B carrying a defeated Naruto R over his shoulders as the battle ended.

"Tell him that he needs to learn how to control how much power goes into each strike when he wakes up in a few hours." Naruto B said as he tossed Naruto R towards the only other red head in the area. Naruto B forgot that he had set up a barrier though and Naruto R hit it and was sent into the ground. In a flash of light Naruto B was gone and only Naruto R remained.

"Wow." Was all that they could mutter at a being that was stronger than even Ophis easily, since Naruto was about on par with her from what they guessed.

"Wait, did he just kick his own ass. Does that even count as a loss?" Kiba asked as they all paused to think. Naruto fought another Naruto, so did that mean that was how powerful Naruto would be in his prime and he had yet to reach it yet?

"Hell no it does not!" Naruto yelled as he woke up quicker than expected. The very thought that anyoen would be able to kick his ass besides himself was evil to him.

"Can you teach me how to summon MY alternate as well Naruto-kun?" Rias asked seductively, and as she traced a finger along his exposed chest. The fight had torn his clothes to shreds.

"Nope, and no amount of begging will get me to teach you. You never know what she might be like. She could be a weak normal human for all you know." Naruto said as the stomach they were in rapidly closed in on them. Naruto felt like laughing when he saw Issei complaining about being pressed into Kiba before the two of them were expelled from the stomach.

...

...

...

"We may have a problem. I think Gama-Gama has a stomach ache." Naruto said as he sighed and got somewhat comfy since they were going to be here for awhile. That would be easier if Akeno did not have her elbow in his back though. Asia was being pressed against by Akeno as well against the wall, so she was unable to comment at this time.

"Why would that be a problem?" Rias asked with an uncertain look.

"That means that we are going to be here... for about six hours or more." Naruto explained with a sigh. Rias smiled with s blush at being stuck her position for six hours. She was pressed up face to face with Naruto, and had the perfect spot to kiss him.

"Did you mean what you said earlier about... the sex?" Rias decided to ask to pass the time. Not like she had to much better to do. From her spot Koneko growled at Rias, though it was unjeard by the red head.

"Maybe, but that is going to have to be rescheduled for a later date now. I still have to borrow the whips from Akeno." Naruto said before he felt a hand go where it should not. He turned his head slightly and gave Akeno a look. Then they all noticed the cramped space start filling with green liquid. Poor Koneko was the first to smell the disgusting fluid, and she gagged at the horrible stuff.

"Oh my, what is this?" The only black haired girl in the group asked with a smile. Then they felt their clothes start to melt.

"Gama-Gama is taking medicine for his stomach. It has to be very strong or it won't work on him. Sorry Koneko." Naruto said to the girl at his crotch. Gama-Gama had to do this after almost every training session Naruto had with his alternate. This was not the first time he trained with his alternate, and he got much stronger every time they fought.

Koneko did not answer him seeing as she was to focused on the large member in front of her face. Rias tried to squirm around and get a look at it, but her own chest was cock blocking her.

'Why chest? Oh why did you have to be so well endowed?' Rias asked herself as Akeno giggled at her misfortune. Sometimes Rias really hated her queen, and now was one of those times.

They spent hours in this position talking about minor things, and soon the stomach got smaller and they too, were thrown out in a room that Akeno had never been to before. Just in time to as a magic crcle with the gremory symbol appeared on the floor. Then out rose a figure with silver hair and silver eyes. Her clothes remninded Naruto of the maid uniforms that Gwenivere wore for Lee. Naruto was the only person besides Lee and Asia that had no problem with Lee's familiar at this moment.

The whole room of silent as Greyfia looked at her sister-in-law naked under a naked man and three more naked girls, all of them covered in green fluid. With the man's cock in the mouth of Koneko.

"Did I come at a bad time?" She asked as Rias blushed and Naruto scratched his head at Rias' brother's wife. Technically they could be considered cousins now so he had no clue what to think of the situation,

"Not really, we were just about finish and clean up." Naruto said as he messed with the woman. Naruto said as he got up and went to get some bath robes. Koneko whined at the loss of her new favorite toy. She had gotten it in her mouth by accident when they were forced closer together in the stomach and found that she either liked his taste, or she was just to in love with him to not like the taste.

Naruto came back in a bath robe and tossed four to the girls.

"What do you need Greyfia?" Rias asked bluntly with a raised eyebrow.

"The Phoenix family has announced that they are going to declare a challenge to you current fiance for your hand in marriage in eleven days. Riser-san himself personally will be coming in three days to finalize the details with Naruto-kun." Greyfia said nicely to Naruto. He may not remember her, but she knew all about him from the tabs her husband Sirzech had been keeping on his little cousin. That and she had met him once when he was little, the same day he met Rias and Koneko.

"Phoenix, like the bird?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, they are masters over wind and fire that can not be killed in single combat. they have amazing regeneration abilities that they can transfer through their tears." Greyfia stated as Naruto shrugged. Neither wind or fire effected him, so this guy was screwed.

"Then they will die when they fight me and Asia." Naruto said with confidence. Sure most of his peerage were on vacation but he should not even need them. Greyfia and Rias smiled at his confident attitude for different reasons.

'I can finally see Riser die, and he will not be around to annoy me about breaking off my promise with Naruto.' Rias thought with a smirk. That and she could feel the fact that Naruto had gotten even stronger from his brief fight with himself.

'Sirzech-kun will be happy about this' Greyfia thought with a smile at how her husbands cousin was so care free like him, and how Rias was like herself. It was like watching her and Sirzech fall in love again.

It was a very novel experience she was happy to see take place.

She just hoped that they would be happy with the chaos brewing in hell.

**Chapter End**

**For those confused about who my other Naruto was then Read my other stories, and you will find out. For those that understood this, and thought it was nice good for you. Other Naruto's will only appear when Naruto is training. I will only use Naruto's from my own stories for this purpose. I hope you like it. **

**Also I am correcting myself earlier, I had forgotten about gasper being apart of Rias' peerage. He/she will come in later.**

**Please leave me nice long reviews, but no flames please.**

**No Omake this Chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10 Filler Chapter, mushrooms

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD, and SOPA can kiss my ass. I checked and it applies to websites that stream video and audio that are copyrighted. I have never seen a video or audio file on this site before so HAHAHAHA you LOSE once again SOPA.**

**I am leaving a clue in this chapter about another Naruto character I am bringing in. If you guess right I will PM you and tell you that you are correct, and you will be able to ask me one question about any of my stories and I will answer 100 percent truthfully. No second guesses, and you only can pick a single character.**

**Sorry for the shorter and late update, but I just finished a triple shift feeding over 3000+ hungry people. My brain is not very good right now. Riser shows up next chapter. This is a filler chapter tp break this ice into the next one.**

**Story Start.**

"I still don't get why your father would want you to try and marry this Riser fudge packer when the Bael family have proven to make much more powerful people." Naruto said with a scratch of his head. For one of the most powerful people in existance he was never going to be accused of having a very big IQ. That was Shikamaru's job to do the thinking.

"While that is true, you have to think first Naruto-kun. What would you say the first tiem you meet Lord Gremory in person?" Greyfia asked as the clun met in the usual place to talk about strategy. Rias and Akeno payed close attention to this answer for their own reasons.

"I would tell him I am fucking his daughter, and kick his ass if he has a problem with it." Naruto said blunyly as everyone in the room smacked their heads on the closest object. Issei sent Naruto a look of respect for a move that most men that were not Naruto would consider suicidal.

"Only you would have the balls to do that." Rias said with a sigh, and knowing her father and brother they would laugh like hell if he pulled that move.

"Oh my, I would like to see the balls you have to do something like that ufufufu." Akeno said as she looked jealous at Koneko for taking her usual spot in Naruto's lap. Naruto rubbed her head in and hummed the only nice song he knew for her.

"Moving the subject away from what Naruto-kun's balls are made from, it would be helpful to knwo exactly what you plan on doing about this whole ordeal." Greyfia said as Kiba was the one that scoffed this time.

"I would think that was obvious. Naruto-san plans on doing the impossible once again and kill Riser in way that nobody will expect." Kiba said as Naruto shrugged.

"That is pretty close, but I was just going to beat the shit out of him and then dump a jug of holy water into his ass. See if that kills him, and even if it doesn't it is going to burn like hell having that eating his ass from the inside out. I have seen something similar done to people in prison." Naruto said as he fondly remembered his friend from prison Ryuzetsu.

"Pffffffft! You went to prison!? When did this happen!?" Rias shouted in shock. He had never wrote about that in any of his letters.

"About half a year ago." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Why were you sent to prison Naruto-kun?" Greyfia asked as she felt the headache that came with knowing Naruto during one of his stupid moments.

"Honestly... I forgot. I do remember killing the Satori though, and dying. Yeah, the dying part sucked big time. Though I can blame that one on Ryuzetsu-chan jumping in front of me at the wrong moment." Naruto said with a grimace, and everyone wondered why Naruto seemed to get into the craziest shit possible.

"I... can't think of anything to say to that." Akeno muttered with an astounished look. She had never heard anything quite like it, and she had seen and heard some insane crap. She herself was half Fallen Angel, and it did not get very much weirder than that for a young devil.

"That is very cool Naruto-kun." Asia chirped with a serious expression... that looked down right cute on her baby face. Naruto was extremely weak to cute faces, and long legs. He would still break the face if she crossed him wrong though. He did not pick genders when fighting.

"Now you can see why keeping up with him will be a full time job. He does stuff only the clinically insane even think about doing, and then he does it with great success." Rias commented as Grefia nodded her head with a stupified expression.

"You had a very interesting life when you were mostly Human Naruto-kun." Greyfia said as her expression turned slightly more normal for her. She was starting to get used to the crazyness that was Naruto. "I do have a question though, where do you plan on getting the holy water? As a devil I would think you would be weary about owning such things." Greyfia asked as Naruto pulled a small scroll from his back pocket and opened it. With a poof of smoke everyone backed away in fear as they saw TWENTY gallons of holy water. Next to them were a few silver crosses, and... a water squirter?

"Naruto... Why do you have so many holy objects?" Rias asked while rubbing her head from the headache she was getting from being around so many holy creations. The others were doing no better, besides Greyfia.

"You never know when having them will help, so why not." Naruto stated as he resealed the items. He then turned to Greyfia will a question in mind. "Are familiars allowed in Rating Games?" Naruto asked as Greyfia nodded. Naruto grinned and started a mental conversation with his own Familiar Tiamat.

'You hear that Tia-chan?' Naruto asked as he was giving the image of his familiar eating random devils, and he took that as her wanting to make a snack out of Riser's peerage.

'I heard that Master. Free lunch is always a welcome surprise.' Tiamat said back as Naruto and his familiar started maniacally laughing, and Naruto got strange looks for his laughing. Rias and Koneko figured out his plan, and smiled slightly.

"You do realize that it will be you and young Asia-san against a full peerage and their king correct?" Greyfia asked as Naruto chuckled and looked out the window and saw a weird bird, but it seemed to be smart and was watching them. Once it noticed that it was seen it flew away and Naruto figured out it was a spy.

"I have a secret weapon as well." Naruto said with a sly grin. Asia looked down sadly since she was not very strong, and would be useless in the coming battle. Naruto wanted to help her out, but this was her problem to deal with. He could not solve all her problems or she would not grow as a person.

"You also realize that this game will be watched by the Four Satans and the heads of the the pillar families correct?" Greyfia asked as she hide the fact that someone else that was close to Naruto as a human would be there. Naruto would go on a war path if he found out that person was a devil now, and serving under a satan in her peerage.

"Big deal." Naruto said with a grunt. Everyone sweat dropped at his attitude.

"So what are you going to do until the match?" Rias asked as Naruto gave them all a grin that promised pain. The look was followed by evil chuckling, with a side of killing intent.

"I am going to be personally training you all. You guys are weak right now, and it makes me look bad to be allies with weak devils like you all." Naruto said as they all looked both angry and happy at the same time. Issei just looked scared, and Koneko just looked excited... well as excited as she could be that is.

"I know just the place we can go!" Rias stated as she decided to use one of the places her family owned her her peerages personal training from one of the strongest beings in the universe. Greyfia left the room via summoning circle now that her knews was delivered.

[Two days later]

"Okay that was just pathetic." Naruto deadpanned as the defeated forms of Rias and her peerage were spread out all around him. They had hicked to the place Rias had spoke of yesterday and started battle training right after. To say Naruto was disappointed was an understatment. He was annoyed with how weak their teamwork truly was. Sure they had battle plans, but they could not tell what the others were thinking without talking about it before hand. If one of them fell in battle the others would soon follow.

"Owwwwww." Rias moaned in pain as she held her nose to stop the bleeding, and winced as she moved her facial muscles. Her whole body was black and blue from the hell of a beating she had just been on the receiving end of. She had learned today that Naruto did not care about your gender when he was in battle, and he would not hesitate to kick her ass if need be. She had hoped he would hold back a little more than he did. She was actually one of the ones that recieved a lighter beating. Akeno and Kiba got the worst of it for annoying Naruto during the fight.

Akeno was giggling in perverse joy at her own pain, while Kiba held his balls in pure agony. It would take him weeks to heal from the damage to them. He had made the mistake of trying to make Naruto angry and slip.

'Note to self: Never diss Ramen.' Kiba thought before he vomited blood. Issei was not far away and he actually got the smallest beating. Naruto said he had different plans for Issei that would awaken his inner power... of the pervert. The way to train a pervert was not to beat them till they kicked the bucket, it was through temptation.

"Now what did you all learn?" Naruto asked as the only non injured one raised her hand. Naruto was having her meditate to find the inner peace she would need to master the fabled Sage Mode. So far the only injury she had gotten was a large bump on her head from nearly turning into a toad and having Naruto beat her with the special cane he borrowed from Pa.

"That you are more sadistic than Akeno in battle." Rias said before moaning in pain. It would take a week for her to heal all these bruises since Naruto had forbid Asia from healing any of them after his training.

"That swords don't cut you, no matter how sharp they are." Kiba said in an extremely high pitched voice.

"That I have fallen in love with your sadistic side." Akeno said with some droll leaking from her mouth.

"You have a mean left hook." Issei said as he rubbed his gut to sooth the pain.

"Sage Mode is hard." Koneko stated shortly as she rubbed her head in annoyance, she had hoped that having the contract would make using Senjutsu much easier. Now she had to resist the urge to become truly one with nature by transforming into a toad statue.

"You are all... wrong. The correct answer is you are all wastes of my time until you master your teamwork. Right now if even one of you goes down the rest soon follow. A real teammate would make things easier on their team if they know they are going down." Naruto stated, and he made sure to make them feel bad. Sure, they were never taught about real teamwork before so this was all new to them, but he really felt that they needed to hear this.

"How are we suppose to do that?!" Rias asked as Naruto held two fingers.

"Your problem." Naruto said as he turned to leave, but he turned his head so that they could see his eyes when he gave them a tip. "Fight each other until you are all knocking on the door of death, keep doing that and the answer will come to you." Naruto pointed out helpfully before a square summoning circle appeared under him and Tiamat rose from the ground. "Lets give these guys time to bond Tiamat, Asia you stay here and make sure that nobody uses any healing spells on each other." Naruto ordered as Tiamat flapped her great wings and all the devils were blown off their feet by the force of her take off.

"**Is this enjoyable for you Master**?" Tiamat asked as Naruto relaxed on her back with a wide grin. This was so much more badass than flying on your own. Adding a dragon makes everything seem exactly three times cooler.

"Hell yeah, this is so much better than flying on my own. Catch me!" Naruto yelled as he hopped off of the female dragon king's back and fell to the earth. He laughed in joy as the air sailed past him. His favorite part of flying had to be the falling part. It was not long before he spun around and landed on top of a spiralling Tiamat. The two continued to fly around for hours, and sometimes they would fly side by side.

"**So you plan to marry the Gremory child after battle correct**?" Tiamat asked her master as they landed, and he nodded with a smile.

"The sooner the better, more for her benifit than mine. The longer she waits to get married the more jealous she will get of the other girls I spend time with." Naruto commented as he rubbed his pet dragons' snout much like one would their dog.

"**I don't understand why you don;t just mate with her and get it over with, but I am in no place to judge having never fallen in love myself.**" Tiamat said as she vanished back to the forest he got her at.

"Might as well check to see how they are doing I guess." Naruto said to himself as he rid his face of the blush he got from Tiamat's remark. While around the girls he may try to play it cool he was atcually pretty nervous about the topic of sex. The closest he had ever actually gotten to real sex was that time he was nearly raped by those hookers Pervy Sage sent him on his sixteen'th birthday. That was both awesome and scary after the hookers had found out how well endowed he was... they had tried extra hard to get him to put his thock meat in them.

Naruto walked to the manor and the first thing he noticed was the fact that everyone was sweating like crazy. Issei was nearly dead on his feet before he collapsed like the rest of them did earlier.

"Okay, now I do not even want to know what you were doing. Though I do want to know why kiba is naked while singing that annoying barbie girl song." Naruto said as he turned his head in confusion. It was like a train wreck... you wanted to look away but you really could not do it. It was both tramitizng and strange at the same time.

"I don't know... I think it was those mushrooms he got out of your bag." Rias said before Naruto ran up to Kib and kicked the nude boys ass. He was saving those mushrooms for getting himself and Koneko as high as possible. Going Sage Mode was so much easier, and so muc more awesome when you were as high as fuck. The last time he tried it he had done crap even he had thought was impossible.

"Come here pretty boy!" Naruto yelled in a rage as Kiba tried to run away, only for Naruto to catch him and kick his ass even harder. Those were shrooms from Iwa, the best fucking shrooms in the world that would get you high for three days straight. Rias and the rest watched in horror as Naruto utterly destroyed Kiba in ways that would only be described as pure and utter pain. The very incarnation of agony.

"Oh maou I don't think that is suppose to bend that way." Rias muttered in horror as she watched Naruto bend some things that should not go that way. Akeno licked her lips with sadistic glee. Koneko was hiding her face in Rias chest and plugged her ears from the girly screams Kiba was making. Issei had already passed out after the first fove minutes of Kiba's torture.

Asia was the only one not to react, but then again she had a mushroom as well and was tripping balls as she looked at her hand with an amazed look.

"Do you know how hard it was to steal those things from Iwa!? You have no idea how hard it is to get those, and I should rip your dick of and shove it up your ass!" Naruto yelled as this went on for quite awhile longer. Soon Kiba looked like a blue pretzel as his body bent in ways it was not suppose to, and the bruises covered his entire body.

"Who knew that Naruto liked to get high?" Akeno asked as Koneko rose her hand. She had seen first hand what Naruto looked like when he was high, one word... epic. He was like watching the best anime AMV on youtube times twenty. She had seen things that were so awesome that they could not be put into words.

"It is not that unusual that he does some kind of thing like that. From what I heard most of the really powerful ninja in the elemental nations had something to keep their stress down." Rias muttered as she thought of a way to get her knight undone.

The official first day of training was... A big failure.

**Chapter End**


	11. Chapter 11 Meeting Riser 'Short Update'

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Highschool DxD'**

**Sorry for the short chaper and late update, but I was hit with a bad case of the cold and have NOT been on my computer. All I was able to do was use my phone to send and get PM's. I plan on spending the next month or so on Cait Shelter, Godly Shinobi, Ninja Duelist, and Silent King. Though I will update other stories, but I need to fill in some plot holes they have in there planning.**

**Story Start.**

"Breath in, relax, feel the power of nature flow in and out of you. Let it use your body as a passage way. Breath out, and let it all out through your mouth. In, and out. Don't move a muscle." Naruto lectured as he trained Koneko in the art of Senjutsu. Naruto gently touched her back as he absorbed some of the excess Sage Power from her body. Naruto looked over her and saw some warts on her arms and took some more Sage Power from her body. he warts disappeared and the only toad trait she had that showed she still had to much Sage Power was the fact the Orange-Red rings around her eyes fully circled her eyes, instead of sticking like eye liner would. Naruto took just a little more and Koneko felt something that could be compared to awe, she couls feel everything like this. She was Koneko, and she was one with the universe all at the same time. She could feel every little ant for miles, every blade of grass and every animal were known to her.

Naruto's way of teaching Senjutsu were different than Pa's. Instead of letting them figure out the perfect ammount themselves he let them go slightly over and took it out of them little by little until they reached Perfect Sage Mode. Then once they had the ammount of Sage Power they needed memorized they would try and get that ammount every time. This method would have less people turning into toad statues.

From behind her Naruto swung his leg out and as he expected Koneko ducked under it, but was then hit by an unexpected force from Naruto's Sage Mode. She was launched forward, but did not really feel that much pain. Her Rook durability was increased to new heights while in this version of Sage Mode.

"That... did not hurt?" Koneko asked herself as she realized that she had been able to see his kick coming bfore it happened.

"Of course not. In Sage Mode your strength, durability, speed, and well... everything are increased dramatically. Now thta you have entered the Honored Sage Mode you should summon Ma or Pa now. They are needed for the next part of the training." Naruto said as her Sage Mode faded from her eyes at the loss of concentration. Koneko bit into the palm of her hand and let blood drip on the ground, and in a poof of smoke Pa and Ma appeared... agruing with each other.

"Ma, Koneko had attained Sage Mode and is ready for fusion techniques." Naruto stated as he decided to not beat around the bush on such important matters. Koneko suddenly got the image of a Toad with her hair style and backed away from the elder toads. Naruto chuckled at the look on her face, since he guessed she had the same reaction as him to fusion.

"Aw, such a talented tadpole." Ma stated as Pa jumped on Naruto's shoulder and semi-fused with Naruto. Without Kurama in him to Sage Block him Pa was able to fuse with Naruto now. Meaning he could now stay in sage mode much longer than before.

"See Koneko, all fusion does is attach a toad to their shoulder. At your skill level you would need both the elders to do this." Naruto said as Pa disconnected from his shoulder and hopped onto the ground. In a plume of red smoke the mostly silent Gama-Gama appeared and hopped onto Naruto's shoulder and sank into his skin until the he completely disappeared. Naruto's eyes became the same as his Sage Mode again, since Gama-Gama had his blood in him he was able to fully fuse with Naruto's body whenever they wanted.

"Yeh, ya tadpole. Don't be fretten over the small details." Pa said as the two toads jumped onto the small teens shoulders and melded with her skin. They remained perfectly still and Koneko felt nature's power enter her, and this time she made sure that only her perfect amount stayed inside her.

Koneko was about to reach the perfect amount before Naruto slugged her in the face, and the ground behind her crumbled under the air pressure his punch caused. Koneko was actually lucky she was a Rook in Sage mode or she would be headless right now. Though that did not dull the throbbing pain in her right eye. The fact she knew she was going to have a shiner only made it worse since her pride as a Rook meant that showing injury was an insult to their 'Ability' they gained.

"... What was that for?" Koneko asked silently, and quickly as her eye twitched.

"You dropped your guard. The point of fusion was so that you would be able to fight and gather Sage Power at the same time. You were standing still when you should have been moving. That is the whole reason I summoned Ma and Pa in the first place. Everytime you drop you guard you are going to get hit. Hard." Naruto stated as Koneko pouted slightly at the small error.

**{Later That Day}**

"This Riser dude, what is his deal?" Naruto asked Rias as everyone relaxed from their training. Nartuo looked at the perverted look on Issei's face and knew he had invented a perverted technique.

"Riser is a Phoenix from the Phenix clan, one of the 72 pillar families in the underworld. A high-class devil that will one day head the Phenix family. He is arrogant and abuses his powers over others to do what he wishes. His real goal is to become the head of the whole underworld by making the female heirs of other clans his slaves. He says it's 'marrage' but that would imply an equal relationship. He is a bastard." Rias answered while her peerage grimanced at the description. This was actually pretty normal in the underworld since it was a place of debauchery and sin.

"Not very impressive dream. Like one guy can handle running the entire underworld. This guy is toying with elements out of his control." Naruto stated as a magic circle appeared in the center of the room with the symbol of a phoenix in the middle. Naruto stood up and went over to Rias' side to make sure this guy knew who was the top dog, and by doing that he hooked an arm around Rias' waist. A blond male came out of the circle, since this was a restricted area he was not able to bring his peerage with him.

"Aw Rias dear... Oh, your here already." Riser said with a scowl as his plan to attempt and woo Rias before Naruto got here was ruined. Even he was not so arrogant as to think he could get on the wrong side of the Bael family and live to tell about it. They had no female heir for him to seduce so they were out of his reach.

"Well aren't you just a big ray of sunshine. Let me guess. You were hoping Rias was alone and you would be able to seduce her before we fought. Then you would be able to avoid having your ass handed to you by the far superior opponent. After all, you have no true war experience all I think you do in battle is wait for your opponent to run out of energy or send your peerage out to do your dirty work for you." Naruto taunted the red faced man. He would have threatened Naruto back if it weren't for the levels of Killing Intent Naruto was focusing on him.

"Heh, like a commoner like you would understand how difficult it is to seduce high-class women, unlike the hicks you are used to. I bet you have never even kissed a girl before. Which is exactly why Rias should choose me." Riser said before Naruto pulled Rias and Koneko closer to him and started a make out session with Rias first, and then switched over to Koneko. Issei flinched at the display of the act he himself wanted to do, but held his tongue. Naruto stopped kissing the girls and smirked at Riser.

"You were saying?" Naruto asked with his smirk present, and the girls he kissed blushing like crazy. Riser glared at Naruto and lashed out by sending a wave of fire at Naruto, but to bad for him Naruto was immune to most fire based attacks. All he had to do was raise his arm and redirect it to the side. It faded as Riser lost his confindence in his ability to beat Naruto. Any being that was immune to fire was a phoenix's worst enemy.

"I hate you, and I will look forward to having you and your whole peerage killed during our match for the hand of the lovely Rias." Riser said with a sick glare before he saw Naruto take a swig of his glass and spit it at Riser's face. The bad part was that Naruto spit holy water so it burnt half of the blond haired man's face as he slipped back through the portal to escape further humiliation. After a moment of silence Naruto was slapped upside the head by Rias for his risky move.

"OW!" Rias shouted as she felt a stinging sensation in the palm of her hand. What in the world was his skull made of? Because it sure was not bone.

"Hahaha, you slapped me and got hurt." Naruto stated before Koneko got him in the back of them head after gathering Sage Power, and this time he actually felt it. When he had a mostly human body he was able to pick up and throw KURAMA. He was the size of a small mountain. Fuse that and the fact she was a Rook and you have something even Naruto was going to feel. Naruto's head was bent slightly to the side as he sent a blushing Koneko a betrayed look, though they could tell he was joking.

"Ha, I hurt you." Koneko muttered with slight humor in her tone that only those that have been around her for years noticed.

"Hehe. Real funny Koneko-chan. But seriously, that Riser was really weak. His fire was barely able to damage my flame resistant seals. I would say he was about the level of a B-Ranked foe back in my country. His only strong point is being able to regenerate nearly anything. I read up on his family and learned that they can be killed by drowning, holy objects, loss of air, and enchanted water. That means even Issei could beat him if he played on the weakness Riser can not defend against." Naruto stated as Issei bristled at the fact he used him when refering to how weak Riser was. Of course it was true Issei was the weakest of the group, and that his ONLY real strength came from his Sacred Gear. **[Nobody Flame that. It is true, all his power was the result of him having his Sacred Gear.]**

"So where are you going to pick as your match area? Knowing Riser he is going to be arrogant and let you pick the fighting zone." Rias asked as a cruel smirk came over Naruto's features.

"The same place you and I are going to get married... Konoha of the Elemental Nations." Naruto said as Rias had her eyes widened by giant levels. Going back there after so many years was going to be fun. Not many people knew it but the location of the rip in space and time that the Elemtal Nations was only truly known to those who have achieved a high enough rank in their society. A place where humans had powers and could reach the same level of powers as Ultimate Class devils **(Kage)** was not very safe for demons and fallen angles.

Maybe this was the chance she was looking for to gain a powerful new member to her own peerage.

**Chapter End.**

**Like I said... Sick, but seriously. Stop asking what happened to people or asking me to add them to a peerage. I will evetually get to it, and yes Killer Bee is alive.**

**Please leave lots of nice long reviews, but no flames please.**


	12. Chapter 12 Eight Paths of Naruto UNITE!

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Highschool DxD' or 'Negima' or 'Disgaea' or 'Is this a Zombie' or 'Rosario Vampire' or 'Sekirei' or 'Needless' or 'Sands of Destruction' or 'Soul Eater' or 'Fairy Tail'**

**This is the chapter in which you will all learn the reason I name all my stories 'Naruto the'.**

**Story Start.**

'So back where it all began... what irony that my first rating game would be were I had my first Chunin exam.' Naruto thought as he looked around the enlarged statium that had been the place he defeated Neji for the first time. Unsurprisingly he could see that the whole statium was jam packed with citizens of both Konoha AND with devils coming to see the heir of the Bael family in person. His eyes settled on the Kage Booth though and he saw Granny Tsunade sitting next to Lord Phenix, and Lord Gremory, even his own granduncle had shown up. She looked... annoyed to say the least, but that was mostly because this was a match for who would have the right to marry Rias, who was also in the booth wearing a pure white wedding dress.

Naruto had decided to let his peerage watch instead of participate in this match, so they were in a private booth with Rias' peerage. He had a... new technique he wanted to try out on Riser and his peerage, and did not want to place his friends in danger from being to close to it.

In the crowd Naruto could hear one person yelling above all the rest, and wearing his usual devil attire and holding a giant Banner with Naruto's name on it Sirzech himself was yelling childishly, and unfitting of his title of Lucifer.

"Oh Yeeeeeeaaaaah Naruto-kun! Kick his ass! Show this blond bastard not to mess with out family!"

Naruto sweat dropped at what his fellow redhead yelled, but shook his head with a grin and chuckled. His cousin sure was a dumbass half of the time, and his onky saving grace was that he could get serious when he needed to. Right now it was just Naruto facing Riser and his peerage, nothing to get serious over. It was not like there was any real danger for either Naruto or Rias here.

**[Up in the Stands]**

"Is this child so arrogant that he thinks he can take on a full peerage and a high ranking Phenex by himself?" Lord Phenex asked with a raised eyebrow, and Lord Bael narrowed his eyes at the Lord that insinuated his successor lacked the power to defeat the young Phenex.

"My successor has the full right to hold his head high in confidence, after defeating my last successor in one on one combat he has more than enough potential to stand up to a full peerage." Lord Bael stated with utter confidence in his chosen heir. The Phenex male raised his hands in surrender, since he had not meant to sound insulting. It was just a statement, since one against sixteen was bad odds.

"Rias... what do you think of the situation?" Lord Gremory asked kindly to his daughter standing next to him. Tsunade herself was curious as to who Naruto was so keen on marrying, since she had never heard of this girl before today.

"Naruto-kun will win this hands down. He promised he would, and that means nothing can stop him. Naruto is unable to break his promises of his own will, and will do everything in his power to complete them. He never goes back on his word, for that is his Nindo, his way of the ninja." Rias explained and Tsunade smiled at this girl, before stabding up and enhancing her throat with chakra.

"We are all gathered here today to witness the match between Hero of the Leaf Naruto Uzumaki, and Riser Phenex of the Phenex family. The rules of the battle are simple. The battle is decided by either surrender or knocking out ever member of the opposing leader's team!" Tsunade yelled as her voice carried all the way across the huge statium.

**[Back in the Statium]**

"Hey Riser!" Naruto said loudly as he got his opposing king's attention, and the Phenex raised a well trimmed eyebrow at the younger male.

"Yes?" He asked, wondering if Naruto was surrendering to him so early in the match.

"How about we make this match a little bit more interesting. Winner gets the Peerage AND unused Evil pieces of the loser." Naruto said with a smirk, and many in Riser's peerage looked at Riser in worry.

He would not bet their lives... would he?

Naruto's peerage on the other hand realized just what Naruto was planning. Whenever he made a bet with somebody he would nearly always win, no matter what the bet was or how strange. They were all sitting next to Rias' peerage in a special booth, and her peerage looked at the redhaired male in shock. Did he just bet his peerage!?

'Mmmm, this could turn out well for me. He has plenty of pieces left for me to increase my own harem with, and such cute girls already in his harem.' Riser thought with a savage grin, and with his thoughts of inslaving more women to his will he quickly made his mind. "Yes, that would be just perfect! The winner takes the peerage of the loser, and their remaining Evil pieces sound just fine to me. I agree!" Riser said as a grey magic circle glowed under both kings bodies and before they faded. These were circles that would automatically give the pieces of the loser to the winner upon victory.

"Great! With that said I want to introduce you to my newest technique Riser! Prepare yourself for your loss!" Naruto yelled as he grapped the shoulder of his left arm and gave it a poweful rip and tossed it in front of him before placing his remaining hand to the middle of his forehead.

"**Ultimate Naruto Barrage! Eight Paths of Naruto!**" Naruto yelled before his on the ground exploded and eight magic circles were forming around him. Pure and utter power filled the areana as the magic barrier kept the ninja and devils from being hit by the unrelenting power. Riser and his own peerage were forced to their knees by the power coming from the circles.

A figure came out of the first circle and blond hair was seen poking out first before tanned skin and red eyes appeared as well. This man was actually somebody Rias' knew, since he had kicked her Naruto's ass already. This was...

Naruto the Man with Ten Tails, a god in humanish form, the Tyrant of Balance and Destruction.

The next circle started out with long purple hair and fairer skin, with dark brownish red eyes and a gentle smile in place on his more feminine face. He wore an orange headband and a purple shine themed outfit. Whiskered sheeks were seen as a sword handle was shown at his hip, but that was it, it was only a handle. Around him was a dark purple aura of death with an oni mask.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" This alternate Naruto asked pleasantly, and both Naruto's shivered at the tone.

This was Naruto the Copy Sekirei... one scary ass motherfucker!

Vampiric bats flew out of the next circle and a moon appeared in the sky before turning purplish pink, while the now blacj sky turned blood red. Silver hair came from this circle and red eyes filled with utter power glowwed with anticipation. A fanged grin worked it's way to the whiskered face of this Naruto. He flexed his arm and the ground cracked under this mighty being of primal battlelust and rage. His bloodlust was nearly visible and it was a wonder his white button uped shirt was perfectly clean, and his green pants were well mantained.

"Interesting." The vampire muttered as he gazed around.

This was Naruto the Vampire Jinchuriki, and he was the most powerful bloodsucker in the world.

The next circle was already as funny as hell when this figure jumped out of his circle and his trap-like body sent both men and women into uncomortable positions. Spiked blond hair much like Naruto's spiked red hair was visible as blue eyes looked at everything in wonder. He wore Naruto's old orange and black jumpsuit with the sage cloak, but it looked a size or three to big for him. When he stood up all the way his own whiskered face was seen grinning, and he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I don't know whats going on, but this seems like a party!" This Naruto said with that ever grinning smile.

This was Naruto the Godly Shinobi, the most insane Naruto of all.

The next circle pulled out the much smaller form of a Naruto with silver hair that shined like the stars in the nights sky, and the deepest pair of ocean blue eyes that emotionlessly looked and judged your very soul. He wore orange clothes covered by silver armor that did not look like it would help defend him at all. He was sitting down on the ground sitting tea, before he gazed around and placed the tea down and wrote something down.

'This is very strange.' This Naruto wrote down as the smallest of frowns worked it's way onto his whiskered face.

This was Naruto the Silent King of the Dead, the being that could erase even gods with only a word.

Fire and beams of light came from the next circle as a figure wearing black and white clothes shot out from this next circle. Purple horns adorned each side of this Naruto's head, and guns were at his sides. The back to his shirt and underhsirt were gone to reveal scales going down his spine. His own purple eyes were framed by spiky blond hair, and his anger was visible in his eyes.

"Who the FUCK summoned me!?" This Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs as fire erupted from his mouth, and his hands turned purple and got larger. A tail came from the middle of his back, and insectile-like wings.

This was Naruto the Dragonkin, a powerful young dragon.

A tornado appeared out of the next summoning circle and out popped a straight, redhaired male wearing only black pants, and a black coat with a spear in his hands. His whiskered face looked aorund before smiling fondly upon seeing his surroundings.

"Ah to be back here after so long!" This Naruto said fondly as he rubbed his stomach, where the image of an orange cat with two tails appeared.

This was Naruto the Ace of Cait Shelter, the most powerful Dragon Slayer alive.

Two figures came out of the last circle, one looked almost exactly like Naruto except his hari was blond and he was wearing a perfectly symmetrical outfit. Standing back to back with this blond was was tall girl nearly at his height with an outfit that had a yellow Uzumaki swirl on the left breats, and her long raven hair was tied up in a ponytail. Her face was kind, but panicked.

"Naruto-kun! Where are we?" She yelled in shock, before this Naruto laughed.

"Looks like we have been summoned... eh Tsubaki." This Naruto said with a laugh.

This was Naruto the Top Meister, and Tsubaki his partner. Together they were the most powerful Weapon Meister team alive.

All the Naruto's felt a wave of memories hit them, and they looked at the one arms Naruto that had summoned them and grinned at what he wanted. Only Naruto the Silent King of the Dead did not grin, but nodded all the same.

They all turned to Riser and his paling Peerage and said in unison, except Naruto the Silent King of the Dead.

"Lets get this party STARTED/panties!" They all yelled before looking at Naruto the Godly Shinobi with deadpan looks.

Of course one of them was a pervert.

"Everyone pick two girls and lets show just what 'Naruto' can do!" The original Naruto of this world yelled and they all raised their fists as one.

There was a Maelstrom approaching, and Riser was in it's way.

Riser was fucked!

**Chapter End.**

**This was the reason it took so long to come out with this chapter. I wanted to make this as epic and original as possible, and this was the thing that came to my mind. I have been planning this one fight for months now, and I almost have every detail completely worked out. I picked each Naruto for a reason.**

**Please don't flame me over this, since I am pretty sure I am the first writer in fanfiction history to ever try and combine over ten or eleven stories at the same time. That and that they are also all seperate stories as well. The epic fighting starts next chapter for this story, and it will be updated faster than before now that I got the details worked out.**

**Next Stories to be Updated: Naruto the Supreme Fighter, Naruto the Elder Darkness, and Naruto the Host to Monsters**

**Please Leave Me Nice Long Reviews, but No Flames Please.**


End file.
